Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: The Birth of a Hero
by Switch - On - 97
Summary: Seven years after a Monferno experienced a traumatic experience. His parents asked him to join the Guild. Who will he meet, what secrets will he uncover, and what will he discover about the world. And will he be able to finish what his parents started? Rated T for mild language and Fantasy Violence
1. S1 E1: A Hero Awakens

**My first Pokémon story, hope you like it. I was inspired by SuperDaikenki's PMD story**

**To avoid being sued I'd like to say I don't own Pokémon. Also, if the title of the story is similar to another story I deeply apologize.**

* * *

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: The Birth of a Hero  
S1 E1: A Hero Awakens**

Thunder claps on a rainy night and a village looked empty as its inhabitants were hiding in their homes with the curtains closed and the doors locked cleared away and there was a gang of Durant running through the village destroying homes and possessions. And a Zweilious was and an Alakazam was walking behind them. A Durant was about to destroy a fountain with Iron Head.

"Overheat!" a voice yelled and the Durant was blasted with a blasted with a huge continuous flame. Then a figure jumped from a top one of the huts. He was a tall Pokémon who stood on two legs, was covered in white fur and had two arms, and his legs and arms weren't covered with fur but had brown fur had a primate like face with dark blue eyes and had a huge orange flame bursting out of the top his head and he had a brown tail. Thunder clapped as he stood tall against the Durant facing him. He then did a hand gesture that prompted the Durant to charge towards him. "Flare Blitz!" he yelled and he became cloaked in blue flames and he charged towards the Durant and he defeated six of them at once.

Then a Durant used Dig and came up behind him.

"Thunder!" a female voice yelled and a flash of yellow lighting struck the Durant knocking it out. The source of the female voice came out from the shadows and she also stood on two legs that were stubby, her arms were of the same design, he body was coloured in gold, white and had three brown streaks on her back. She had yellow cheeks and black ears with the inside being yellow, and had a tail that had a thunderbolt shape on the end of it. She then stood beside the Infernape and they were back to back. "What do you say?" she asked the Infernape.

"Thanks for the save." He replied, looking at the Raichu. "Now let's light em up! Close Combat!" and then he ran towards the Durant army and was striking them with swift punches and quick kicks and he took out 6 Durant. "I took out six!" he said

"Volt Tackle!" and then the Raichu started charging towards the Raichu while cloaked in a flurry of yellow coloured bolts and then she knocked out four then she charged at three more, and took them out as well. Then when she subsided the attack her cheeks sparked with yellow electricity and then she grinned at the Infernape. "Seven!" she said

Then they saw two Pokémon that they recognized behind the Durant who were already taken out.

"Alpha!" the Infernape growled.

"Hector!" the Raichu gritted between her teeth.

"Flare and Charge." Alpha the Zweilious said with a sinister smile. "Looks like the loving couple has come to stop me." He said

"You think we were going to let you take our village!" Charge growled

"We were going to waste you anyway regardless if you surrendered or not." The Alakazam said

"No one asked you Hector!" Flare yelled

"Well let's get this over with. Hector if you will." Alpha asked as he looked Hector

"Yes!" Then his eyes glowed blue and a ray that looked like a scanning ray went through Flare and Charge. "Complete. Future Sight!" then he raised his hands upward while holding his spoons and then they shot white lighting into the storm.

"You wanna end this quickly, fine with me. Flare Blitz!" and Flare cloaked himself in blue flames and then charged towards Hector. Then Hector made both his spoons float in the air and bent both of them before Flare struck the attack. Then Flare crashed into one of the huts as his attack missed.

"What's wrong monkey? Is the rain weakening you?"

"Iron Tail!" Charge yelled and then her tail turned a shade of metallic grey and then she was about to strike Hector with her tail.

Then while she was in the air she was struck with an orb of light green energy.

Then she got up after being hit. "Looks like you've gotten better Alpha." Charge grinned

Then Flash was gone from the debris. "Double Team!" Charge yelled and clone of Raichu surrounded the enemy Pokémon. "Take your pick!" then she jumped into different directions. Then Alakazam and Zweilious nodded to each other and split up to find Charge.

Then while Zweilious was walking through a forest he ran into, he felt the ground vibrate then his right head was uppercut by a certain Infernape from the ground and he flew into the air. Flare jumped out from the ground. And followed Alpha into the air. "Close Combat!" he yelled and then he delivered quick punches to Alpha's gut, faces and ribs then he boosted himself higher into the air then he kicked him down to the ground with both his legs.

Then Alpha got up. "You annoying monkey! Fire Blast!" and then he fire a five pointed fireball towards Flare. And he simply outstretched his hands blocked the fire ball with his hands and then it disintegrated. Then Alpha was gone.

'_I knew he was going to use that move to plan an attack_' Flare thought. Then he just walked through the forest. Then saw a glint of an attack and then he jumped over a Dragon Pulse that was thrown at him then when he landed back on the ground he was pounced by Alpha from the opposite side.

"Overheat!" Flare saw that coming and blasted a continuous fire attack towards the Dark/Dragon type. And Alpha was blasted back into several trees that fell down upon impact with them.

"Okay no more surprises!"

"What's wrong, you were stronger the last time we fought." Flare mocked

"Dragon Pu…" Alpha couldn't finish the attack as he was punched in the gut and he flew back.

"Too Easy!" then he ran in the direction of where the Zweilious flew.

* * *

"Psybeam!" Hector blasted a rainbow coloured beam at Charge but it was a clone and it faded away. "Show yourself coward!"

"If you want. Thunder!" and a powerful bolt of lightning struck Hector. And then he collapsed on to the ground. Then the 'real' Charge jumped from the trees. "You know Alpha is just using you. And I'm sure those shards he's looking for don't exist."

Then Hector chuckled. "Hehe. Shows what you know, these shards have power that you can't even imagine. Miracle Eye!" Then his eyes glowed red and he telepathically locked on Charge. "Psybeam!" and he fired a rainbow coloured ray at Charge.

"Volt Tackle!" and then she charged towards Hector and then she took the damage from the weaker Psybeam attack while covered in electricity. Then she charged into Hector and then he flew back into the village.

"Why you little…" Then Hector rolled towards Alpha. "This isn't looking good." He said to the dragon type.

"Don't remind me!" he shot back.

A little Pokemon came out of one of the huts. "Mommy, Daddy?" a childlike voice said from behind the two enemy Pokémon. He was a small chimp like Pokémon and he had dark blue eyes, and orange and light orange body and he had a very small flame on hit buttock region. The Infernape and Raichu's eyes were filled with shock.

"A Chimchar?" Hector said to himself

"KAI! GET OUT OF THERE!" Flare yelled in fear as he and Charge ran towards the Chimchar.

"Dual Dragon Pulse!" Alpha yelled and then he fired two light green orbs from his heads and they both hit Charge and Flare. And the two Pokémon were blasted near a cliff then they got up and saw the Chimchar rushing towards them.

"Mommy! Daddy!" the Chimchar yelled with tears in his eyes.

Then a white lighting strike struck the edge of the cliff and it struck both Flare and Charge.

"Looks like Future Sight finally hit." Hector commented.

Then the cliff started to crack and Flare and Charge were about to start running from the cliff but the Chimchar was there.

"Kai you must get out of here!" Flare demanded.

"NO I'm gonna help you!" Kai yelled. Then the cliff face was about to fall.

"Oh Kai… we love you." Charge said as all three Pokémon hugged each other. "But…" she then had tears in her eyes. "We can't let you help son… Iron Tail!" and then she hit Chimchar with her tail and he flew to safety away from the cliff and then the rock face below them gave way…

* * *

A few minutes later Kai woke up and he saw that the cliff face was shorter. Then he saw a Zweilious and an Alakazam towering over him.

"What should we do with him?" Hector asked

"Nothing, he's no threat to us." Alpha replied. "Besides now that the last of them are out of the way. We can finally achieve our ultimate goal.

Then they walked away out of the village.

Then Kai ran to the cliff where he last saw his parents. And he saw nothing, tears filled up his eyes. "Mommy? Daddy?" he said before he ran back to his hut and there was no one inside. "No…" he whispered to himself. Then he started sobbing into the night. Then Thunder clapped from outside.

* * *

**Seven years later**

A village was busting with people doing several activities and then a Meditite was looking around. "_Where could he be?_" Then she saw a figure at a cliff face then she ran to the Cliff face and a Monkey shaped Pokémon was sitting there looking over the view. He had arms and legs that were covered in brownish orange fur. His mid-section was whitish grey and he had white furry collar around his neck, he had a blue shape above his eyes and on his forehead, and had a tail and the tip was on fire. He had bluish black eyes.

"Hey Kai." The Meditite said.

"Hi Kristy." Kai the Monferno said before the two shared a friendly hug between each other.

"Yeah, you gotta come home."

"Okay." He simply said turning back to the cliff face.

"I'm sorry…" Kristy said realizing what Kai was reminiscing.

"It's okay." Then he turned around. "So let's go already." And they both walked back to the village.

They started to talk on the way back.

"Happy Birthday!" Kristy said quickly.

"What?" Kai replied

"It's your birthday, remember." She said cheerfully

Kai then rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Right, I kinda forgot about that."

"Well now you're fifteen. What's on your agenda?"

"I don't know. Truth be told, there isn't much to do in this village but train. I would have left long time ago but your dad told me to stay in the village for the time being."

"C'mon lets go home already."

Then they got to a hut and inside it looked like a comfy house, there were beds on the one side and a kitchen on the other. And a Medicham was… meditating, and then she sensed Kai and Kristy enter the house.

"Greetings Kai." She said before walking over and giving him a small peck on the cheek.

"Greetings Nana." He said neutrally, then he bowed

"C'mon. You should be happier today. You're turning fifteen."

"I know, but I don't see the big deal. I'm just older." Kai admitted

Then Medicham known as Nana walked over to a cabinet and took out a bowl full of berries. "Happy Birthday." She said before planting the bowl on the table.

"Thank you." He said, and then he bowed before her. Then he and Kristy started eating the bowl full of berries. Then a little green monkey Pokémon came in the hut.

"Yay! Kai's back!" he said

"Hey, Spice." Kai greeted. Then spice jumped on Kai to try to hug him.

"Hey bro! You don't wanna kill him do you?" she said pulling him of her friend.

"It's okay Kristy." Kai chuckled

Then a much taller Medicham walked into the room through the front door. "Well I see Kai is here."

"Greetings Uncle." He said as he bowed before him.

"So how's you fifteenth birthday?" he asked

"To be honest, nothing spectacular has happened yet." Said Kai

"We I have something very important to give you." He took a letter out from under the mattress of his bed. "I have something important you need to read."

Then as he was about to give the letter to Kai when the villagers were screaming in terror.

Then a Krickitot ran to their house "Close your doors, The Nightcrawlers are coming!" as soon as he said that, Kai clenched his fists then he ran outside.

"Kai! What are you doing!?" Kristy yelled

"I'm ending this!" he said sternly

Farther up the village a Pinsir, a Piloswine and a Sableye were at the door of Psyduck.

"Now look just give us your crystal orb and we won't hurt you." The Pinsir demanded.

"I can't, it keeps my headaches under control." The Psyduck replied **(A/N: I made up the anti-headache orb BTW.)**

"Well it must be valuable if it does that. Now give it to me…" the Pinsir demanded

"Or well take it from you!" the Sableye finished

"HEY!" a voice yelled towards them.

"Who are you?" the Sableye asked.

"Doen't matter, what matters is that you will stop harassing that Psyduck right now!" said Kai.

Then the Pinsir chuckled. "Are you really talking to me?" then he looked towards the Piloswine. "Hey, is this monkey talking to me without being spoken to?"

"Uh… I think he is boss." The Piloswine said

"_Looks like one of them has a few screws loose._" Kai thought

"You know what monkey, I like your attitude. Have you ever thought of joining The Nightcrawlers?"

"I'd sooner drink Drapion poison!" he shot back as he started walking towards them.

"This kid really thinks he can take us on alone ha!" the Pinsir chuckled

"I'll warn you one more time. Leave… or else!"

"Or else wh…" Piloswine was punched with by Kai in the face with a white glowing arm, the swine Pokémon flew back across the ground.

"What the… Shadow Claw!" Sableye yelled

Kai backflipped after he jumped back on his hands and dodged the attack, now he was a safe distance away from the two gang members. "Flamethrower!" he yelled before discharging flames from his mouth toward Pinsir.

Pinsir jumped over the attack dodging it, then he was on Kai's side. "Brick Break!" he yelled and he went to punch Monferno with a white glowing fist, and he impacted Kai's side and the Monferno flew to the side of a hut. "Not so tough now huh?" the Pinsir mocked

Then Kai got up and shook his head and stared down the Pinsir.

"Power Gem!" he heard and Kai was hit with a red shockwave beam shot from Sableye's diamond eyes.

He got up again. Then he gestured for them to attack by moving his fingers.

"Clearly he hasn't had enough." Said Pinsir Then they both ran towards him. Then Kai jumped in the air but then the Pinsir grabbed his tail and threw him towards another hut.

But then he stabilised himself in mid-air and then he hit the wall with his legs but bent them quickly and then he jumped back off the wall and flew back toward the Stag beetle Pokémon.

"ThunderPunch!" he yelled then he punched him in the gut and stabilised. The Pinsir then coughed out as the attack hit. Then Kai jumped away from the Pokémon and then he saw the Piloswine using Take Down heading toward him. Then Sableye was using Zen Headbutt, and was speeding towards Kai. Then Kai ran backward and jumped back while the two Pokémon were coming towards him. Then he landed and slid on Piloswine's back, while sliding he kicked Sableye before he was hit with Zen Headbutt and the Pokémon rolled on the floor in front of Piloswine, Kai slid off and landed on his back away from both Pokémon.

Piloswine ran into Sableye and was still going. Pinsir then got up from the earlier punch and then he saw Piloswine's Take Down heading straight towards him, he had no time to dodge as he was hit by the attack. All three Pokémon took damage. As they slowly got up the village was cheering for Kai as now they thought he had a chance of beating the Nightcrawlers.

"Don't think you've won kid!" the Pinsir said.

"Brick Break!"

"ThunderPunch!"

The Pinsir ran towards Kai and his arm glowed white, while Kai did the same thing and his fist was cloaked in a field of electricity. And when both their fists impacted each other there a small explosion and both of them stood there and they Kai had his fist planted in Pinsir's face and vice versa with the Stag Beetle Pokémon.

"Bind!" the Pinsir said before he quickly grabbed Monferno and was crushing him in a tight embrace. "Any last words before you stop breathing?!"

"B..b…big mi..ista…ke!" Then Kai's mouth filled with flames and he discharged them right into the Pinsir's face and then Kai felt himself being dropped onto the ground. He started coughing for air.

"Shadow Ball!"

Kai was blasted with an orb infused with dark energy head towards him. Then after he was hit he flew into the air before hitting the ground. Then he saw a figure charging towards him using Take Down. He weakly got up and got ready to dodge it but then he fell back on his right knee in fatigue. Then a blue skinned figure jumped in front of him.

"Mind if I cut in. Force Palm!" And a Meditite planted her palm on the Piloswine and then a small explosion blew off the Piloswine and he flew back towards his crew.

Then Kai got up. "Thank you Kristy."

"Hey what are friends for?" Then the three Pokémon goons got up. "It's not over yet, you good to battle?"

"Yeah, just needed to catch my breath." He replied

"What is this a primate team up." The Pinsir gritted between his teeth

Meanwhile the Medicham that Kai called Nana was about to run on the battle field to get her daughter out of there but a bone was stretched in front of her and a shiny Marowak stopped her from doing anything.

"Don't interfere. I'm sure the youngsters can handle this." He said before balancing on the bone, he looked quite old.

Back on the battlefield Kai and Kristy were charging towards the Nightcrawlers.

"Flamethrower!"

"Protect!"

Kai blasted flames toward the three of them. But then Piloswine made a blue semi-sphere barrier to block the attack.

"Kristy now!" Kai yelled

"Feint!" and Kristy broke the barrier into blue shards the landed a punch on Piloswine and he flew back. Then she went back to her friend."Hey Kai let's use our combination move."

"Sounds good."

Then Kristy went behind Kai and thrusted both her arms backwards. And use Force Palm with both her arms onto Kai's back and the Monferno flew forward at super speeds.

"Force Flame Wheel!" he yelled before he started to roll in mid-air while flames came out of his mouth and he formed a fiery wheel that headed straight for Piloswine. And then the attack hit Piloswine before he could react. He then had swirls in his eyes. "One down three to go." Kai said to himself.

"X-Scissor!" Pinsir yelled before he crossed his arms and a purple/red aura surrounded them as he charged towards Kristy.

"Detect!"

Kristy's eyes glowed green then she dodged the attack.

"You monkeys are starting to annoy me!" the Pinsir said.

"Flame Wheel!"

Then a wheel made of fire impacted into the Pinsir and he scraped the ground. Then Kai emerged from his fiery wheel.

"Nice hit man!" Kristy complimented.

"There's still that guy." Said Kai as he pointed to the Sableye.

"Power Gem!" He fired a red shockwave from his already glowing red diamond eyes. Towards the two.

"Hidden Power!" Kristy formed a green orb in her hands and then the intercepted the Power Gem

Then he ran towards them. "Shadow Claw!" he yelled before he ran towards Kristy.

"Detect!" and then she sidestepped the attack while her eyes glowed green. Then Sableye was facing Kai. And then he took a Flamethrower to the face and he flew back into a tree, defeated.

"We totally kicked their butts!" said Kristy

"NOT YET!" said a voice and the from behind them and he charged both his arms with Brick Break, then clotheslined the two primates.

Then Kai quickly got up and charged towards the Pinsir. "Mach Punch!" and then Pinsir ducked but the punch shattered his left horn.

Now he was enraged. Then he turned around, lifted Kai and threw him back and he then ran towards the Monferno. "Thrash!" and then he was unleashing an endless amount of relentless punches and kicks all over his body, Kai managed to block some of the attacks but then he was taking endless damage and then one final shoulder charge sent him back to Kristy.

Kai was becoming surrounded by a red aura. He spit out blood and then he looked at Kristy. "You might want to back away."

Then she backed away looking worried.

Then Kai blasted huge flames into the sky from his mouth. Then the ground started to crack below him and a heat wave was surrounding him. Lastly his eyes were glowing red. Then he unleashed a loud monkey screech before he was before he was being covered in flames. And then he formed the flames into a huge wheel before it rolled towards the Pinsir. And then the Pinsir tried to run from it but then he was hit and then the wheel rolled into the forest and the villagers heard and explosion in the forest and then Kristy and Nana ran towards the explosion.

When they got there the Pinsir was nowhere to be seen. But a Monferno was lying on the ground face down and out of energy. Then Nana lifted him up and put him over his shoulder, and when she heard breathing she let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Kai." She whispered to herself and then they exited the forest.

* * *

Then Kai awoke to Kristy, Nana, Uncle, Spice and a shiny Marowak were looking down at him. Kai had some bruises and minor scorch marks all over his body.

"Well it looks like you're awake." Kristy stated.

Then he got up slowly. "Where is the Pinsir?" he asked weakly

"We couldn't find him." Kristy's dad replied

"What were you thinking?!" Kristy's mom yelled. "Do you know how dangerous that was!?"

"Sorry Nana, but I had to do something. I couldn't let them push us around anymore. If someone was going to take care of the Nightcrawlers, why not let it be me?"

"Well it's a good think Blaze kicked in when it did." Kristy's dad said.

"Very impressive." The Marowak said. "You and Kristy show very impressive skill out there."

"Thank you, Grand Elder."

"Kai, this is for you, it's from your parents." Kristy's dad handed him an envelope. Then Kai opened it and it was a letter.

_**Dear Kai**_

_**If you are reading this, it means that something has happened to us and we aren't able to tell you in person. You are fifteen now and we're sure you've become quite the fighter. We want you to leave the village and join The Guild. I know you must have mixed feelings while you are reading this but there is a lot of weird stuff out there in the world and we know you will be able do what you can to make the world a better place for Pokémon all over the world. No matter what you do with yourself, we would have been proud of you. We love you.**_

_**Flare and Charge  
Your Parents.**_

As Kai finished reading the letter a tear ran down his face.

"I know what I must do." He said before standing up. "I'm going to join The Guild. And fulfil my parents dying wish."

"They asked you to join the Guild. Lucky." Pouted Kristy. "Hey Mom, Dad can I join the Guild?"

"No." they said in unison.

"But why?"

"Well first off, you're too young."

"That's not a good enough reason; I'm only one year younger than Kai, and I've gotten stronger as well."

"The answer is no." her mom said sternly.

"But that's not fair." Kristy complained

"That's our decision." Her mom replied

"I'll have to disagree." Said Kai from out of nowhere.

"Kai… Lis…"

"I have nothing but respect for you two and I owe you my life, but you can shield Kristy from the world forever."

"I see where you're going with this Kai but it's too dangerous."

"If she didn't help me when she did, I would have lost that battle to the Nightcrawlers. She's pretty strong, so I ask you, don't ruin a great opportunity."

"Kai listen…" Then the Grand Elder lifted his bone in the air and interrupted her

"I have to agree with the youngster. Truly Kristy deserves a chance, don't you think?" the Elder said

"Please, why do you think I trained with Kai for four years? I've been waiting for this." Kristy begged

"Sure, you've proven yourself to be a worthy Pokémon. So you can go."

"Husband! How could you give in like that!?"

"She's not our little girl anymore."

Then Kristy's mom sighed. "Sure, I guess. Pack your things, you're going to join the guild."

"Yippee!" she yelled and then she hugged he parents.

"_I'm curious of what adventures our younglings will get up to?_" The Grand Elder thought

* * *

The next morning Kai and Kristy were standing on the edge of the village with their duffel bags on their shoulders all packed up staring at the sunrise.

"Thanks a lot." Said Kristy

"For what?" Kai chuckled

"For vouching for me, now I get to join the guild and I have you to thank."

"You seem you have forgotten something." Said a familiar voice.

"Grand Elder." The youngsters said in Unison

"Thought you could just leave without saying goodbye?" he chuckled

"We… were just staring at the sunrise." Kristy forced out. Then Kai sweatdropped.

Then they saw everyone in the village standing behind the Grand Elder.

"What is everyone doing awake?" Kai asked

"They're all here to see you off."

Then Kai walked to everyone. "Thank you. I will not disappoint you." He said before bowing to them.

"We know you won't. And Kai please take care of our daughter." Kristy's mom said.

"I promise."

Then they walked off and Kristy was waving back to them. "Bye, Goodbye!" Kristy yelled.

Kai and Kristy left the village and begin their journey to The Guild. And Kai's to fulfill his parents wish.

* * *

**(A/N: That's where I will end the first chapter. So please review and tell what you think and whether I should continue this or not. I'll also be accepting OCs for the story. Here's the sign-up sheet below.)**

**Name: **

**Species:**

**Shiny: (Yes/No)**

**Age: **

**Gender:**

**Bio: (Character History)**

**Personality: **

**Ability or Hidden Ability:**

**Special Ability: (Optional: Can be anything unique to them. [E.g. a special attack, a unique skill, etc.]) **

**Moves (must be learnable):**

**Special Move: (Optional: A combination of two or more of their moves, place a description of move please)**

**Combo Moves: (Optional: A combination of moves with two or more Pokémon. [E.g. Force Flame Wheel, Kai: Flame Wheel + Kristy: Force Palm.])**

**Rival/s: (Optional)**


	2. S1 E2: A Lesson in Fishing

**Here's another chapter of PMD: The Birth of a Hero. I'd like to thank .xXx and I Am A Poopface, for their positive reviews.**

**I don't own the amazing idea that is Pokémon.**

* * *

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: The Birth of a Hero  
S1 E2: A Lesson in Fishing**

It was almost a whole day after they left the village. Kai and Kristy were walking through a shadowy forest but they could see it was heading for night time and they could hear wind blowing on the leaves of the trees and bushes.

"It's getting dark, we should think about setting up camp." Kai suggested

The Kristy sat down on the ground. "Sounds good to me." Said Kristy

Then they set up everything. Including sleeping bags and a warm fire that Kai made with a low power Flamethrower. Then they were walking to the nearby lake to get some fish.

"Do you think the Guild has cooked Magikarp?" Kristy asked

"Maybe, maybe not. We just have to go there and find out." He said

Then as Kristy threw her rod into the water. Kai heard something.

"Something wrong?" Kristy asked

"I thought I heard something…" then he continued to look around. "I guess it was noth…"

"SURPRISE ATTACK!" a shadowy figure yelled and tried to pounce onto Kai.

Kai quickly punched the figure away into the lake with Mach Punch.

Then Kai was readying to fire a Flamethrower into the lake before the figure surfaced.

"Wait, don't shoot. I was kidding!" the figure yelled, revealing herself to be a squirrel type Pokémon, she had a white body with blue features, she had grey eyes and her face had two blue spikes sticking out of the top of her head, she had a long tail that was blue striped and white in colour with three blue spikes sticking out of it. Then she spit up water out of her mouth like a fountain. Then Kai and Kristy both sweatdropped. Then she got out of the lake and shook herself dry. "Hi there."

Then a Pokémon who ran on four legs ran out of the bushes and looked forward to see his companion swimming back. This Pokémon's torso and tail was covered in thick dark blue fur, his face and his legs were covered in brown fur, there were white features on his face and he had a black nose and sharp ears. The Pokémon sighed. "What did I tell you about attacking random people?" he asked

"Don't judge me!" she yelled

"Hold on, you are a Herdier and you are a Pachirisu." Kristy stated

"Correct, I am Apollo and this is Joules." The Herdier known as Apollo replied.

"So what are you doing out here?" Apollo asked.

"We're looking for the Guild. Is it close by?" Kai asked.

"Sure, we were just heading back there."

"Great, can we follow you there?"

"Of course."

Then Kai led Apollo to their campsite. And left Joules and Kristy at the fishing spot.

"So whatcha doing?" Joules asked sweetly

"I'm just fishing." Kristy replied

"Must I show you something?"

"Uhh sure."

"Discharge!" Kristy yelled and blue streaks of electricity went flying everywhere including the river which was her original target. Then fish started floating up to the surface. Then Kristy's mouth was open agape, she never thought that she would singe the entire river to catch a few fish, now every fish in the river was K.O. or dead from the electric pulse

"Okay, why in the Distortion World would you do that?!" Kristy exclaimed

"You said you wanted fish." She said sadly

"Look…" Kristy later calmed down. "It's fine, at least this way we won't have to go hungry tonight. Now let's just take the ones we need before something realised what you've done."

Then they went in the water to collect the fish that Joules murdered.

"So, hey I didn't get your name."

"Oh sure. It's Kristy"

"Okay…so are you… you know with that other monkey." Joules asked

Then Kristy dropped her fish in the water and blushed in embarrassment. "W…what! No I'm not were just very good friends, nothing more. He's like a big brother to me."

"Alright… so it he… you know available?" the Pachirisu went on to ask.

"Wait, you like him?"

"No, he's just cute is all and I was just laying down my options." She said while her yellow cheeks were being covered by developing rose coloured ones.

"Well he is available, but he is not interested in that kind of stuff right now."

"Oh okay. He I just thought of something. Meditite are half Psychic type so why don't you lift all the fish with you psychic-ness."

"Okay two things, one it's called Telekinesis not 'psychic-ness', and second I don't know any Psychic type moves yet."

"Oh hehe. Let's just take as much as we can so that we can get out of here already."

They then took the fish and walked away unbeknownst that a creature from the water with red piercing eyes was watching them.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the campsite Kai and Apollo just got back and were in the middle of conversation while staring into the fire.

"I'm really sorry that happened to you." Apollo said after Kai's story

"Don't worry about it, I have my goals and my priorities and that's what keeps me going. So how did you end up in the Guild, I thought Herdier and Stoutland were mountain rescue Pokémon?"

"Yes, but when I heard of the Guild, I wanted to join instantly. Although it took some convincing on my part. And it's a win-win I rescue Pokémon and I can learn other skills from Guild members."

"That's great, so how far is the Guild from here?"

Then Apollo took out a cylindrical capsule from his bag with his mouth then he dropped it, then a blue holographic map came out. "We're here right now, and then all we need to do is complete traversing the Gyarados forest and then cross the river. Then it's a straight path leading to the Guild. It would take us close to an hour." Then the map shrunk back into the capsule and Apollo took the map and put it back in the bag.

"So, we can afford to camp for a night." Kai stated

"Pretty much."

Then the two girls arrived with the Magikarp and several Basculin.

"We have fish!" Joules exclaimed

"Joules, did you electrocute the river?" Apollo asked

"…May-be." She replied pushing her pointer fingers together.

Then he sighed. "You really are a handful sometimes."

Then they were all eating fish on a stick except for Apollo who had to eat it from a bowl, cause of you know his lack of arms.

Then they all were sleeping in their sleeping bags, accept for Kai who said he would keep watch, he was sitting on the branch of a tree looking over the night sky. Then he looked sharply in the direction of the river.

* * *

In the river Joules electrocuted earlier a huge Pokémon was coming out of the river and a silhouette of an armless dragon came out of the river and then he roared.

Then Kai heard that roar and he jumped down to the ground.

"Everyone wake up!" He yelled. Then Apollo and Kristy woke up. But Joules was still out cold. Then they all looked at her.

Then Kristy went to her. "Allow me. Force Palm!" then she planted her palm on the back of the Pachirisu and then the small explosion sent her to a nearby tree, waking her up.

"Whhhhhhhy." She moaned

"No time, I heard a disturbance near the river."

Then Apollo and Kristy glared at the Pachirisu

"What, just because I electrocuted the river doesn't mean I pissed off something."

Then they got to the river and they saw it was empty.

"See nothing!" Joules exclaimed

"Don't let your guard down yet." Said Kai

Then they heard the ground shake below them. Then they saw a blue and very light brown dragon came out, he had four white scales on his back and a fish tail. He had frills on the side of his face, red piercing eyes, and had horn on his forehead that was shaped as a downward arrow

"Oh Arceus! You pissed of a Gyarados!" Kristy yelled

Then the Gyarados started coughing while he was roaring. "Anyone have a breath mint?"

"I'm sorry did the huge Gyarados ask for a breath mint?" Joules asked

Then Kai dug into his bag and took out a berry. "Would an Oran Berry help?"

"Oh thanks." He said sounding like a nerd, then he ate it after the Monferno threw it to him. "Now where was I?"

"Uh 'roar'?" Apollo guessed

"Oh right." Then he roared again

Then Kai took a fighting stance. "What do you want?"

Then he went back to his nerdy voice. "Who's the wise guy who electrocuted the river?"

Then they pointed their fingers/paws at Joules.

"What, thanks for sticking up for me guys." She said sarcastically.

"I apologize for the attack." Kai said. "Are you alright though?"

"Yeah I'm fine accept that I have no food now since you took all the fish." He replied while putting on glasses

"Don't worry we didn't eat all the Magikarp yet." Apollo stated

"WHAT! I don't eat Magikarp!"

"But you said that we took all the fish?"

"Yeah but Magikarp is my pre evolution, so why would them!? That cannibalistic you sicko!"

"Is there anything we can do to make it up to you?" Kai asked

"Wow, I've never met a nice fire type Pokémon before. Well since you took all my Basculin. Then one of you must battle me."

Joules raised her paw. "If a battle is what you wan…"

Kai put his arm in front of her. "I'll battle you."

"Aww, you're going to protect me. I knew you liked me." Joules said dreamily

"What, no. I've always wondered what it would be like to battle a Gyarados. I want to see what I've been missing."

"You know what forget what I said."

Then the Gyarados slithered out of the river and to an empty field. "Is here okay?" the serpent asked

"Perfect." Then he walked to the area where the Gyarados was waiting. "Before I forget, what's your name?"

"It's Basilisk. Call me Bass. And yours, monkey?"

"I'm Kai." He replied as he did his stretching moves before the battle.

"So. Kai are you ready?" Bass asked before he took off his glasses

"Whenever you're ready."

Then Bass charged towards Kai and his tail then spun like a twister, then became covered in water and was going to slam it into Kai. "Aqua Tail!"

Kai managed to dodge it by jumping in the air. Then Kai shot Flamethrower out of his mouth while in the air and Bass was engulfed in flames but then he used his tail to propel himself into the air and he was face to face with the now descending Monferno.

"Dragon Pulse!" and he shot blue flames that was in the shape of a dragon and this boosted Monferno higher into the air as he took damage.

But then while engulfed by the dragonic flames, his tail tip glowed its usual orange and the those flames turned orange and then they formed a wheel around him and that wheel dropped on Bass sending both of them to the ground. Then they both got up slowly.

"I never thought, I would get such a battle. You're strong, probably stronger than the average fire type."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"You should give yourself some credit. Your lasting quite long. But not for too long. Hydro Pump!" and then he fired a huge stream of water towards Kai.

"Flamethrower!" He yelled and then the flames were turning the water into steam and weakened the attack but the water put out the flames and the weakened Hydro Pump hit him and then he flew backwards and slid on the gravel ground. Then he quickly got up and ran into the steam cloud. Then he approached Bass from behind and his fist was surrounded by a pulse of electricity and he forced it into Bass' face from out of nowhere. Then the serpent flew back and then Kai followed up with Mach Punch with his left arm and punched the Gyarados' gut.

Then Bass got up a little dizzy, "I never thought you knew ThunderPunch! Nice counter."

"Hey you have a few good moves too." Kai complemented.

Then they charged towards each other.

"Flame Wheel!"

"Aqua Tail!"

Kai blew flames out of his mouth and he became engulfed in them and then he rolled towards Bass while Bass spun his tail like a hurricane and it became surrounded by water and then he swung his tail towards Kai. The attacks collided and Bass came out on top and Kai flew back again and rolled to his friends.

"Kai, you can't beat him. He's too strong." Kristy stated

"Maybe, but I want to test my limits against this guy." He replied

Then she sighed. "Try not to die." She joked.

"I would never let that happen!" Then he ran back on the battlefield. "Okay Bass lets continue this." he said with a few bruises on his body.

Then he looked at the ground. And then at Bass.

"Okay let's try this!" he said and then he ran at fast speed toward Bass.

"Dodge this Monkey. Stone Edge!" and then floating stones floated around him, then he fired them at Kai.

Kai was dodging them with ease as he got closer. Then when he got right to his opponents face. He put his plan into action. "Mach Punch!" he uppercutted the serpent into the sky. Then he jumped above him then he was above him as his right fist has generated electricity. "ThunderPunch!" and he punched him back down to the ground. "Flame Wheel!" then he did what he did last time and landed a Flame Wheel on his back to speed his decent to the ground. Then when they hit the ground a mini crater formed. Then Kai backflipped out of the crater and started panting. Then Bass started getting up. "Should have known that wouldn't be enough to take you out, you are a tough water type after all."

"And you're not afraid to face me, even though I'm a Water and a Flying type Pokémon, I gotta say I like your guts."

"As long as I can surpass my current limits, then I'll fight any opponent, anytime. My parents wanted me to join the guild so that I could make the Pokémon world a better place. And that's what I'm going to do."

"That's pretty admirable Kai. Now what do you say we finish this."

"Yes, full power no holding back!"

Then the flame on Kai's tail started to glow brightly and increased in size.

"Now let's go!" Kai yelled as he charged towards Bass and his right fist glowing white.

Bass blocked the Mach Punch with his tail and then jumped into the air. "Hydro Pump!" then he shot a torrential blast of water to Kai.

"Flamethrower!"

And Kai blasted huge flames upwards at the attack and the water that wasn't turned into vapour landed in rain drops around the Monferno but not directly on him. Then steam filled the area and once again they couldn't see each other but Bass revealed himself when he landed on the ground. Then Kai charged towards him.

"ThunderPunch!"

"Aqua Tail!"

Then Kai's fist that was sparking with electricity and Bass' tail was surrounded by water spinning like a vortex. Then the attacks hit each other and electricity was sparking all over the place and a small shockwave of their combined power spread across the forest. Then they bounced back from their attacks and they slid back.

"Flame Wheel!" Kai yelled and then his tail's flame engulfed him in fire and Kai front flipped and he rolled in a wheel of fire towards Bass.

"Sorry Kai, but this has to end. Boulder Wave!" Then Bass was surrounded with floating stones and then he blasted Hydro Pump and the jagged stones entered the water and then Hydro Pump had small jagged stones in the attack. This first put out Kai's Flame Wheel, and then as the Monferno was flying in the water he was pelted with the Stone Edge and this combined attack sent him flying back to the other end of the battlefield. Kai then tried to get up and then he succeeded then he tried to walk to Bass very weakly while drenched in water, then he collapsed.

"KAI!" Kristy, Joules and Apollo yelled in unison. Then they ran to his aid and they saw the flame on his tail was out. Then Apollo dug into his bag and took out a herb in a glass corked ball. Apollo uncorked it and he ripped a part of the herb apart and tried putting it in his mouth.

"Kai, eat this revival herb, it will bring your strength back." Then Kai opened his mouth lightly and then let it enter his mouth. Then he cringed a little. "Sorry, they're a little bitter."

"Is he alright, oh I hope I didn't hit him too hard." Bass said

"Relax, Kai is tough, he will pull through." Kristy said

"Besides, the Revival Herb will bring him back to normal soon." Joules assured.

"If you say so."

"He just needs his rest." The Herdier said,

* * *

On a high mountain range a Bisharp was jumping on a mountain. Then he suddenly stopped. "The Shard must be here somewhere." He said while punching through rocks. Then he stopped for a second. "_I sensed fire type energy close by but then it spiked then dropped to zero very fast. I wonder who that is from? It's too low to be one of ours. Must be another guild member, which means I better find that shard quickly._"

And so he continued his search of this so called shard across the mountain

* * *

It was the next morning and Kai woke up sitting on the ground, leaning on the tree. And he felt a weight leaning on his left shoulder, then he nearly shrieked in surprise as a certain Pachirisu was leaning on him. He had no idea what to think of it so he shrugged it off. Then he carefully got up and place her gently on the floor, so she doesn't wake up and he gets electrocuted. Then after he carefully put Joules on the ground he then stretched his back and he walked over to the centre of the campsite and he saw Apollo packing things up.

"Greetings Apollo." Kai said before he bowed to him.

"Morning Kai, how are you?"

"I feel, completely refreshed. Thanks a lot."

"It's customary that we carry Revival Herbs with us for every mission."

"Interesting… I'm going to walk around for a while so can you wake up the others?"

"Sure." Then Kai left and went in the direction of the river.

Then Apollo was packing the sleeping bags and all of their other materials.

"_He willingly takes on a Gyarados despite his type disadvantage, when Joules could have easily defeated Bass. Kai who are you?"_

Then Kai arrived at the river where they were fishing the day before. "Flamethrower!" He yelled and he blasted a huge continuous flame across the river and then a Gyarados emerged from the water. Then he roared but then he stopped when he realized who it was above the river.

"Oh hey Kai." He said

"Greetings Bass."

"So how are you?" Bass asked. "I didn't take you down too hard did I?"

Then Kai found himself chuckling a bit. "Don't worry about it. The Pokémon world is full of tough Pokémon. So I have to prepare myself. Hey you're pretty good too, why don't you join the guild?"

"I'd prefer to live around the oceans and I water."

"I understand."

"You know what, I like you. So I'll give you this." Then he took his tail out of the water and handed Kai a whistle in the shape of a serpent.

"What's this?"

"If you happen to be in a jam, and you're near a river or the ocean. Just blow that whistle and I'll be there before you know it. Nothing is faster in the ocean than a Gyarados." he bragged

"Okay thanks." Then he bowed to his new friend and walked back to the forest.

* * *

"Hey where were you?" Joules asked as Kai got back.

"I went to go see Basilisk to thank him for that battle."

"Uhh… you went to thank him for kicking your butt?"

"I was merely testing my limits."

"Okay…"

"Well now, shall we get going?" Apollo asked with a bag on his back.

"Sure let's go." Kristy said

* * *

The group crossed the river and it only took them an hour before they saw a city inside a giant orb.

"What is that?" Kristy asked

Then Joules stood in front of them. "Allow me. That is Haxorus City! Home of the Haxours Guild!"

"Wow the guild is actually in a City?" Kai asked

"That's right, it makes more super convenient to get supplies from all over." Apollo explained.

"Yeah, and the best part. We can do all the shopping we want, and with the money we get from completing our last mission, I'm gonna buy this cute necklace I've had my eye on for a while."

"Not before Voltra gets there first." Apollo said

"WHAT! Then we have to get there now, Quick Attack!" and then she ran to the Guild in blinding speeds followed by a streak of light.

"Who is Voltra?" Kristy asked.

"Oh don't worry you'll find out." Apollo assured.

Then they entered the city and they headed to a building that was shaped like a Haxorus, then when they entered the building they saw lots of Pokémon walking around. Then as they went in a shiny Kirlia saw and approached them.

"Apollo, hi. Who are they?" The Kirlia asked

"Oh, Gaby these are, Kai and Kristy." Said Apollo.

Then she walked up and closely examined Kai, this caused him to blush in embarrassment. "C-can I just say for the record, that I'm a little uncomfortable."

"I like him." She said before slapping him from out of nowhere. "HOW COULD YOU?!" she yelled before storming off out of earshot.

"Oh my Arceus, did I do something to her!?" Kai asked rubbing his cheek.

"No she just likes messing with people. Try not to let it get to you." Apollo explained

"Oh no I think I can deal with it."

"As long as you're okay then."

"So where is the Guild master?" Kristy asked

Then a figure who stood on two legs came out from a corner, he had red eyes, red toes and claws and the rest of his body was grey and black, he had a long tail, but his most stunning feature has to be his axe like tusks on the side of his face.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" The figure said

"Guild Master Viper." Apollo said

"You're the guild master. It's an honour to finally meet you." Kai said as he and Kristy bowed in respect to the Haxorus in front of them."

"The pleasure, is all mine. We're always looking for new members to join the Guild. Now if you will follow me to my office." Then Kai, Kristy and Apollo followed Guild Master Viper to his quarters.

"So if you want to join the Guild you'll need these." then he handed both Kai and Kristy a box. In the box there were three berries, A Pecha Berry, A Cheri Berry and an Oran Berry. Then a silver cylinder that looked like the one that Apollo use as a map before. And there were badges that were shaped like white Pokéballs with light gold wings on the sides and there was a light pink gem in the middle of it.

"Okay, I know the berries, but what's all this other stuff?" Kristy asked

"As you can see…" Then he took out the silver cylinder, "This is a holographic map." Then he twisted the sides and a holographic globe appeared. "You just press an area on the globe and it will show the entire area." Viper explained as he pressed an area, then it showed a topographical view of Haxorus City and the Gyarados forest that was nearby. "And finally these are your badges. They show your rank and the gem is pink because you two are just starting out."

"Excuse me, Guild Master if it's alright could Kai and Kristy join my exploration team. I know its not regular protocol but if they could, would it be alright?"

"Well I suppose I could let it slide, okay if you complete this mission then I will raise your ranks." He offered

"I will take the mission." Kai said

"Excellent. Now here's what you have to do. A client has just recently dropped this off and he said he needed a team to deliver it to Sakura Village no questions asked, and he paid a load for this to happen so you two along with Team Yin and Eclipse will take the package there, when this is complete I will raise your rank, is that a deal."

Then Kai looked at Kristy and she nodded.

"Okay we accept." Kai said

"By the way, who are team Yin and Eclipse?" Kristy asked

"Me and Joules form Team Yin, and team Eclipse…" As if on que Gaby the Kirila entered the room and then so did a Snorlax.

"They're team Eclipse." Apollo said. "How did you know we were talking about you?"

"The air vent told me… I mean I u-used my…my telepathy, yeah that's right." Gaby replied

Kristy then went over to the Snorelax. "Hey buddy..." he remained motionless. "Hello!?"

"Oh he's asleep again." Said Gaby

"Well does anyone know Wake Up Slap?"

"I know something better."

"Thunderbolt!"

"AHHHH!" the Snorelax screamed.

"C'mon Emmett, we have a mission to complete."

Then Gaby looked at Kai. "Are you staring at me?!" she exclaimed

"Look, I think we just got off on the wrong foot so, truce?" Then he held out his hand for her to shake it.

"I'll trust you for now monkey." Then she put two fingers from her eyes and then pointed them to his eyes, "I'm watching you…" Then she levitated away

"Okay you may leave." Said Viper and they all left his quarters but not before Kai tied the package to Apollo's back.

"Okay, now were ready, let deliver this package." Kai said

* * *

**Will Kai and Kristy deliver the package? What's Gaby's deal? And will the groups deliver the package with no problems?**

**(A/N: Hope you liked it. I'm still accepting OC's and I'd like to thank :Victory fire, I Am A Poopface, and .xXx for sending their OC's and I will add them to the story.)**

**P.S: Gaby was created by .xXx**


	3. S1 E3: Special Delivery

**There's not much to say other than, thanks for sticking with this story.**

**Oh and Gaby was actually created by Ins4ne Gam3r, my stupid mistake, now on to the disclaimer**

**I don't own Pokémon, unfortunately**

* * *

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: The Birth of a Hero  
S1 E3: Special Delivery**

Before they left the building Kai suddenly remembered something. "Hold on, where is Joules?" he asked

Then the group then heard screaming from behind them, it sounded like someone was in a fight. Then they saw someone flying into one of the benches and breaking them. And then Joules got up from the rubble and the he cheeks were sparking blue electricity.

"VOLTRA!" she yelled before releasing Discharge, shocking an Emolga as well as some innocent bystanders. Then the Emolga fell to the ground.

Then the Emolga blasted a Shock Wave attack towards Joules,

"Discharge!" and the two attacks collided and making and electric shockwave that singed them both and they had swirls in their eyes and they were lying down on the ground.

"Anyone wants to fill me in on what happened?" Kristy asked

"Gaby will you do the honors?" Apollo asked

"I'm guessing since you traveled with Apollo, you already know Joules. That Emolga over there. That's her rival, Voltra. They fight for anything, jewelry, status,… boys, you name it. So we have to watch it all the time."

"Then why don't you try to stop it?" Kai asked

"Monkey boy, do I look like I wanna get zapped?"

"Monkey boy?" Kai questioned

"Yeah it suits you, being a Monferno and all."

"Do you hate me or something…?" Kai asked sounding confused.

"Of course not, in fact I think I… l-love… you."

"What!?" Kai said in shock while his cheeks becoming flustered, then Gaby broke into hysterical laughter.

"Y-y-y, I'm sorry." She said wiping a tear off her eye. "It's just y-you actually believed me. C'mon we only knew each other for what five minutes and you actually thought…" Then she burst into laughter again.

"I kinda figured as much." He replied.

"So you're not mad at me?"

"Maybe a little but I'll get over it. Now let's go and deliver this package already." Kai said before picking up Joules and putting her over his shoulder.

Then they walked out the doors and then they made it out of the city, and they took a route which was filled with Sakura trees and falling Sakura blossoms, and there was a stream running on the left side.

* * *

In a secret location in a dark room four silhouettes were looking over a table which had a chair that was facing away from them. Then the figure behind the chair started. "I called you here, because I have a client that wants us to… liberate a package from some Guild members who are taking it to Sakura Village. Your mission: Take the package and bring it to him, he will be on Heatwave Coast, just West of Sakura Village."

Then one of the figures stepped forward. "What's in the package?"

"The client doesn't want anyone to know the contents of the package so it can remain safe from other pokemon who want to take it, this package is very valuable and Pokémon would die just to get their hands on it, so make sure you get it and deliver it to the client as soon possible." The figure behind the chair explained.

Then the four figures left the room and they left in pods that launched out of a swampy, marshy area.

* * *

"This place is so beautiful!" Joules exclaimed.

Meanwhile Kai and Kristy as well as Team Yin and Eclipse were still walking through the Sakura Gate and they decided to camp for the night as it was getting late.

And then Emmett walked over to a spot and he just passed out.

"I'll keep watch in the trees." Kai said before jumping up and disappearing within the Sakura blossoms.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna catch some z's." Joules said before she passed out on the ground.

Then they were all asleep except for Kai who was still keeping watch in the trees, then a thought appeared in his mind. "_I remember when mom told me stories about the Sakura Gate, but I never would have guessed that it would be this radiant._" Then Kai shed a tear at the mere thought of his mother. "_I miss her so much!"_

Then his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of thrusters speeding through the sky. He looked up and he saw pods that landed in a part of the forest that wasn't too far from their position.

"Oh no." he said to himself, then he jumped down the tree and went to shake everyone awake, so as to not draw the hostiles to their position. He managed to get Kristy, Apollo, Joules and Gaby. The only problem was Emmett as he was, as always fast asleep and he would be easily woken up without using a move on him. Gaby was reading a Thunderbolt, but Kai told her that it would give away their positions.

"Okay now what do we do?" Joules asked.

"Two of us will stay with Emmett and the package; the rest will observe what crashed here." Apollo suggested.

Then Kai, Gaby and Joules went forward into the forest while Apollo and Kristy stayed back to protect the package and their sleeping companion.

Kai jumped into the trees and was jumping from there while Joules and Gaby stayed on the ground following the sound of voices. Then when they got closer Kai joined up with the two on the ground and took the lead. They were tiptoeing through the forest. Then as they got closer they saw an orange light that represented a campfire and where there's a campfire, there's a campsite. Then Kai put his finger on his mouth to tell Joules and Gaby to be extremely quiet. Then Gaby glared at Kai.

"Since when do you give out orders?" she whispered

"I'm just telling you to be quiet; I wasn't trying to order you around, honestly." He tried to sound as honest as possible because knowing how unpredictable Gaby is he should choose his words carefully. "If you want to take the lead, be my guest." He said. Then Gaby walked in front of Kai and he decided to take the rear. Then they heard voices up ahead and then they now snuck to the campsite to see what's going on. Then they peeked through the bushes to see what they were dealing with and they saw four Pokémon sitting around the fire. A Doduo, Torkoal, Kabutops and a Loudred.

The male Kabutops stood up. "Okay whoever has the package should be here in this forest, and I'm guessing that they are a sleep right now, so now would be the perfect time to strike."

"But how will we find them?" The female Doduo asked

"Good question. It's not like we have a radar to tell us where it is." The male Torkoal added

"We will just have to find a campsite and we'll take it from them, besides Loudred can just track down their voices." The Kabutops replied

"Me hear voices." The male Loudred said stupidly

Then Joules' nose was twitching. "I'm gonna sneeze!" she whispered. Then both Gaby and Kai put their fingers above her nose to stop her from sneezing. Then she sighed and then when she stepped back she stomped on a twig.

"You here that?" the Kabutops asked

Then Loudred used Hyper Voice and is sent a loud vocal release towards the bushes Kai, Joules and Gaby were hiding in and the leafs were blown away and then they had been discovered.

"Oh hi, fancy meeting you here." Joules said

"It's over we've been found so I guess we should…" Then Gaby Teleported away from them. Then she appeared behind the other Pokémon. "Signal Beam!" Then she outstretched her hands and fired a rainbow coloured beam hit the Doduo as the Kabutops jumped over it.

"Discharge!"

Joules fired blue bolts of lightning in all directions hoping to hit one of them, and then she nearly struck the Loudred and hit the Torkoal.

Then the coal Pokémon fired balls of Lava out of his holes in his shell towards Joules. Then Joules braced herself for the definite hit but it never came because Kai intercepted it with Flamethower. Then he glared towards the Kabutops.

"Flame Wheel!"

"Aqua Jet!"

The Flame on Kai's tail grew and engulfed him in a fireball that shaped a wheel that Kai rolled in and he rolled towards the Kabutops, the Kabutops made water come out of the ground and he cloaked himself in it and then he used it to fly in mid-air towards Kai. Then they both collided and then the Aqua Jet flew through the Flame Wheel and this sent Kai into the sky.

"Slash!" Then the Kabutops withdrew the attack then he followed the Monferno into the sky and his blades glowed white and then he was about to send him down to the ground but then Kai saw this and dodge it in mid-air then he grabbed his right arm and threw him down to the ground. Then Kai powered up a ThunderPunch in an attempt to double-tap his opponent. But then he rolled at the last second and the Kai's fist hit the ground.

Meanwhile Gaby was busy with the Doduo and she was avoiding her Fury Attacks. "Too slow, dodo!" Gaby mocked

"Is this fast enough for you? Quick Attack!" And then she charged towards Gaby while followed by a streak of white light. And then Gaby was too slow to dodge it. "Still too slow then try hit this. Double Team!" and then she made twelve copies of herself that surrounded Gaby.

"_Okay think, where would the real one hide… of course in my blind spot._" Then she turned around swiftly and outstretched her hands. "Thunderbolt!" Then she fired a bolt of lightning out of her hands but then she hit one of the Doduo's copies.

"Not quite. Double Hit!" and then the Doduo hit her with her one of her heads into the air and then she jumped up and hit Gaby back down to the ground with her other head. "Drill Peck!" and then she jumped toward Gaby and she spun rapidly and then her beak struck her and then she slammed into a tree.

Kai then saw this. "Gaby!" "_Damn as if we weren't shorthanded enough._" Kai thought to himself.

"Your fight's over here!" the Kabutops said. "Metal Sound!" then his scythes turned a metal grey and then he clashed them together and then a grey sonic shockwave spread towards Kai and the ear splitting noise made him cover his ears. "AncientPower!" and then a white orb appeared around his scythes and then he threw it at Kai and then the orb made contact and he rolled back onto the ground.

Joules was staring down Loudred while backing away. "Okay jukebox! Let's see how you like this, Swift!" and then her tail glowed bright yellow and then she flung golden stars towards Loudred. Then they hit, and then Loudred staggered back. "Not so tough anymore huh?" and then she was hit from behind with a Heat Wave. Then she weakly got back up. "N-not cool dude."

"Maybe you'll think this is cooler, Shell Smash!" and then his shell glowed white and then red cracks appeared on the glow and then it shattered and then he swift-fully jumped into the air and landed behind Joules.

"How can you move so fast while you're lugging that shell around?" Joules asked

"Two words, Shell Smash." And then he use hit her hard with his head and then she flew towards the campsite. And then she faced a Hyper Voice courtesy of Loudred and then she flew back while covering her ears.

Then the three then came together. "I'm no expert but with just the three of us I think we're a little out of our league." Gaby stated

"Well I'm not giving up yet!" Kai said

"Yeah plus we have to beat them so they don't find the package." Said Joules. "But first who are you freaks?"

"We are from the Organisation Of Bounty Hunters. And we've been sent to get a package that is currently in your possession. So either tell us where it is or we don't knock you around a little." Said The Kabutops

"So how about it? Are you two still good to fight?" Kai asked

"To be honest, that Torkoal and Loudred hit me pretty hard." Joules said

"I'm still good, monkey boy." Gaby said

Then he whispered in Joules' ear. "Get back to the campsite and warn the others if we can hold them off, then you'll have to finish them and keep the package safe. We'll try to lead them away from you." Kai said.

Then Joules nodded. "Quick Attack!" and then she ran into the direction of the campsite.

"Where are you going coward?!" the Doduo yelled

"You're fight is with us!" Then Gaby and Kai had their backs to each other. "So, four of them and two of us." Kai stated.

"I like these odds." Gaby said before grinning

"Okay then, Flamethrower!" And Kai blasted flames toward the bounty hunters but only the Torkoal was hit and he didn't take much damage then the Loudred went towards Gaby.

"Screech!" and then he let out an ear splitting screech that made Gaby go down to her knees and then she covered her ears. "Let's end this. Shadow Ball!" and then an orb infused with dark energy sped towards Gaby and then her red eyes widened as she saw the attack speeding towards her. And then she flew back after the attack hit and landed on her back on to the gravel and slid backwards.

"Gaby! Dammit." Kai said before he was facing Kabutops, Torkoal and Doduo.

* * *

Meanwhile Kristy and Apollo were watching over the campsite. While Emmett was awake, surprisingly

"So do you think the others are okay?" Emmett asked

"Don't worry Kai pretty strong, he nearly beat a three Pokémon gang by himself, so he can handle himself out there." Kristy said

Then they heard rustling in the bushes and then Joules came out there and she was panting.

"Joules? What are you doing here?" Apollo asked.

"Bounty… Hunters." She replied between pants.

"What! And what about Gaby and Kai?" Apollo asked.

"They just told me to run back, but we have to go and help them, those hunters are pretty tough."

"But what about the package?" Emmett asked.

"We'll have to take our chances." Kristy said.

Then all four of them followed Joules and they went to assist Kai and Gaby in defeating the hunters.

* * *

"Double Hit!" the Doduo yelled and Kai let one of the head hit him then he grabbed the other one. "NO!"

"ThunderPunch!" and his fist crackled with electricity and he punched the Twin Bird Pokémon, with his left fist and then she flew back to the trees and she rolled back to the ground and her two heads got tangled. Then Kai ran towards Loudred and he charged Mach Punch and his right arm glowed and he went to punch the Pokémon.

"Come get me, Hyper Voice!" And then he let out a huge yell that sent clear shockwaves towards Kai. And then he backed away and fell to his knees.

"Slash!" Kai heard this from behind him and then Kabutops swiped him with his scythe and he flew in mid-air but then he straightened himself and landed on his feet. Then Kai started charging into Kabutops and activated ThunderPunch, but then he was blasted by balls of Lava towards the Monferno from behind, and then he turned around and intercepted the attack with Flamethrower, and then he turned around and then saw Aqua Jet approaching him, and then everything went slow and then he jumped backflipped over the attack and then time went back to normal and then he went charged towards the Kabutops.

"Mach Punch!"

And then he landed a hit on his back and then the Shellfish Pokémon fell forward. And then the Kabutops grinned.

"You just made a big mistake!" and then swiftly turned around and tackled Kai with his leg and before the Monferno fell to the ground, he kicked him in the chin and almost at lighting speeds he started slashing continuously with his scythes and the continuous attacks hit up higher into the air. Then his scythes turned a metal shade of grey and a white aura surrounded them.

"Sonic Slash!" And then he slashed Kai with his Special Attack and then he fell to the ground, and right when Kabutops made impact it sounded like two metal objects hitting each other and the sound resonated around the entire Sakura Forest.

Then the other heard that as the got there.

"Did you hear that?" Kristy asked.

And then they got there and the saw Kai lying face down on the ground.

"KAI!" Joules yelled and she ran to his side. "Y-you bastards! Discharge!" and then she shot blue wild lightning bolts everywhere. Then the attack missed both Kabutops and Torkoal. And then both Pokémon approached them.

"Heat Wave!"

Torkoal blasted a red wave of heat toward the two.

And then Joules closed her eyes and then the blue features on her body glowed a shiny cyan colour and then a colourless semi-sphere barrier appeared around Joules and Kai. And Heat Wave was absorbed by the shield and then she let the shield go down and then she felt woozy but then shook herself back to contention.

"Here Kai, take this." She put a piece of Revival Herb in his mouth and then he cringed. And then he clenched his fist and took sand in his fist.

Then Kristy and Apollo went to Gaby. And they gave her a piece of Revival Herb. And then she cringed as well.

"Looks like it's up to us." Kristy said as she, Apollo, Emmett and Joules faced off against the hunters

Then Emmett fell asleep and they heard snoring.

"Emmett this is not the time!" Kristy yelled, but then Emmett started running towards the hunters. And then he started rolling towards them and only hit Torkoal and Loudred and they fell back.

"Did he just use Rollout while in his sleep?" Kristy asked

"Yep, his Special Ability is Unconscious Movement, but it's no different from sleep walking accept he fights the opponent, think of it sleep fighting." Apollo explained. "And while in this state he's constantly recovering energy. And he will stay like this, considering he's not hit hard enough with a force that will wake him up."

"Hyper Voice!" and then he let out his huge soundwave but then nothing happened as he jumped into the air and then a huge shadow appeared above Loudred and then he saw the butt of Emmett. "Please Arceus! Have mercy on me soul!" and then he got body slammed into the ground and he was done.

And then the Kabutops, saw the package and then he ran towards it.

"Hidden Power!"

And then he saw a green orb heading towards him, but then he dodged it.

"You're not getting that package!" Kristy said

"Oh really. AncientPower!" and then a white sphere and then flung it towards Kristy who countered it with Hidden Power and when both orbs hit. Then from out of nowhere he was hit with a Take Down from his side. But then he got up and rubbed dust off his shoulders. "Now my turn!" Then he activated Slash and Tried to slash Kristy but she ducked down, (Matrix style) the she jumped up.

"Force Palm!" and then as she fell back down she tried placing her palm. Then Kabutops jumped over a Bite from Apollo.

"Dammit, he's fast!" Apollo stated

"Lemme try something. Force Palm!" and then she ran towards the Pokémon and then front flipped into the air and then shot AncientPower towards the Herdier.

Apollo just dodged the attack. "This will take a while."

* * *

"Swift!"

"Lava Plume!"

Joules fired stars from her light yellow glowing tail. And that attack collided with the Lava Plume heading towards him.

"Try this, Quick Attack!" and then she ran towards Torkoal while followed by a streak of white light. And when she hit his shell she rubbed her head in pain. "OW! That hurt." And then Torkoal was prepared to fire a Heat Wave Attack, then Emmett used Rollout on him and then the Torkoal just dodged it, his speed still increased thanks to Shell Smash. Then he ran back to the centre of the campsite where the knocked out bodies of the Doduo and the Loudred. And next to Kabutops who was panting.

"Looks like we'll need to resort to dirty tricks to get the package. Napoleon use your Special Ability." The Kabutops commanded.

Then the Torkoal named Napoleon made black smoke coming from the holes in his shell. And then the others couldn't see and then the Kabutops, grabbed the package and then started running. Get Audrey and Sonic and run to the Pods. Then all of a sudden as he almost got away he started floating with a blue aura surrounding him.

"What the!" he yelled.

"Quick Attack!" and then Joules ran in a circle and then she made a vacuum that sucked up the smoke and concentrated it in one area.

Then Kai and Gaby were standing and all of their bruises were partially healed. "We have to end this now!" said Kai. Then Gaby whispered in his ear. "That might actually work. Okay lets go, Flamethrower!" and then he blasted a continuous scorching flame towards the space between the Torkoal and Kabutops.

"You really are a bad shot, you missed completely." The Kabutops mocked.

"Did he?" Gaby said before her eyes glowed light blue and then she became surrounded by a blue aura and then before the Flamethrower hit it's empty target it became surrounded in a blue aura and then it split into two and went towards the two Pokémon but the flames spun around them several times before them went into the sky and then they combined and then a huge stream of fire shaped like a Chinese fire dragon sped towards both of them and then it engulfed both of them and then they flew backwards into their knocked out teammates.

Then the fire dragon disappeared into embers that spread everywhere.

"YEAAH! We totally kicked their butts!" Gaby exclaimed.

"Yes, I guess we did." Kai chuckled

Then they approached the hunters. "Use the remaining energy you have left to take your friends, and go back to where you came from!" Kai said sternly.

Then the Kabutops and the Torkoal who were singed took their teammates and retreated back to the part of the Sakura Gate where they landed their pods.

"So what now?" Joules asked

"We get this to Sakura Village as soon as possible before anything else happens." Apollo said

"Okay lets go." Kristy said

And then they continued to walk through the route during the nightfall, after they packed up the camping supplies.

* * *

Then it was dawn and then the guild members saw Sakura Village in their sights.

"Finally! Let's get this thing delivered and then Joules took the package and ran into the village. And then the village look astonishing, no technological enhancements were added to the village and the village ground was green with Sakura trees around, the majority were Grass type Pokémon, and there was a huge waterfall on the village and the waterfall led up to the forest deeper in the Sakura Gate.

"This place is quite beautiful it's defiantly more beautiful than in the stories I've heard." Kai stated

"I must admit this place is radiant." Apollo said

"Now where is the client?" Kristy asked.

"Maybe he is in that building over there." Joules said before she rushed in to the building then it was quite traditional with fish spears instead of rods. "Hello?! Package from the Haxourus Guild. We went through a lot of trouble to get it here."

Then a Meganium came out of a room separated by curtains. "Oh hello, did you say you're from the Guild?"

"Yes, we are. We have the package you wanted." Said Apollo

"Ah yes the package from our friends in the Garden Oasis." Then she opened the package and then inside the package were assorted flavours of Poffins.

"What are these?" Kai asked

"There Poffins, the most delectable food in the Pokémon world." Apollo explained

"Wait, we nearly got killed to from delivering pastries?!" Gaby asked

"Gaby have you had Poffins, there really good." Joules added

"So it makes sense why those bounty hunters were after us." Kristy said.

"Either way we're done with our mission, so let's go." Joules said

But then when they were outside the village Kai was in deep thought.

"Something wrong Kai?" Kristy asked as Gaby went back with her.

"It's those Bounty Hunters, I don't know why but, my gut tells me that we better watch our backs. We might have angered someone very evil."

"We're part of the guild now Kai, beating bad guys and rescuing Pokémon is part of the job." Kristy said

Gaby started. "Besides, bounty hunters don't hold grudges, they just come to do the job and that's it. Though the OOBH (Organisation of Bounty Hunters) has never failed one job and now we're responsible for destroying their perfect record. WERE SO AWESOME!" Then she caught up with Kai. "Hey monkey boy that was a sweet move we pulled off. So I was thinking, what should we call it?"

"How about Psychic Flame." Kai suggested

"I was going for Kick Ass Flying Flame but your name's good too. Fine we'll call it that. You did good today. So…" Then she outstretched her arm. "Welcome to the Guild."

Then Kai accepted her gesture and shook her hand back.

* * *

Then they were back in Guild master Haxourus' quarters.

"I take it the mission was successful?" he asked

"Yes guild master." Kristy replied

"Well as promised I will increase your rank." And then Kai and Kristy's badges changed. The pink gem turned green and they were elevated to Bronze Rank.

"I appreciate your gratitude." Kai said

"Yes now your exploration teams, Kristy you will join Team Eclipse and Kai you will partner up with Team Yin. Is that okay?"

"Of course." Kai and Kristy replied.

"Okay you are dismissed." And they all left.

"So how about we give you a tour?" Apollo asked.

"Yeah that would be great." Kristy replied. "How about it Kai?" and Kai was staring out the window out into the city. "Kai? Are you okay?"

"I'm great, we're finally here Kristy. We made it to the guild, it's just that… now that I'm here I have no idea what to do now."

"Take it one day at a time Kai. Your destiny will be revealed to you in time. For now just enjoy life."

"Thank you Kristy." Then he embraced Kristy in a friendly hug.

"Anytime dude."

* * *

In the swamp that the Bounty Hunters left, the boss was still in the shadows.

"Our perfect record, tarnished by Guild members. I cannot allow this to continue; eventually I'll have to do something about them." Then he threw a dart and it hit the bullseye. "Yes very soon."

* * *

**What are the OOBH up to and what does this mean for the Guild, what is Kai's destiny and what adventures is he in for now that he is officially part of the Guild.**

**(A/N: Another chapter done. Thanks for reading, and if you have any suggestions or OC's please send them through via PM. And I'm working on adding the OCs that have been sent to me to the story.)**


	4. S1 E4: The Runaway

**Hello there, here is the fourth chapter of PMD: The Birth of a Hero, the Disclaimer coming up next**

** I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: The Birth of a Hero  
S1 E4: The Runaway**

It was nightfall and an Eevee was running in a clear grassy field with a bag on her back and then she slowed her run and started panting, then she lied down but then she heard something and there were red lights flashing behind her.

"_It must be the Ampharos patrol._" She thought to herself.

And then she continued her run until she slipped and fell. And then they were close.

"_Looks like I have no choice._"

Then the two Ampharos stopped in their tracks. "Did you hear that?" he asked and then they looked in the bushes from where the voice came from. And then they saw a Mareep.

"Did you see an Eevee run by here?" one of the Ampharos asked

And then the Mareep cocked her head in the easterly direction.

"Thanks." And then they ran in the direction that the Mareep said and then they ran.

And then the Eevee came out of the same bush and ran in the opposite direction.

* * *

Back at the Guild it was a day after Kai and Kristy were put in their exploration teams. As usual Pokémon were walking around the guild but the actual guild members were in the mess hall and their chef was a Munchlax named Richard.

Kristy went and grabbed a tray and then she approached Apollo.

"Mornin Apollo."

Then Apollo yawned. "Morning Kristy."

"So is everyone usually awake this early?" she asked

"Yes, the food Richard makes is very tasty. So everyone tries to get some before it runs out."

Then there was one sausage left and a sertain Pachirisu and Emolga put their paws on the last one. And then they glared at each other.

"Back off! One of use is going to get this and it's going to be me!" Joules warned

"Yeah right squirrely, now get away from the sausage or prepare to get zapped." Voltra replied

Then both of their yellow cheeks crackled yellow and blue electricity and the growled at each other.

"Oh boy, here we go." Apollo said

Kristy started "3...2…1" Then a ring bell was sounded and then the two Pokémon pounced on each other.

"Shock Wave!"

"Discharge!"

And Joules let loose a wave of wild blue lightning bolts that went in all directions. Voltra shot a yellow bolt of lightning towards Joules and both electric type attacks collided and made a small explosion, Then they flew to opposite sides of the mess hall.

"Swift!"

"Electro Ball!"

Joules' tail glowed yellow and then she flung golden stars toward Voltra. Then Voltra retaliated and her tail glowed yellow and then a ball of electricity formed around it and then she jumped into the air and front flipped and flung the ball toward the Swift attack and they cancelled each other out.

"No way! It's a dead heat!" Kristy stated.

"Okay Voltra, you're going down! Quick Attack!" And Joules then charged towards Voltra with a streak of light following her.

"Not today squirrely! Acrobatics!" Then Emolga flew in mid-air then charged towards Joules in breakneck speeds.

Then they collided several times trying to take each other out. Then a figure walked towards to counter and picked up the last sausage and then the two electric types looked up as they were on top of each other and saw someone about to eat their sausage.

"GET AWAY FROM OUR SAUSAGE!" They yelled in unison

"Discharge!"

"Shock Wave!"

And they sent their electric attacks towards a Dewott and then she front flipped away from the attack and the attacks both hit Richard and he screamed and then he had swirls in his eyes as he fainted.

Then the Dewott leaned against the wall and she ate the sausage.

Then the Emolga had endless anime tears running down her face "Melodia WHY!?"

Then she giggled to herself and then walked away then Kristy followed her out of the mess hall then Kristy followed her.

Meanwhile Gaby was walking past the training room listening to her music on an MP3, and then she took out her earphones as she saw Kai practising something. He thrusted his arms backwards and then a small reddish fireball appeared. And then he kept moving his hands to control the flame and then when he thrusted his arms forward the fireball exploded in his face and he flew backwards.

"Hey, Monkey Boy!" Gaby yelled

And then Kai got up and turned around and saw a certain Kirlia. "Greeting Gaby." He greeted, and then he bowed to her.

"Geez! Why be so formal, were friends aren't we."

Then Kai ignored her. And returned to his stance and was about to power up another fireball.

"Whacha doing?" She asked

Then he ignored her again and then he tried firing the fireball again and like last time it blew up in front of his face and flew back and hit the wall and then he got up and he was panting furiously and there was sweat all over his face.

"Monk… Kai? Are you okay?" And then he passed out. "Oh Crap!" Then she picked him up along her shoulder and dragged him to the infirmary.

* * *

Meanwhile Kristy was following the Dewott known as Melodia.

"Hi I'm Kristy." She greeted. And the Dewott kept walking away. "Hey I'm talking to you!" she yelled Then Melodia looked back. "What's up? I'm trying to be nice."

Then she looked back.

"You can trust me, I won't bite. Not that I can anyway."

"Sorry, I… look it's nothing it's just I…"

"You have trouble trusting people?" Kristy asked

"You could say that. Actually I don't really like talking to new people." Melodia admitted.

"Well you seem quite nice. Wanna hang out for a while?"

"Sorry I was going to look for a mission to do to do today, since my team leader is busy fighting for food and she is very incapable."

"Wait, Voltra is your team leader."

"Yep. Leader of Team Kinesis. She is one year older than me so she kinda out ranks me, plus if I said no she would have shocked me and me being a water type…"

"No need to go on. Well good luck."

Then Melodia was about to run off. "Hey what's your name?"

"It's Kristy."

"Well I'll be seeing ya." Then she runs off.

Then she went to the electronic message boards and then she pressed a button and a green holographic mission briefing came up the green holographic colour meant that it was an E ranked mission

"_**Dear Guild members, our Daughter an Eevee has gone missing and we are really worried, so please if you could find her and return her to these coordinates. She was last seen at the Grassy Orchard."**_ Then a code of coordinates appeared below the message and then Melodia took her silver cylinder and jammed it in the space so that the mission could be copied to its hard drive.

Then she took out the cylinder and ran back to her dorms to find Voltra.

* * *

Meanwhile Kai was lying on a bed and an Audino was tending to him. "What am I doing here?"

"You drained all your energy so Gaby and I helped you get back here." The Audino explained.

"You may thank me later Monkey Boy."

Then he turned his head and saw Gaby leaning on the doorway.

Then he saw Kristy to his left looking worried.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine don't worry about me." He said

"Okay, if you say so."

"Hey Kristy, since I will be here for a few hours, can you do something for me?" Kai asked

"Sure, anything."

"I need you to find out, who were those hunters we faced two days ago."

"Okay then." Then she ran out and Gaby followed her out

* * *

"Voltra!" Melodia yelled as she looked for the Emolga in the park of Haxorus City.

Then Voltra got up and ran to her partner. "What is it?" she asked.

"We have a mission." She said and then Voltra read on Melodia's cylinder.

"Okay but if we're looking for a Pokémon, well need a good nose, there's a once off sale going on in the afternoon and I don't want to miss it." She said

Then they got back to the guild and went to the swimming pool area and they Apollo floating on his back relaxing.

"Apollo!" Voltra yelled

Then he turned over. "What is it?"

"We have a mission and we need your nose." She said.

"Okay." Then he doggie paddled out of the pool.

"Wait don't sh…" and Apollo shook his fur and then the water went on Voltra.

"Nice, now I smell like wet Herdier." Voltra moaned as she was soaked in water that came from Apollo's fur.

"Sorry about that."

Then they left the Guild and then they got the edge of the city which faced the ocean this place was known as the Lapras Express. where there were Lapras and there was destination signs next to them and one of the signs said Grassy Orchard. Then there was an Azuril who made bubble helmets for the non-Water types to breathe in. Then Apollo and Voltra took them and they placed them through their heads and they had the helmets on. Then they got on the Lapras.

"Could you please take us to the Grassy Orchard." Melodia asked

Then the Lapras used Dive and then she dived into the water, and she travelled through an underwater tunnel. And there water types all over swimming outside the tunnel.

After about a 35 minutes they surfaced in a lake and then the bubbles popped and they got off, but the Apollo gave both Lapras and Azuril a tip for their troubles and then they stayed there waiting for them to come back.

"So this is the Grassy Orchard huh." Voltra asked.

And they were looking at an empty field with a few trees that had fruits growing on them

"Okay Apollo, start sniffing." Voltra said

"Odor Sleuth." He said and then he lifted his nose in the air and then caught the smell of an Eevee. "This way." He said as he led them down the Grassy Orchard.

Then he led them through some trees with apples.

"So is your nose that good?" Melodia asked

"Well it's an ability my great grandparents discovered and then I inherited it. It's called Sinus Sense, not to brag but I can sniff anything in a 60 mile radius." Apollo explained

"Okay that's great now let's find that Eevee."

Then they walked a few more meters and then they saw a Bidoof sniffing the ground. Then Apollo stopped.

"Have you found the Eevee?" Voltra asked

"Well, the Eevee scent is coming from that Bidoof." Apollo stated.

"What, but that's impossible." Melodia said

"I think we have an imposter."

Then the Bidoof tried to run. But then Voltra got in front of the Pokémon. "Give it up you can outspeed me."

"She does have a point."Melodia stated. "Now what's going on here?"

Then the Bidoof looked defeated then it jumped and backflipped in the air and it became surrounded by an orange wheel and when she landed back on the floor there was an Eevee facing them.

"You're an Eevee!" Voltra and Melodia exclaimed

"Okay we found the missing Eevee now let's get her back home." The Emolga said.

"NO! I'm not going back there! Quick Attack!" And then she ran into Emolga while being followed by a streak of white light. Then she ran off.

"Hey get back here!" Voltra yelled and then she glided after the Eevee.

"That Eevee won't get far with Voltra chasing her."

"Then we better stay behind her." Apollo suggested

Then they ran after Voltra

Meanwhile Voltra was gliding after the Eevee. "Stop Eevee! Or I will zap you!"

"I'm never going back there!" the Eevee replied

"Fine but you made me do this. Shock Wave!" Then her cheeks sparked with electricity and then she let loose a bolt of Electricity towards the Eevee. And then the Eevee was shocked and then she passed out and stopped running.

"Nice one, Voltra. Next time we get to rescue a Pokémon I'll make sure you stay behind." Melodia said

"Hey I'm the leader remember, I have more experience than you."

"Yeeeah that's why they chose you." Melodia said sarcastically.

"Yes that's right now let's wake her up."

"I might have something." Apollo said as he took out a Chesto Berry and put it in her mouth.

Then her eyes opened slightly as she chewed it bit by bit. Then her eyes widened when she saw who she was with.

"Calm down we're not going to hurt you, isn't that right… Voltra?!" Apollo said

"Yeah I'll tone it down on the shocking."

Then she got up. "Thanks can we go and talk by the river?" the Eevee asked

"Sure." Then the two went to go to the river.

"Well now what do we do?" Melodia asked

"Cloud spotting?"

"Sure, maybe that will cure our boredom."

* * *

Back at the Guild Kristy was at the library and was on the computer looking up the Organisation of Bounty Hunters

"Uh Kris, what are you doing?" Gaby asked

"I'm trying to find out who the those bounty hunters were we fought a few days ago."

"You know I could go and spy on them if you like I know…people who know where their base is." Gaby said

"I think we better play it safe and research from here if that's okay." Then a Beautifly with green glasses hovered past them.

"Hello youngsters." She said in a motherly tone. "I haven't seen you here before."

"My name is Kristy, I joined the Guild about two days ago."

"Oh wonderful. I'm Vanessa. I'm Guild Master Viper's assistant."

"Oh then maybe you could help us."

"Okay what is it?"

"On our first mission we fought four Pokémon from the Organisation of Bounty Hunters, me and Gaby want to know who they are."

"Okay then follow me."

Then the Meditite and the Kirlia followed her to her quarters.

"This is my computer, it is where all the data of all the hostile Pokémon is stored. Now let's see who these hunters are." Then she opened a folder and there were countless folders of team names, then she opened one of them. And then there were 3D spinning pictures of the Pokémon. "Are these them?" she asked

"Yes that's them." Gaby replied

"Let's see, The Torkoal is Napoleon, the Doduo's name is Audrey, the Loudred is Sonic, and their leader Kabutops is Excalibur." Kristy read, and it showed their moves and it also said that they now had a mission success rate of 97,453% "Thanks Miss Vanessa."

"Anytime youngsters."

Then they left the room.

"Wait what if I forget everything."

"Not to worry Kris. I drew everything down so now your pretty little head can remember." Gaby said

"Wow, you drew the 3D animations and everything. Thanks Gaby."

"Pfft, it was no trouble."

* * *

Apollo and the Eevee managed to make it to the lake.

"So why are we here at the lake?" Apollo asked

"Because, I don't want to go back!"

"What!"

"I never got lost, I ran away! My parents probably posted that mission to the Guild."

"Okay, let's start from the beginning, I'm Apollo what's your name?"

"My name is Miyako, I'm thirteen, and I ran away from my village because my parents were looking for a husband for me…"

"And you didn't want to be tied down to an arranged marriage right?"

"Exactly. My friend a Shellos told me to go through with it but I said no. Her parents are preparing her wedding as we speak."

"So you ran away, but surely you had a place in mind where you wanted to go?"

"Yeah, I wanted to join the Guild because I wanted to find adventure, and maybe a few friends along the way. But I suppose you're going to take me back to my village right?"

Then Apollo rubbed his paw on his chin.

"Well, I guess we could let this one slide."

"So you will allow me to join!?" she asked with her eyes sparking.

"Sure why not." Then she pounced on him and embraced him in a tight hug.

"I can sense your happiness but can you let me go?" Apollo asked

And then Miyako let go as soon as he asked and her cheeks were burning.

"Well ready to go?" he asked

"Yeah let's go!" she said cheerfully

"Wait, before I forget, how did you change into a Bidoof? I thought Zoura could only use the Illusion ability."

"Yeah… funny story about that… my dad was a Zoura and I guess I sort of inherited it. I can do illusions but I struggle doing boys."

"Really." Apollo said raising an eyebrow

Then she jumped up into the air and flipped and an orange light surrounded her, then when she landed back on the ground she turned into a Herdier more specifically she turned into Apollo.

"Okay, you turning into me is a little uncomfortable and most Herdier don't have bushy light brown bushy tails." Apollo stated

"See." Then she went back to her normal form.

"Okay can we get back to the others?"

"Sure." She said feeling a little down

"Don't worry; you'll get the hang of it." Apollo assured "I'll even help you as soon as we get back."

"Thanks."

Then they got back to Voltra and Melodia.

"You two done?" Voltra asked

"We're ready."

"Alright now let's find that village." Melodia said

"Actually, change of plans she's coming with us to the Guild."

"Is she okay with it?" Voltra asked

"Yeah, in fact she wanted to join the Guild all along." Apollo said

"Really, okay well we'll just go and tell her parents and…"

"NO!" Miyako yelled. "They can't know, I don't want them to know."

Then Melodia and Voltra tiled their heads after hearing this.

"I'll explain on the way."

Then they heard the ground shook and an Arbok came out of the ground and stared down at them. "Where do you think you're going?!"

"Wait a minute, Arbok aren't indigenous to the Grassy Orchard." Apollo said

"Well you know your Pokémon, but what you didn't know is that we were originally sent to retrieve the Eevee, and our boss posted that mission making it look like it came from the parents of that Eevee."

"Who's 'we', and why go through all that trouble?" Voltra asked.

"To test you. We already have data on the two monkeys the Snorlax, the Kirlia, the electric squirrel and the mutt." A Kingler said walking out of the hole the Arbok came out of

"How many of you guys are there?" Voltra asked

"Just three of us, now you have two choices, give us the Eevee so we can do the right thing and return her to her village or we plaster your bodies across this Orchard." A Shiftry said coming out from behind a tree

"Huddle!" Voltra said

And then Apollo, Melodia and Voltra went into a Huddle.

"I think we should just cut our losses and give the Eevee to the bounty hunters." Voltra suggested

"What, we can't just let her get taken by them." Apollo said

"I'll have to agree with the sky squirrel on this one. Besides these guys look powerful I don't know if we can take them."

"Well that's where we differ." Then he got out of the Huddle "If you guys want to leave then go ahead, but I'll be dammed if I just let them take her." Then he looked towards the bounty hunters.

"So what's your answer mutt?" the Kingler asked

"I'm not running am I."

Then Miyako ran to him. "Apollo, you don't have to do this. You're the only one who actually listens to me; I don't want to see you get hurt!"

Then he whispered in her ear. "I'll hold them off, get to the Lake there's a Lapras, get on it and it will take you to Haxourus City." Then she shook her head. "Don't worry I'll be at the guild before you know it."

Then she nodded. "Okay." And then she ran to the route which led to the river where the Lapras and Azuril were waiting.

"Hey where are you going?" the Kingler asked and then he ran after her but then Apollo used Retaliate on the Pincer Pokémon and then he slid back after the impact. "Hey what gives?"

"Your fight is with me!" Apollo growled

"Fine after we take you down, getting that Eevee will be a piece of cake."

"We'll see."

* * *

Then the three Pokémon were at the Lapras and they were about to leave.

"I can't let this happen." Miyako said

"Huh?" Voltra asked

"This is all happening because of me. Apollo is out there fighting bounty hunters, and here I am with my tail between my legs."

"We should go back." Melodia said.

"WHAT!" Voltra yelled

"Look he may not be part of our team but he's still part of the Guild and we shouldn't leave any guild member behind."

"Then what are we waiting for let's go!" Miyako yelled. Then the Dewott and the Eevee ran back to help Apollo.

"Fine but if you get capture don't come crying to me!" Voltra yelled. Then she looked at the path they took.

* * *

"Poison Sting!"

And the Arbok fired glowing purple glowing needles out of his mouth and Apollo was running out of the way of the attack, but then Kingler was right behind him.

"Metal Claw!"

Kingler's claw turned a shade of metallic grey and then he went and smacked the Herdier away further into the Orchard. Apollo rolled on the floor. Then he got up and then he saw the Shiftry for a second but then he blinked and then he was gone.

"Faint Attack!"

Then all of a sudden Apollo was hit from the kneed from the side and then he slammed into a tree. Then he got up weakly then he saw Shiftry speeding towards him. Then he glared towards his opponent.

"X-Scissor!" and then he crossed his leaf blades to try to slash Apollo but then he missed as the Herdier jumped into the air.

"Take Down!" he yelled and then he cloaked in an orange light and then he charged into the Shiftry and made him dig into the ground as he was forced backwards. Then he looked behind him and then he saw Kingler ready to hit him from the side with Metal Claw. Then he ducked. "Bite!" and then he bit down on Kingler's left arm and then Kingler wailed in pain.

"Get him off me!" he yelled

"Don't worry this will. Gunk Shot!" the Arbok made a purple glowing trash bag appeared outside his mouth then he launched it torward. Apollo and Kingler.

Then Apollo released his mouth grip on the Kingler's arm and then he jump out of the way and only the shockwave hit him and but Kingler took the full force of the attack.

"Coil watch where you're shooting!" the Kingler yelled

"Whatever, where is that mutt?" the cobra Pokémon asked himself.

"Right here! Take Down and he charged into the back into Arbok while covered in a white and orange light. And he sent him flying towards the tree. Then he backed up and he saw the three hunters come together and walk towards him. "Damn, these guys don't know when to quit."

Then they came towards him at their fastest speed and Shiftry sped towards Apollo, but then disappeared at the last second and then he felt himself being punched from behind from above. Then the Shiftry went in front him and then seeds with green auras surrounding them and then he threw them towards the Herdier at point blank range and the seed exploded and they sent him back and then there was smoke surrounding him. Then when he looked up he saw those same seeds flying to his direction and then he just dodged them as they singed the ground Apollo was standing on.

The Apollo saw a shadow go over him. "Ice Fang!" the Arbok bared his light blue glowing fangs on the back of Apollo and he screamed in pain then ice started to form on his fur and then he picked up Apollo with his tail. "Shiner batter up!" then he threw Apollo and then he saw that we was heading to the path of the Kingler.

"Crabhammer!" Kingler's left claw glowed blue and then he slammed his claw left and he hit Apollo out into the sky, and then he fell on the ground.

"Dammit!" he forced out as he coughed out drops of blood. Then he got up and heard voices behind him then he say Melodia and Miyako were running towards him.

Miyako gasped in fear. "What did they do to you?" she asked

"Don't worry I'm good."

"No you're not!" Then she looked towards Melodia. "There's got to be something we can use to help him."

Then she took her bag from her back, "A piece of revival herb will have to the trick." Then she gave it to the Eevee who fed it to Apollo.

"Miyako, we have bigger problems to worry about."

"I know, but can we take them, I mean look what they did to Apollo."

"We have to try. Ready?"

Miyako nodded. Then they both charged towards the bounty hunters.

"Let's see if you like this! Razor Shell!" And Melodia took he scalchops from her hips and blue sabers came out of them then she was going to slash Shiftry with them but then Shiftry just dodged it and then punched her from behind with Faint Attack. Then she fell to the ground. "Oh it is on!"

Then Miyako was thrown to a tree.

"Had enough, Eevee?" The Arbok asked. "Why don't you just come home like a good little Pokémon."

"Not happening Bite!" And then she went to bite Kingler but then he swatted her away with Metal Claw.

"Gunk Shot!" and the Arbok fired a purple glowing trash bag full of… trash and then he flung it from his mouth towards Miyako and then she got hit and flew back and then landed on her back.

"Now are you ready to give up?" the Kingler asked.

"Quick Attack!" then she ran into Kingler who managed to catch her with her and then he threw he back to the tree and she was really low on energy.

"So what's it gonna be?" the Arbok asked

"I choose, Trump Card!" And then huge projectile rectangles appeared around her and then they launched towards the Kingler and Arbok and they flew back as the cards made impact. "I'm not finished yet. LAST RESORT!" she chanted and then her body became surrounded in a white aura and then she charged to the two of them and then she flew the hunters into a tree and made it fall over. Then she was panting and her eyes widened when she saw them get up. "NO! This isn't happening…"

"Shock Wave!"

A yellow bolt of electricity struck both the Pincer and the Cobra Pokémon and they fell over.

"Yay I saved the day!" then Voltra began doing a weird victory dance.

* * *

"Fury Cutter!" and Melodia was continuously raking her white glowing claws on the Shiftry's leaf claws.

"Faint Attack!" and then he disappeared and then punched her from behind.

"That does it! NIGHT SLASH!" and then she slashed his right eye with her purple glowing claws. "Now time to end this battle. FURIOUS SHELL!" Melodia took out her scalchops and then the blue saber came out but then it shifted to a greenish brown colour and then the cross chopped the Shiftry's belly and then slashed across his mid-section with her right scalchop saber, then the Shiftry fell over, defeated. And then Melodia was panting.

Voltra saw the whole thing. "Woah!" "_Note to self: never make Melodia mad._" Voltra thought to herself

Meanwhile Miyako ran to Apollo who was lying down.

"Are you okay?" she asked

"I'm a lot better." He replied

Then she sighed in relief. "Idiot! Why would you do that?!"

"Do I really need a reason, to help someone when they are in need?"

Then she helped him to his feet. "Thanks but I'm fine."

"So did you really mean it? Can I really join the guild?" Miyako asked

"Sure, why would I joke about that? Now let's go home. Melodia, Voltra you ready?"

"Yeah lets go." She said quickly. "If we leave now, I can make it back in time for the sale! Now go, go, go go, go, go, go!" she commanded and then they got on the Lapras and the Azuril who just finished playing cards.

Then they put on their bubble helmets.

"You just put it on like this?" Miyako asked, then everyone nodded and then she put it on and the bubble shaped around her head. Then the Lapras used Dive and then he swam back into the tunnel. Miyako could do nothing but gaze in awe at what she saw and the continuous flurry of underwater native water types swimming around she even waved at a female Frillish who waved back.

Then they arrived back at the Lapras Express and then they walked back to the city and then Voltra sped off to the jewellery sale that she was waiting for. Then they got back to the guild.

"So this is the Haxourus Guild?" Miyako asked in awe

"Yep. Now let's get to Vanessa's quarters so we can get you set up." Apollo suggested

"Yeah but since we didn't bring Eevee back to her parents, were probably not get any Pokédollars for compensation." Melodia stated

"I'm okay with it?" Apollo replied

"Okay then I'll be seeing you later." Then she walked to another part of the Guild

"Okay let's get you set up."

Then Joules ran up to the two. "Hey Apollo where were you?"

"I helped Team Kinesis on a mission."

"Okay, who's the newbie?"

"I'm Miyako and I just joined the Guild."

"Well good for you. I'm off to the jewellery sale."

"Better hurry. Voltra is already there."

"WHAT! That flying Pikachu beat me there! Quick Attack!" and then she ran into the city to get to the sale.

"I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy it here." Miyako said as her brown eyes sparkled

* * *

Deep in the Grassy Orchard. In a village the three bounty hunters were there and were there talking to a Zoroark and an Umbreon.

"Yep they beat us with numbers and they got away with your daughter." The Arbok explained.

"So the Guild has kidnapped our daughter." The female Umbreon said

"We will not rest until we get our daughter back and the Guild pays for their crimes." The Male Zoroark said angrily

"Did you hear that boss?" the Kingler asked looking into his two way communicator

"I heard everything. Perhaps we can use their aggression to our advantage." Then he cackled in maniacal laughter.

* * *

**Will Miyako's parents really retaliate against The Guild? Will the OOBH ever reveal the true reason for these tests and data? And what adventures will the Guild members be in for?**

**(A/N: I forgot to say this in the last chapter, but I'm also accepting OC's for villains, Bounty Hunters or otherwise if you could.)**

**P.S: Miyako was created by; I Am A Poopface  
Melodia was created by; xXx Tigerblade xXx**

**I still have OC's that I'm going to add to the story.**


	5. S1 E5: The Labyrinth Cave

**Not much to say really, here's the disclaimer**

**I don't own Pokémon and some of the characters seen in this Fic.**

* * *

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: The Birth of a Hero  
S1 E5: The Labyrinth Cave **

Inside a deep cave on a rock pedestal there was a relic that looked like a sun and a crescent moon were stuck together and then it glowed yellow in pulses then it made a light yellow glow that illuminated the deep cave then the glow died down. And then outside the cave itself three orbs, one purple, one blue, and one yellow floated into the cave itself. Then an Espeon woke up in the middle of the night and then went to a giant chasm where the cave was and then she had a worried look on her face.

* * *

In a city that is as developed as Haxourus City, inside a tower that overlooks the entire civilisation a Bisharp was looking at three Pokémon. "One of the shards has awakened. I want you to look for it. It appears to be in the Celestial Oasis, find it and bring it back here." Then three Silhouettes bowed before him and then they jumped of a platform and on to the floor of the city and then they left the city and headed for the Celestial Oasis on foot.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Haxourus Guild, the Pokémon were doing going about their regular business. But in the training area Kai was panting as yet another fireball blew up in his face. He was preparing yet another fireball but then he thought better of it and then he got his hands out of the position then he walked out of the area. But then when he was gone Gaby appeared out of a trash can that was outside the training area, then she took a discarded banana peel and threw it off her head. Then she took a book and started writing in it. "_It looks like Monkey boy is training himself… very hard. I wonder what that move is and why does it take up so much energy?_" The thought as she wrote down what she had seen before. "_After what looks like two failed attempts at that move meaning the fireball blowing up in his face, his energy just drops like a stone. Hmm._" Then she heard a Pokémon coming then she used Teleport and left the area without a trace.

Meanwhile Joules was walking past Vanessa's quarters and the Beautifly was gearing up for some kind of mission.

"Hey Vanessa! Where are you going!?" the Pachirisu asked

"I was heading out to the Celestial Oasis. It's a village that is filled with Psychic type Pokémon. There is a relic there that I need to get to Guild master Viper." She explained

"Hey why don't my exploration team go there."

"I don't know…"

"Don't worry we'll handle it."

"Okay Joules, I'll leave it to your team by the way do you even know where it is?"

"Umm…?"

"Right, why don't you take Luke with you?"

"Really?! I mean he's strong I'll give him that, but he can be very hyper. And he's going to start acting all leaderish."

"Why should you worry, I mean you do it all the time." Vanessa chuckled

"Hey!"

"Look just let him come with you, apart from me; he's the only one who knows where it is."

"Fine we'll take him with." Joules said in defeat.

"Okay good luck." Then Vanessa flew back into her quarters.

"_Right, now to find the others._" She thought to herself

She went to the gym that was next door to the training area and then she saw Apollo running on a Treadmill and it was throwing black balls at him to simulate orb attack.

"Hey Apollo!" Joules yelled

"Hey Joules, what is it?" he said in between pants

"We have to get some kind of Relic and bring it back here. You game?"

"Sure lets go!"

"Okay now we just have to find Kai, then…Luke."

Kai was talking with Kristy about the Bounty Hunters.

"Well we don't know where they're from or who their boss is yet. But now Gaby was right, they had a 100% record till we managed to deliver that package a few days ago." Kristy explained

"So it's safe to say that we must vigilant on all of our missions cause they will want to restore their record by completing their jobs with greater efficiency and if we happen to meet again then it won't be as easy to beat them next time around. Just be careful when you go out on missions okay." Said Kai

Then she giggled a little. "Don't worry I'll be fine." Then she playfully punched his arm

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Joules said as she had Apollo with her.

"Oh give it a rest will ya! It is not like that!" Kristy yelled in anger.

"Okay… y-you made your point." She said in fear. Then she regained herself. "Kai we have a mission."

Then Kai walked over to their side. "I'll see you soon Kristy." He said as he left with his team.

"Yeah, well you be careful out there!" she yelled back

"So what's the mission?" Kai asked

"We have to retrieve a relic or something like that at the Celestial Oasis." Joules explained

"If I remember the Celestial Oasis, they don't take well to outsiders. So we should just state our true purpose and get that relic and leave because chances are that, that thing we're after is sacred to them. And where ever there is an expensive relic. Pirates, and Bounty Hunters can't be far behind so we better get going." Said Kai

"We still have one more person to find." Joules said as she let them to a door down the hall and then she banged on it. "Hey Luke, we are in need of your services." She said as she banged on the door.

On the other side a Pokémon who was quite small in size, had a humanoid shape, his body was an orangish white and this hands and feet were orange. He had wings on his buttock region, had ocean blue eyes and finally he his ears were orange and they were quite big and they were shaped like a V if looked at from the front. This Pokémon was meditating and there were scented candles in the room. Then he got up and floated to the door and opened it and it revealed Team Yin standing on his front doorstep.

"Oh Team Yin, right?" he said floating around them and Kai looked shocked.

"Wait, you're a Victini aren't you?" Kai asked

"Yep, name's Luke. Hey I don't think I've seen you around before." He replied

"I'm Kai, I joined the Guild less than a week ago, but I never thought a Victini would be here."

"Yeah well the feeling kinda dies when you get to know him." Joules said

"Hey, I'm not that bad."

"Really." She said folding her arms.

"Can we discuss this on the way." Kai said. "Now can you tell us where Celestial Oasis is?"

"Oh sure I floated over that place a few times." He said

"Okay shall we go?" Apollo asked

* * *

Then they were on a rocky route with Luke taking the lead but Joules was trying to walk past him then Luke floated past her, then she walked in front of him again and then he floated in front of her again. This went on for several minutes and then they both started groaning.

"Enough!" Joules yelled. "Who said you can lead?! Remember that this is my team!" she said sternly with her face in his.

"I'm not in your team so you can order me around, besides I'm older than you." He reminded

"By one year! So What!?" she yelled then she stormed off forward.

"Did you do something to her?" Kai asked

"Not that I recall. She always acts like this around me and I don't know why." Luke replied with a little bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Don't let it get to you, she probably needs her distance." Apollo said

Then they saw Joules going into a grass path.

"Um Joules, you're going the wrong way. You might want to turn around, like now!" Luke warned

"Heh as if I'd listen to y…" Then she saw that there were Voltorbs surrounding her. "No, no, no, no" And then they used Self Destruct and then Joules flew into the sky and landed where the rest of the group were with swirls as her eyes.

"Okay I've got revival herbs here." Apollo said as he put the bag down

"No need." Then Luke went over to Joules' side and then he outstretched his hands and then they glowed white and then her wounds were disappearing.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked in awe

"I'm using Heal Pulse, an Audino somehow taught it to me when I was young. " He explained. Then the glow died and almost all of her wounds were completely healed.

Then her eyes slowly opened. And she was looking straight at his blue eyes and then cheek started getting hot, then she snapped out of it. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she yelled.

"I'm healing you!" he shouted back

"Is this true?" she asked looking to her teammates

"Well yeah. He did use Heal Pulse to heal your wounds." Apollo said

"So, shall we get going?" Kai asked

"Sure and I know a shortcut from here." Luke said

"If it will cut our time I say we go for it." Kai said

"What, but he led me into a Voltorb field!"

"To be fair you led yourself." Apollo reminded.

"Whatever, this is just a bad idea waiting to happen."

"Okay, see that cave over there. It leads right to the river stream of Celestial Oasis. If we go through there we can cut our travel time by three hours."

"This plan already reeks of failure." Joules said to herself. Then they got to the cave and then Kai's flaming tail woke up the Zubat and then they swarmed around the entire cave and then they went deeper in and then the others got up from their crouching positions and got up. "See, not even two minutes and we nearly got killed by Zubats!"

"Hey it's not his fault, I'm the one with an illuminating tail not him!" Kai stated

"Okay, Kai since you can provide some lighting you go to the front." Joules said. "Then the rest of us will stay behind you."

Then Kai nodded and went forward.

Then they walked for several minutes but then…

"Uh guys, we have a problem." Kai said as he pointed to a fork in the path.

Then Luke went forward. "No problem, we should go…" Then Joules walked forward to where he was.

"Right" said Luke

"Left" said Joules

Both Pokémon pointed in different directions.

"Oh no, here we go." Apollo muttered to himself.

"Oh now you led me to death twice today, I'm not gonna take my chances a third time." Joules said

"Look, will you just listen to me!" Luke said

"No, you listen to me. Because of you I've been blown up, and nearly poison by Zubat, now if you expect me to follow you again, you must be out of your damn mind!"

"I wasn't trying to hurt you at all…" Then Luke stopped for a minute and spaced out.

Then everyone spaced out and they saw a vision of an Onix speeding towards them. Then they all regained composure and woke up back in the same place

"What just happened?" Joules asked

"We better go right." Luke quickly said

"Oh please. Why should we listen to you?"

"Because that Onix we saw, is on that side of the cave and it hates intruders." He warned

"I'm agreeing with Luke on this one." Said Apollo "We have nothing else to go on besides Luke had that vision and he sent it to us to warn us, he doesn't want any of us to get hurt, not even you." He said looking towards Joules

"Fine we'll go right." Said Joules defeated

Then they went down the right side path and then they continued going and then they started seeing little illuminated blue crystals in the rocks that slightly lit up the cave.

"This is beautiful!" said Joules in awe as she looked all over then she started to dance around and giggle in complete happiness

"Well we must be getting closer." Said Luke "_Well she's happy now, it great to see since she's always on my case._" Luke thought

"Okay let's keep going." Apollo said

"Aww, can't we camp here." Joules asked

"No because there are probably other cave Pokémon in here and I don't want to have an encounter like we had with those Zubat."

Then she pouted. "Fine."

Then as they were walking they saw a purple figure up ahead.

"Wait who's that?" Kai asked then the figure ran. "Hey come back here!" he yelled as he chased after the purple figure.

"Kai wait!" And then Luke was about to go after him.

"Luke wait, we'll go together, the last thing we need is to get separated."

Then Luke nodded and ignited a flame on his finger and they followed Kai.

Then they saw a shiny Onix blocking a path and Kai was in a fighting stance. And the pin figure he chased was standing there in front of the Onix frozen with fear. Then the Onix's tail turned a shade of metallic gray and he was going to strike the figure but then Kai pounced on her and got her out of the way of the attack, then he struck the floor and then it cracked then the crack made a lot of small ones and then the floor gave was and then bothe Kai and the mysterious figure fell down the hole down to a deeper floor. Then the Onix jumped over the gap and stared down Apollo and the others.

"Run!" he yelled and they ran back the path and the Onix was chasing them.

"What about Kai?" Joules asked

"He can take care of himself, let's just lose this thing!" Apollo said

"Agreed." Said Luke as they continued running through the cave from the Onix that was chasing them.

* * *

Kai and the other Pokémon were about to hit the ground on the other floor but then he grabbed her in mid-air and they both fell on his back as he shielded her from most of the impact.

Then he sighed after they hit the ground. "_Does that bring back memories._" He angrily thought to himself then he looked towards the other Pokémon as she was purple in colour and walked on four legs, she had thick feelers on each side of her face below her ears, she had a tail that had a thick split end. She had dark purple eyes and the irises were white and had a red gem on her forehead.

Then she slowly got up after Kai did then she backed away timidly from him. "Please don't hurt me!" she yelled

"I'm not going to hurt you." He assured

"Really?" she asked still seeming scared

Then he walked over to her. "I'm one of the good guys; I'm not going to hurt you."

Then she nodded.

"Do you know where we are?" he asked

She shook her head.

Kai sighed "Guess the best thing we can do is just explore this place till we find a way out." Then the Espeon stayed behind. "C'mon we have to keep moving."

"B-but, those monster Pokémon t-they will find us." She muttered as she shivered

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." He said as he looked back at her then knelt beside her. "Now c'mon the sooner we get moving the sooner we can get out of here." Then he got back up and then he led the both of them to another part of the cave.

* * *

Apollo, Joules and Luke were still running from the Onix and they found an opening in the wall that Apollo and Joules could fit in and Luke just turned invisible, then the Onix just ran past them.

"Phew. Everyone okay?" Luke asked

"I'm alive so I guess I am." Apollo replied

"You know what, I've had it! If we stuck to the original route then we wouldn't have been in this mess. Thanks a lot Luke!"

"Hey Joules that not really fair?" said Apollo

"Admit it, and now Kai could be dead because of your dumbass ideas! '_Oh I know let's take that cave, it's shortcut nothing bad is bound to happen there and even if I have visions of an Onix chasing us we can still blindly go in there and everything will come out okay' _Nice one, now we're gonna die because of you!"

Then Apollo had enough. "Okay that's it Joules! You're way out of line!" he yelled" As if you hadn't had you share of bad ideas so who are you to judge anyone's ideas! And where did you get this commando trip you're on, the truth is that I'm leader of this exploration team and you don't see me calling it my team. This is our team and unless you start shaping up then we are going to die here! So either start taking this seriously or go back to the guild!" Then he looked away from the both of them. "We'll rest here for a while. Then well get back to that area and look for Kai." Then he lied down and took a small nap.

Then Joules walked a further distance from them then sat down with her head in her knees. Then Luke decided to talk to her. Then he floated up to her.

"Uh Joules?"

"What do you want!?" she asked with her voice sounding like she was about to cry

"I wanted to see if you're okay."

"Does everything look okay?"

"Right, well for what it's worth I'm sorry."

"That's all well and good but that doesn't change the fact that I'm the true mess up here."

"Joules…"

"I'm weak okay, there I said it are you happy now!?"

"Why would I be happy when one of my friends is like this?"

"Just leave me alone." She said

"But…"

"Please, I just don't feel like talking alright. Just leave me alone!" she said now with tears dripping from her eyes.

"Okay, but if you want to talk, then I'm here for you okay." Then he flew to a private spot and started to meditate.

* * *

Meanwhile Kai and the Espeon were travelling through to lower level of the cave.

"So have you ever been down here before?" Kai asked

Then she shook her head

"Hey, do you think you could tell me your name? It's kind of weird travelling with someone I barely know."

"A-au… My name is Aura." She stuttered

"That's a nice name, my name is Kai, and I'm from the Guild."

"Really, I heard so many stories about the guild but I never believed some of them. I'm sorry I'm asking too many questions aren't I?"

"Don't worry about it. Aura, are you okay? You seem worried about something."

"It's just that what if we don't find our way out of this cave. We may never get out."

"I won't let that happen. Trust me well get out, there just got to be a Pokémon that will help us." Then Kai decided to go off topic. "So where are you from, how did you get in here?"

"I'm from the Celestial Oasis. My younger sister said she lost her necklace in here. So I went in here to retrieve it. But now I have no idea where we are in here so finding that necklace will be next to impossible.

"Not if I have anything to say about that." Said Kai

"Huh?"

"I'll help you find that necklace, this cave maybe a labyrinth but we'll find it."

"T-thank you Kai."

Then Kai tripped over a rock and he fell over.

"Kai!"

"Don't worry I've been hurt way worse than this trust me."

Then the rock Kai tripped on started to move. "You should really watch where you're going!" the rock said .

Then Kai was about to throw a Mach Punch at the rock.

"No, no, no, no wait don't do that! I'm a good rock see." The rock now revealed as a Roggenrola told Kai.

"A Roggenrola. Well since you're not trying to kill us. Do you know where we can find a necklace?" Kai asked

"Oh, I've seen one of those. Yeah follow me." Then he got up and led them to another path of the cave.

"Kai, I… I don't know if we should trust him." Said Aura

"Don't worry, if this guy is pulling our leg, then I'll deal with him."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the very entrance of the cave three figures stood before it. They consisted of a shiny Sandslash, a shiny Manectric, and an Armaldo.

"So what now?" the Manectric asked

"We spilt up." The Armaldo said. "Terra you dig underground and see you can find the exit.

"Got it boss!" then he used Dig and made a hole and dug through it.

"Lightning you go first into the cave, with your speed you shall be able to get to the exit first and leave a path that I can follow." The Armaldo ordered.

"Consider it done!" then he ran into the cave at his fastest speed and in doing so we left a path for his leader to follow.

"Now after we get through this cave. We will terrorize Celestial Oasis and retrieve the shard." The plate Pokémon said to himself.

Then he slowly walked through the cave

* * *

Kai, Aura and the Roggenrola got to a much lit part of the cave it was filled with gold glowing crystals on the walls and growing off the ceiling like stalagmites.

"This place… it's… its breath taking." Aura admitted

"Yeah, I never would have thought that this cave had so many paths inside It." Said Kai

"Well it's called Labyrinth Cave for a reason." The Roggenrola said

"Hey what's your name anyway?" Kai asked

"It's Quarry, now if I'm not mistaken the necklace had to be here somewhere."

Then the room started shaking lightly.

"What is that? Another Onix." Kai asked

"No if it was an Onix it would feel like an earthquake it's something smaller and it's coming our way."

And then a Sandslash dug through the ceiling and landed on the ground. "The exit is near." He said to himself.

"Okay who are you?" Kai asked

"That is none of your concern, just tell me where Celestial Village is and I'll be on my way." The Sandslash said

"I know why you're here, you want the relic don't you?!"

Then Terra's eyes widened. "Well you seem to know a lot kid." Then he looked at Aura and then she backed away and hid behind Kai.

"Oh c'mon you Bounty Hunters aren't that hard to read."

Terra chuckled. "Bounty Hunter, oh perish the thought. Those bounty hunter in that organisation are nothing more than pathetic Slugmas, they claim that they are the most powerful and most trusted organisation in the world but you and I know that's not the truth my monkey friend."

"Okay, then what are you? A mercenary or are planning to take the relic and sell it for you own sick profit?"

"I think you will know exactly who I am in a few moments." Then he raised his claws and they glistened in the light. "I'm going to ask you again. Let me pass or these caves crystals get a new _red_ paint job." He threatened.

"I fought things bigger than you! Give me your best shot!" said Kai

"Yeah, and you'll have to deal with me!" Quarry said

"Very well." Then his claws glowed white and then he charged towards Kai. Kai's right arm glowed white and he charged towards Terra and then Terra slashed Kai upwards, but not before Kai delivered a punch to his face. Kai flew into the air after the upper Slash but then landed on his feet. And Terra rolled backwards from the Mach Punch but then got on to his feet. "Not bad monkey."

"You too shrew." Kai replied

"Maybe you'll like this better. Rock Blast!" And then Quarry's top horn glowed orange and then he flung clear shockwave blasts towards Terra.

"Not good enough." Then his claws glowed a flowing red "Crush Claw!" then use that attack to deflect the Rock Blast shockwaves. Then he slammed his right claw onto the head of Quarry and then he was stuck in the ground.

"Hey, I call foul! You can't just keep me stuck in the ground like this."

"Aura, help Quarry out of the ground." Said Kai "This guy is mine." Then they both grinned at each other then they charged to each other doing a battle cry as well.

* * *

Apollo, Joules and Luke were walking down the same path they walked before being chased by the Onix. Apollo took the lead with Luke close behind and Joules was lagging behind with her tail dragging the ground. Then Luke went next to Apollo to talk with him.

"Hey Apollo, can I talk with you?"

"Sure, about what?"

"You were too hard on her."

"I had to; she was walking all over you. And if you weren't going to tell her straight up then I had to."

"I understand but I think you triggered something. I tried to talk with her but then she pushed me away."

"But she tries to act like she has things under control all the time. She always has to act all leaderish and even when she does stupid things."

"Well I can't say that I'm that different from her. But that's just her personality. But I think you dented her confidence."

"What makes you think that?"

"She said that she's weak. I really think you owe her an apology at the very least."

"What, but then she will walk over you again."

"Maybe, but I'd rather have that than seeing her all depressed. I may look fourteen but you and I both know that I've lived eons longer than that. So I've lived long enough to see where this leads to…"

"Fine, I'll apologize."

Then Luke's ears perked up. "Guys I sense something, and it's fast!"

Then all three of them looked back to see a shiny Manectric.

"Well I didn't expect to see non-Rock type Pokémon in here." The Manectric said

"Great, another Bounty Hunter." Apollo said

The Manectric cringed in disgust "Bounty Hunter. That's where you're wrong. I'm a foe that is much stronger. I'm from an elite organi…"

"DISCHARGE!" Joules yelled as she fired wild bolts of blue electricity in all directions and one of them hit the Manectric and then nothing happened and then he was crackling with blue electricity

Then he laughed. "You fire on me, while I'm doing my monologue. I. Don't. Think. SO!" then he fired the Discharge electric pulse that Joules fired earlier back at the group and it hit all three of them. "Get up! I believe we have a fight on our hands." then all three of them got up

Luke then looked towards the shiny Manectric and he glared in anger.

"Searing Shot!"

"Thunder!"

Luke blasted a powerful fireball out of his mouth while the Manectric released a terrifyingly powerful bolt of yellow lighting towards the Victini.

* * *

**Who are these fighters and if they aren't bounty hunters then who sent them. And will our heroes have the necessary strength to defeat these Pokémon. Find out next time!**

* * *

**A/N: Luke was created by;** **victory fire**


	6. S1 E6: Celestial Oasis

**Let's Go. Here's the Disclaimer**

**I don't own Pokémon and some of the characters seen in this Fic. **

* * *

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: The Birth of a Hero  
S1 E6: Celestial Oasis**

"Searing Shot!"

"Thunder!"

Luke blasted a powerful fireball out of his mouth while the Manectric released a terrifyingly powerful bolt of yellow lighting towards the Victini.

Both of the attacks collided and then there was a huge smoke cloud, then Apollo ran through it and had the Manectric in his sights.

"Take Down!" And he rammed the Pokémon into the cave wall, then he backed off. Then the Manectric started chuckling.

"You know three against one is hardly sporting, or is it two and a half. The Elesquirrel couldn't lay a dent on me if she tried…"

Then Joules growled in anger "Quick Attack!" and then she dashed towards the Manectric followed by a white light. Then the Manectric was hit by the attack but it hardly fazed him.

"Fire Fang!" Then he bit Joules' tail with his mouth seething with flames but before he could throw her he faced a Searing Shot right to the face and he fell to the side while dropping Joules in the process. Then he quickly got up and then all of a sudden he was cloaked in yellow electrical energy. "Wild Charge!" and he rammed right into Joules and sent her back flying.

"Why you, Retaliate!" Then Apollo rammed into him and sent him flying but then he landed on his feet. Then when he looked Apollo was gone then he suddenly faced a Take Down from the side.

"Okay now I'm mad, Thunder!" He unleashed a storm of thunderbolts towards Apollo but then Joules suddenly got in the way and took a lot of damage from that and he eyes widened in pain and then the attack subsided. "Huh, we that was stupid." He said

"No, hitting me with powerful attacks was stupid. BIDE!" Then Joules glowed white and was surrounded in a white aura then she charged towards Manectric and then she made contact and then he flew back through some stalagmites on the floor. Then Joules collapsed.

"Joules!" Then Luke ran to her side and begun to heal her again with Heal Pulse. "You hold him off, I'll bring Joules her strength back."

"Sounds like a plan." The Herdier said. Then he saw the Manectric getting up then he charged towards him. "Take Down!" and then Manectric saw him and he retaliated with Fire Fang and bit Apollo on the back but it was futile as he was sent into the wall. Then he got up again and jumped in the air.

"Thunder!" He yet again unleashed a devastatingly powerful thunderbolt towards Apollo but then he dodged it and rolled on the floor, Manectric was sending wave after wave of Thunders towards Apollo but he was slightly of target every time. "You're really starting to make me angry!"

"Yeah, same here."

"Wild Charge!"

"Take Down!"

They both charged at each other with their attacks and then they collided and then electric sparks were coming off their heads on collision and then they both flew back but Apollo taking more damage. Apollo then looked at Luke and Joules.

"Are you done yet?" he asked

"It will do, lets finish this there could be more of these guys lurking around." Luke suggested

"Alright. Joules, you ready?"

Then she nodded.

"Okay let's go!"

"Quick Attack!" and then Joules charged towards Manectric at super-fast speeds then she disappeared from his sighted then he tried looking around but then he was struck several times from all directions and the one more hit made him fall to the ground. Then he got up and then saw Apollo charging towards him, covered in a Take Down light and he was hit again. But he wasn't giving up but when he got up he saw Luke right in front of his face.

"See ya, Flamethrower!" and then He shot a continuos flame from his mouth and then the Manectric had burn marks on his face and then he ran away.

"This is not over he said taking another path of the cave."

"Haha, we sure showed him!" Luke yelled

"Yeah, I guess." Joules said then later looking down to the ground. Then Luke gestured for Apollo to apologize.

"Um, Joules I'm sorry. For saying all that stuff before, I was annoyed and I let my emotions get the better of me. You're a valuable asset to the team; it just wouldn't be the same without you."

"Thanks Apollo, I guess it's my turn now isn't It." then Apollo tiled his head towards Luke then Joules walked over to him.

"Hey Luke." Joules said

"Oh, Joules what is it?" he asked

"I'm sorry for… everything I really shouldn't have been so hard on you even after you healed me I still didn't treat you right, but you still treated me like a friend even after what I said to you. So…"

Then Luke smiled "Apology accepted, nice to see this side of you Joules." Then a slight blush was showing up on her cheeks. "Anyway now that that's settled shall we continue looking for Kai?"

"Sure let's go." Apollo said

Then Joules was about to walk in front of her teammates but then she did something she never thought she would do. "Luke, how bout you take the lead." She said

"Well thanks." Then Luke gladly floated in front of everyone and proceeded further into the cave, with Joules and Apollo following behind.

* * *

"Aura, help Quarry out of the ground." Said Kai "This guy is mine." Then they both grinned at each other then they charged to each other doing a battle cry as well.

"Mach Punch!"

"Crush Claw!"

They charged towards each other and then before Kai could punch him he was met with a red glowing claw scratching his torso and then he flew back on to the golden crystals. Then he got up and he saw the Sandslash approaching him and then he got up quickly

"Slash!" and then he charged towards Kai with his claws glowing white and he was about to cross slash Kai, but ducked down and then he tackled him with his legs and then Sandslash fell on to his back and then Kai jumped into the air.

"Flame Wheel!" and then he blew flames out of his mouth and then he rolled to make the flames a wheel and then it landed on the Sandslash and then rolled to the other side of the room. And then he deactivated the attack. "Aura is he out yet?"

"N-not… Um well."

"She's trying to say that, I'm still buried. Hey you're a Psychic type right, then why don't you float me out of the ground!" Quarry yelled

Then she looked down. "S-sorry…"

"Don't yell at her!" Kai yelled "She's trying her best. Aura do you know Psychic?"

"N-no, I have T-Telekinesis though." She replied

"That will do. See if you can lift him out, if you can't dig him out a little then try again."

Then she nodded and began to dig him out.

Then the Sandslash got up. "Now let's make this interesting. Sandstorm!" and then he then spun very fast and then he made a sandstorm then Kai couldn't see him anymore "Come and find me monkey." Then Kai walked into the sandstorm and then he saw the Sandslash speed past him. Then he looked behind him and then he punched to the side and then he was uppercut into the air, and then while he is in the air he was faced with speedy Crush Claws as he was falling down and then he got knocked upwards as he was getting hit and then he was knocked out of the Sandstorm tornado and then he fell back to the ground. Then the sandstorm subsided and Kai was lying on his back and he had scratch marks all over his body.

Then Aura, looked in horror as he was lying down on the ground. Then she finally got Quarry out of the ground. Then she ran to Kai and then he tried to get up.

"Kai, you're hurt!" said Aura.

"Don't worry, I've been hurt worse than this."

"At least let me heal you." Then Kai lied back down waiting for Aura to heal him

"Quarry, you know what to do." Kai said as he winked at the mantle Pokémon.

"You got it monkey." Then he ran toward the Sandslash. "Headbutt!" and then he jumped up and slammed into his head into the Sandslash's and then he staggered back.

"I thought I was done with you!" the sandslash said

"Well things change."

"Crush Claw!" and then he slashed the Roggerola and he flew into the air and fell back to the ground, then he got up.

"That kinda tickled. Take your best shot shrew, your moves can't hurt me!"

"But this one can!" and then he dug into the ground.

"Oh crap!" and then the ground cracked below him and then he was punched into the air. Then he landed on the ground. "Of course you would know Dig."

Meanwhile

Aura put her paws on Kai's chest "Morning Sun." she said and then sunlight came through the cracks of the cave and then Aura made it focus on Kai, and then he was shining and then some of his wounds healed and then Kai felt really relaxed. Then he sat up and felt the Espeon's fur.

"You're fur it's so… soft."

And then Aura quickly looked away because she her cheeks were as red as the gem on her forehead

"T-th-thanks." Then the sunlight faded "S-sorry, there's not enough sunlight to heal you completely. I wish I could do more."

"Don't worry about it." Then he stood up. "You did all you could and I'm definitely feeling better now." Then he ran towards Quarry and stood beside him. "Okay, shrew let's do this."

"My thoughts exactly. Crush Claw!" Then he charged towards the both of them.

"Flamethrower!"

"Flash Cannon!"

And then Kai fired continuous flames out of his mouth and Quarry glowed white and he fired a huge silver beam out of his ear. Both attack hit and he flew back into the wall. Then Kai and Quarry looked at each other. "You thinking what I'm thinking." They said in unison. And then Quarry jumped on his head.

"Flame Cannon!" They yelled in unison and then Quarry fired a silver beam from his ear and Kai fired huge flames from his mouth and then the attacks crossed and they swirled around each other in colours of orange, red and grey and then as the Sandslash got up he was hit with the more powerful blast and then he slammed into the golden crystals that were behind him and then he landed on the ground and when the dust cleared they saw a hole. "Dammit!" Kai muttered to himself and then he jumped up into the air with Quarry on his head and then they avoided the attack

"Rock Blast!" and his antenna glowed orange and then he fired grey shockwave blasts towards the Sandslash who was still on the ground. And then it hit and he dug underground again.

"Damn, where is he?" And then the Roggenrola jumped off Kai's head and then they saw him come out of the ground and he appeared near Aura. Then she tried to run but then he grabbed her and held his blade to her neck. "You Bastard!" Kai yelled as he was about to charge towards him but then he brought his blade close.

"tisk, tisk. You should really watch you back otherwise someone's gonna get hurt." The Sandslash said and Aura was close to tears.

"What do you want?!" Kai asked

"I'm taking her as my hostage, and you two are going to stay here while she leads me to the Celestial Oasis."

"What kind of coward are you!? You say that Bounty Hunters are pathetic Slugma's but what you're doing is low. You're worse than those 'pathetic Slugma' that are selfish. And let me warn you. If you harm even one hair on her, I will make it my personal goal to send you to the Distortion World!"

"You know how to use your words nicely monkey, fine." Then he threw Aura to the floor. "I let her go, now you listen to me. You will fight me one on one!"

"Fine. Quarry stand near Aura, things are about to get hot!"

Then the sandslash charged towards him and then his claws glowed a flowing red, Kai ran towards him and then he jumped up and then he kicked the face of the Sandslash with both his feet. Then he backflipped after the impact and the fired Flamethrower and it hit the sandslash while he was still staggering backwards. Then he ran towards Kai and then he dug under the ground and then Kai jumped in the air before he pierced through the ground, but then he felt his tail being grabbed and the Sandslash hammerthrew Kai in the air and then let him go and then Kai landed on his feet.

"_Damn, this monkey is light on his feet._" The Sandslash thought

Then Kai ran towards him and his arm glowed white and then he went to punch the enemy but the he upperslashed into the air.

"Sandstorm!" and then a sandstorm tornado appeared around Kai and the Sandslash and then the shrew's claw glowed a flowing red and he went as fast as lighting and then continuously slashed Kai while he was in the air and then the Monferno fell to the ground then he looked the Aura and Quarry who were looking back towards him in worry. "What a joke. You talk big but you can't back it up. When I'm done with you, I'll waste your friends and then my team will take the shard and then the world will tremble to our might." Then Kai looked towards Quarry and Aura and then he nodded. And then Quarry nodded and then Aura's gem and her eyes glowed light green. "Say goodbye monkey." But then he froze and then he couldn't move. "What's going on? Why can I move?"

Then Kai got up. "It's called Telekinesis. You might have strength but I have something you don't have. Friends." Then the flame on his tail grew and then he made a monkey screech before the flame engulfed him and it turned into a wheel and it rolled towards the Sandslash. And he impacted the Sandslash and then he rolled him into the stone wall and the golden crystal as they shattered immediately as he hit the Sandslash into the obstacles. And then Kai backflipped out of the smoke and when it cleared he the sandslash was knocked unconscious.

"It he done?" Quarry asked

"Yeah he unconscious." Then he walked over to Aura. "Aura, are you ok?"

"I'm fine t-thanks t-t-to you." She stuttered

"Hey you don't have to be scared anymore. I said I'd protect you and I'm not going back on my promise." Then she smiled. "Now let's get out of here before he wakes up." Then they left in another direction before Quarry spotted something shiny.

"Ooh shiny." He then hopped to it and then he picked it up and then he showed it to Aura. "Is this what you've been looking for?"

"Yes." Then she took it and put it around her neck. "Kai, Quarry thank you."

"Hey, I'm part of the Guild." Said Kai. "As my good friend once said… '_Rescuing Pokémon and beating bad guys is part of the job_.' Now let's go find Celestial Oasis." and then they both nodded and went in another direction and proceeded through the tunnel.

* * *

Meanwhile the Armaldo was walking through the cave and he saw the Manectric on the ground sleeping. Then he kicked him

"This is not the time to be sleeping. What happened?"

"Ugh I'll tell you what happened, three members from The Guild that's what happened." He said

"You disappoint me Lightning, you should have made short work of those guild members."

"Not if there's three of them, and get this one of them is Victini."

"I see… Okay we'll let them do the hard work of finding the shard once they do that we will beat them in battle and take that shard from them and report back to the base simple, now we just have to find Terra so we can tell him the plan as for those Guild members they will have a surprise waiting for them."

* * *

Luke, Apollo and Joules were running through the cave.

"Hey I see something…" said Luke

"What is it?" Joules asked

"It's a… oh Arceus it's a light!"

"Really, you're not pulling or legs or anything?"

"No, we're here finally here!" and then they ran out of the cave and into the light. And they saw a village below them it seemed they were on a mountain and there was smoke coming from them from a made fire in the very middle of the village and they saw a path leading up to it.

"Ok now how do we get down to the ground?" Apollo asked

"I can handle that." Said Luke and then both Joules and Apollo had a light green aura surrounding them then they floated through the air to the ground with Luke. And then they landed on the ground softly and then the aura went away.

"That was Telekinesis wasn't it?" Apollo asked

"Yep, and now that we're here we can…"

Then Joules gasped.

"What's wrong, Joules?" Luke asked

"We forgot about Kai!"

"Oh boy." Said Apollo

Then they heard noises above them and then they looked up and then they saw a small part of the mountain moving. Then they saw it was glowing orange and then it suddenly exploded and then rocks fell off the mountain and then Luke used Telekinesis to keep them from falling on them. And then they saw Kai and two other Pokémon behind him and then Joules waved to him with two paws.

"Hey Kai! Hahahaha."

"Well Aura can float us down?" Kai asked

"Oh, sure."

"You can forget about me." Quarry said

"You don't want to come with us?" Kai asked

"Not really, besides I live here in this cave so, yeah."

"I understand, so we'll see each other again."

"Count on it. Then he left them and went back into the cave."

"Well, ready?" he asked as he looked towards Aura, and then she nodded and dropped them down by using Telekinesis on both of them. And then they landed on the ground.

"Welcome Back Kai!" said Joules as she hugged Kai.

"I've only been gone for less than 3 hours." He said

"Yeah, well I… I mean we missed you." She corrected

"Kai, who is that?" Apollo asked tilting his head towards the Espeon.

"Oh her name is Aura, she helped me get through the cave and defeat this Sandslash."

"H-hey there." She said shyly as she looked to the side.

"Wait did you say you fought a Sandslash?" Apollo asked

"Yeah, why?"

"Because we had to fight a Manectric." Luke added

"A very annoying one at that." Joules said folding her arms

"Well I fought a Sandslash and he kept going on about this shard or something that his team were after, at least that's what I gather."

"Do you think that Manectric is with that Sandslash?" Apollo asked

"It could be the case, which means we better find that relic fast before they catch up with us." Luke said

Then all five of them ran to the village but then they were stopped by Claydol guards who guarded the gates outside the actual village. "Halt! Only Celestians are aloud beyond this point!"

"Sorry, there's this treasure we need to look for and it happens to be in your village." Kai explained. "And we need to get it before some bad Pokémon do."

"Not our problem! Go Home!"

And then Aura appeared from behind the group. "T-they are with me." Aura said to the Claydol guards.

"Miss Aura, we apologize for our rudeness."

Then they let the group through into the village, and then they saw the village. It was was a very simple village with no technological enhancement, some grassy areas and lots of trees and there was a giant chasm that Psychic type Pokémon floated over to get to the rest of the village. There were little Spoink and Abra chasing each other and then Aura led them to her hut and then a little Gothita was chasing around a Psyshock bubble. And then when she saw them enter the house, the bubble popped and then she went to go hug her sister.

"Aura, you're back."

"Hi Melanie, I brought your necklace back." and Aura took it off her neck and then Melanie took it and put it around her neck

"Thank you sis. Who are they?" she asked

"They helped me find it. By the way do you know where the chief is now?"

"He's on the other side of the village." Then she looked towards Luke. "Hey I've never seen a Pokémon like you before." Then she grabbed Luke's cheeks and moves them around. "You cheeks are so soft." And then he use Telekinesis to float her to the other side of the room.

"Sorry, but we've got to get going." Said Luke.

Then after walking some distance they got to the chasm.

"So the chief we're looking for is on the other side." Joules said.

"How do we get across?" Apollo asked

"Like last time." And then Apollo and Joules were covered in a light green aura and then Luke floated and then they followed after him. And they got to the other side.

"Ready, Aura?"

"I don't know Kai, I've never floated with someone over the chasm before. And I don't know if I have enough Psychic energy left."

"Don't worry. If it was come to that I have a plan. Trust me."

Then she nodded. Then they jumped off the chasm and then Aura used Telekinesis and then she and Kai were covered in a light green aura and they were floating but then it started fade and then Aura was dosing off. Then Kai floated towards Aura and then grabbed her.

"Flamethrower!" and then Kai made continuos flames come out of his mouth and he used it to make them fly to the other side and then they just made it. Then Kai let go of the attack and landed on the ground with Aura as his side.

Then Aura made sunlight focus on her and then she got her energy back and then her fur sparkled in the sunlight and then she regained her energy.

"Was that Morning Sun?" Luke asked

"Y-yes." She replied.

"Okay, shall we go find the chief?" Apollo asked

"Yeah lets go so we can find this relic already." Joules said cheerfully

The other side of the village was more grassy and it had what looked like stronger Psychic types on that side and there was a big hut on that side and then they stood before it.

"This is Chief Cerebral's hut and he doesn't take kindly to outsiders." Aura stated

"He's a typist isn't he?" Joules asked before Luke nudged her on the shoulder. "What?! I'm just asking."

"Not in the slightest, its just that he doesn't like being with low intelligence." She explained

Then they all entered the hut and saw that there was a Sigilyph inside the tent floating and his eye was closed and he was surrounded by a blue aura.

"Um chief, we have guests." Aura said as the aura around the Sigilyph faded away.

"So what brings you to my village?" he asked

Then Apollo stepped forward. "Chief Cerebral. I humbly request that we explore your ruins for a relic that we need to find.

"Give me one good reason why I should give you access to the ruins of our Psychic culture?"

"Please sir we're from the Guild and it was our mission to retrieve this relic."

"Guild members or not. You only want to take our relic for you own selfish reasons."

"That is not our intention." Said Kai

Then the Chief pointed his wing towards Kai. "Silence Monkey!"

"I don't mean to show disrespect, but coming out of a respected figure like you, I take offence to that."

"Centuries ago an Infernape and a Typhlosion led an army of ghost type Pokémon to invade our village and they nearly got to our relic but me and a couple of other Sigilyph defended the village with all our might and after that day I swore to protect the village from fire and ghost types all of them. Including you Luke. "You maybe a Psychic type but you still possess the destructive nature of a fire type.

Then Joules jumped in "Hey I may not know what happened a hundred years ago but Kai is the most respectful Pokémon I know!"

"Monferno, being respectful. I highly doubt that. There called the Playful Pokémon for a reason, meaning they are immature and very ignorant. And when they evolve they just become very destructive, destroying everything around them. Nothing but mindless chimps!"

Then Kai had enough and he was charging a ThunderPunch in his right fist but then restrained himself and let the attack go.

"So if you have nothing else to say, please leave my presence at once!" He demanded.

"Don't worry, we were just leaving!" Kai said as he left the hut in anger.

"Hey buster! Who do you…" Then Luke put his and on her shoulder and shook his head then they all left

Then he went back to Meditate, Aura was about to say something but then left as well.

* * *

Then Kai went to the chasm and sat on the edge.

Then Joules was about go to Kai but then Aura stopped him.

"I think we must leave him alone for a while. Allow him to think this through." Aura said

"You don't trust him as well do you?" Luke asked

"I-I do trust him, believe me I really do but now that the chief told me about the Chimchar species…, I want to trust him, I want to believe that he is different from what the Chief made him out to be. I want to believe that he wants to protect me but..."

Then Luke floated over to her "Listen, we get it, you're confused right now. Just think it over. I think it will be a matter of time before Kai mellows out then we'll figure out what to do."

Meanwhile Kai was sitting on the edge of the chasm. "_Well what now. If that jerk won't let us search the ruins then this mission is a complete bust. Maybe I should call Guild master Viper and tell him what's going on maybe he can find a way to deal with this situation. But when I evolve, will I become…Destructive. No, No, No. Stop over thinking Kai. Dad evolved from a Monferno and he turned out fine. What should I do now?_"

Then all of a sudden a pink glowing object in the shape of an orb approached Kai, and then the orb transformed and one of the three Lake Guardian Pokémon, and she floated in front of Kai. "Mesprit? What are you doing here?."

Then she pointed to a cave that was on the wall of the chasm and it was surrounded by a pink barrier but then it faded a few seconds later.

"Are you allowing me access to the Ruins, but why…?" Mesprit didn't answer and instead flew into the entrance to the Ruins. "_What does all of this mean?_" He thought to himself then he walked to the others to tell them what happened to him.

* * *

**Why has Mesprit shown herself to Kai, the supposed threat to the village? And will our heroes ever retrieve the relic despite the Chief's words and what will those three sinister Pokémon's next move be? Find out next time! **


	7. S1 E7: The Rikujō Shard

**I'm back and so is the Disclaimer**

**I don't own Pokémon and some of the characters seen in this Fic.**

* * *

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: The Birth of a Hero  
S1 E7: The ****Rikujō** Shard

It was sunset and Kai was looking over the chasm and he looked into the entrance of the ruins and then he remembered what Mesprit did, and he then got up and walked back to the others and they were sitting around a fire.

"You okay Kai?" Joules asked

"I'm fine, Aura can I talk to you alone?"

Then her cheeks glowed red a little. "Um… s-sure."

Then they went to a lookout that overlooks a huge valley.

"Um, what is it Kai?" Aura asked

"I can you tell me about the Lake Guardian Pokémon."

"Well there are three of them, Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie. It is rumoured that the watch over our the Celestial Ruins, but I wouldn't know as villagers are forbidden from entering, Apparently not even the Chief himself has seen the ruins for himself."

"I see."

"Why are you asking?"

"I think I saw Mesprit."

Then Aura's eyes widened. "You really saw the Emotion Pokémon Mesprit?!"

"Yeah and here's something else, I think she opened up the ruins for me."

"Are you sure?"

"I was not hallucinating I really saw her. But I guess you don't believe me, it's okay I wouldn't expect you to."

"Kai… I want to trust you but, maybe I should the entrance to the ruins for myself…"

"Go ahead." He said

And when she got there she could hardly believe her eyes, the pink barrier that Mespirt created centuries ago was lifted and now anyone could enter the ruins.

"I-I don't… believe it, Mesprit must have opened it for you. Kai, I'm really sorry for not trusting you."

"It's okay, I don't blame. It came to a point when I've stated to question what will happen to my sanity when I evolve… I still am."

"You not a destructive Pokémon and you never will be, you've never given me any reason to think you're going to walk that path. And I'm sure your friends feel the same way too."

"Thanks Aura."

Then Aura looked up to the sky. "I wish I was braver." She muttered to herself

"Did you say something?" Kai asked

"Oh… I just wish I was brave… like you."

"You know, it's okay to be scared. Everyone is scared of something. But the key is overcoming those fears which will help you grow as a Pokémon. And if you, want I'll help you along way, if you want."

"Really, you would?"

"Of course I would."

Then their eyes lock for a moment.

"We should probably tell the others." Kai said while scratching his head sheepishly

"Yeah, we should." Aura replied as she was blushing madly

And then they walked back to the others.

"So what did you two talk about?"

"The Emotion Pokémon, Mesprit. Turns out that the Lake guardians watch over the ruins and the forcefield faded so I can only assume that they are letting us enter." Said Kai

"Well what are waiting for?!" said Joules. "Let's hit those ruins!"

"We should probably get some rest. We will need out full strength for what awaits in the ruins." Apollo stated

"Sounds like a good idea." Luke stated

"Then it's settled." Said Kai. "We will get the relic tomorrow."

* * *

An Armaldo was watching in the distance as the group finally got out of the Labyrinth Cave now they had the village in their sights.

"How do we know they will have obtained the shard?" the Manectric asked

"Oh don't worry we'll know, I'm pretty sure of that. Then once they have it we will be in a position to swipe it from their little hands."

"Do we get to… dispose of them while we are at it?" the Sandslash asked

"I really don't care what you do. As long as we win it doesn't matter, if they die, Then that's one less Pokémon in our way." The Armaldo said

"Good point. So we lie and wait like a Krookodile."

* * *

Meanwhile the group was sleeping, except for Kai he was sitting with his legs huddled up to his chest, and his tail still radiating a normal flame. Then he got up and looked down at the chasm and then he pulled his arms back and then put them close together and then a small flame formed in the middle of his two hand and then a small fire ball formed and Kai was then surrounded by an orange aura and then thrusted his arms forward and then as soon as he did that, the fireball blew up in his face and he staggered back. Then he punched the ground.

"Why can't I get this right!" he muttered loudly. He got up and he bent his legs put both his arms to the side of his ribs and he was surrounded by an orange aura and then a small fireball once again formed between his hands and then he was starting to sweat from the fatigue. He thrusted his arms forwards. And it blew up again but this time eight burning embers shot from the explosion. And he was panting in exhaustion. Then Aura who was in a blanket saw him panting and she sensed his depleting energy. Then she ran to him.

"Kai, are you okay?!"

"Don't worry, I'm- I'm fine." He said between pants

"No you're not, your energy is draining…" she said sounding panicked.

Then he kneeled down and she got close to him and put her paws on his chest. "Morning Sun." Her fur glistened in the moonlight and transferred it to Kai but it wasn't a lot of energy because of the fact that it was night. "Sorry that's all I can do."

"It's quite alright…"

"What are you doing up we're supposed to be getting our rest."

"I was practising, my special ability."

"Your Special Ability?"

Kai began to explain. "It's called Inner Flame. I concentrate my fire energy until it become a fireball and it's supposed to be a ranged attack that is even more powerful than Fire Blast. But for some reason I can seem to the balance of energy right if I put to little it goes out and if I put too much it explodes and the more I hold it the more energy I lose and it becomes harder to control. I've been practising this more ever since my dad taught it to me and that was when I was a Chimchar and I can't even get it now!"

"Maybe I can help… May I see your stance?" Aura asked

Then he bent his legs and he dragged his hands backwards to his ribs and then he closed his eyes. "This is how my dad did It." Said Kai

Then Aura walked to him. "C-ca-can you hold out your h-ha-hand?" she stuttered and her cheeks her heating up. Then Kai held out his hand and she grabbed it with her left paw and then she hovered her right paw above it. Then her gem glowed yellow. "I think I see the problem. You're concentrating ki or energy to you in the wrong place of your hands, that's why it's so hard to control. Your dad probably had a lot of energy flow in that area but you don't have that much there, try focusing the energy from the back of your hands maybe that will work once you master controlling ki there, then it will become easier to control it from the centre of your hand." Then her gem went back to normal.

"Okay, I'll give it a try." Then he got in his stance and then he concentrated and gathered up energy in his body then he was surrounded in an orange aura and then looked towards the chasm and then a small fireball grew in his hands and then wasn't sweating as much as before and then he looked at his target. The he thrusted his hands forward and then it fired from his hands with a swirling fire trail following it and before it hit the target it grew in size and split into two and hit the side of the chasm and made a large part of the earth fell into the chasm. Kai's eyes widened as he has managed to almost nail the ability.

"Is it… supposed to do that?" Aura asked

"Well not supposed to split in two, but it felt so much easier to control the balance of energy was still challenging but I think I can use it in a fight. Thank you so much Aura." Then he bent down and hugged her and then her face began to turn red.

"It- it was n-n-n-no problem." She said

"So where did you learn see other's energy?" Kai asked

"Well, I… I think I was born with it, and the chief helped me master it. I must inherited it from my…parents…" Aura said with a hint of sadness

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up something bad."

"No its okay, truth is my parents left the village a long time ago. So long that I don't remember what they looked like."

"Sorry, to hear that. I lost my parent seven years ago and I remember every detail." Kai said

"I'm so sorry Kai."

"They asked me to join guild indirectly, and now here I am." Then they looked at the purplish night sky. "We should probably get some sleep."

"O-okay."

Then they both went to their mats and lied down to sleep

But then Luke had one eye open and heard everything and then went back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Chief Cerebral meditating outside his tent and then he didn't see that Kai and the others were standing near the chasm. But even if he didn't see them he felt reassured that the barrier would_ still _be there. So he didn't bother checking up on them.

Meanwhile the group was ready to explore the open ruins.

"Is everyone ready?" Apollo asked then everyone nodded. "You know Aura, you don't have to come with us."

"No I want to help you guys. Maybe it's just a feeling, but I feel like I belong with you guys, but the chief would never let me leave and I would never run away."

"After we get this relic we'll have a talk with him, so you can come with us." Said Kai

"Thanks…"

"Now let's cross this chasm." Joules said

"Telekinesis." Luke and Aura chanted and then everyone except for Luke was surrounded in a light green aura and then they landed on the platform near the entrance to the ruins. When they got inside it was nothing like they've seen before even Luke was mystified. The walls were brown and were completely square instead of arc shaped like in a cave. There were yellow geometric patterns on the wall, the floor and the ceiling and they were glowing.

"Wow! I've never seen anything like this." Apollo said.

"This place… it feels… I can't really describe the feeling, it's just, wow."

Then as the kept walking they saw three separate paths.

"Well which one do we take?" Luke asked

Then Joules raised her paw in the air and she jumped up in the air. "I know, I know. Eeenie meenie minee mo, catch Raikou by the toe, if he zaps you let him go eeenie meenie minee mo." Then after that she pointed to the middle path. "We go there."

Then everyone but Joules sweatdropped and glared at the Elesquirel Pokémon.

"Don't see how I can argue with that." Luke said

Then he was about to lead everyone there before they heard a voice.

"You hear that?" Kai asked

"Yep." Joules said simply

Then they saw Uxie behind them.

"That's Uxie." Said Aura

"What is he doing here?" Apollo asked

Then he twirled and then he went down the left path.

"I think we're supposed to take the left path." Apollo guessed.

"Okay let's go!" then Joules ran right into the path leaving everyone behind.

"There is no stopping her is there?" said Kai

"Well that's just her, c'mon lets catch up with her."

Then they ran down the path and then Joules screamed.

"Joules!" Luke yelled and he led the others to the direction of the scream then they got there and the saw a Graveler covered in the same geometric patterns standing in front of her and she was backing away.

"Help me!" she yelled

"Searing Shot!"

"Mach Punch!"

After the fire ball fired from Luke's mouth hit the Pokémon, Kai then punched Graveler in the face and then it just got up.

"Apollo, protect Joules." Kai ordered

"Something is wrong. This Graveler seems tougher than the usual Graveler."

"Maybe it's the ruins. Maybe the area itself supercharges rock and ground type Pokémon." Aura guessed.

"Well whatever the case it's not beating all three of us." Said Kai "Flamethrower!"

"Psybeam!"

"Searing Shot."

Kai and Luke fired flames from their mouths and then it hit the Graveler and then it just stood there. Then Aura fired a rainbow coloured beam from her gem and it force it to move back. Then the Graveler curled up into a ball and then he rolled towards them.

Then Luke's ears twitched "I got an idea, but it's pretty reckless."

Then they dodge it and he was rolling back towards them.

"I'll be willing to take anything at this point. Go for it!" said Kai.

Then Luke became surrounded in a red aura and then his ears ignited into flames, then the flames calmed down and formed a yellow V-shaped flame on his ears. "V-CREATE!" Then Luke launched himself towards the Graveler and then head-butted right through the Graveler and the Pokémon disintegrated into large rocks. Then the flames on his ears went out.

"Wow, what a move!" Kai said jawdropped

"I agree." Said Aura

Then Joules got up. "Thanks Luke."

"Ahh don't mention it." He replied

Then Apollo started. "We're making progress, but I'm sure there are more of those things and Luke can't just keep 'V-create-ing' through them."

"We could attack the place where the most energy flows. If we can interrupt the flow of ki then we have a chance to beat them without using our combination moves because he won't be able to use his moves, and I can read it fast enough because Graveler are so slow."

"Let's give that plan a try." Luke said

Then they walked down the path and then they saw another one just up ahead and then they charged towards it. Then as they ran towards it Aura gem glowed yellow and then she saw a large build-up of energy in the Graveler's right leg.

"Okay, let me try something. Psybeam!" and then her gem glowed white and then it shot a rainbow coloured beam towards his right leg as he was about to stomp the ground to do a Ground type attack then the attack was substantially weakened as his leg hit the ground. Then Kai jumped into the air and punched the face of the Graveler before he hit the ground with Mach Punch. Then Apollo and Joules charged towards the legs of the Graveler.

"Take Down!"

"Quick Attack!"

Then Joules tripped his left leg quickly with a white streak of light following her and Apollo ran into his right leg, though both attack were close to ineffective they still managed to get the Graveler to fall on his face.

"Okay we got him now let's go before it gets back up." Said Luke.

Then they ran and continued to pass through the ruins and then they reached a dead end. Then an archway behind them dropped a wall trapping the group.

"Damn! It's a trap!" Kai yelled as he went to the wall and tried to push it but it didn't open. Then he went back to the others. "Now what?"

"Don't worry. As long as the walls don't close in on us." Said Joules, and then as if on que the walls started closing in on them.

"Oh crap! Damn it Joules you're a jinx!" said Apollo as he went to use Take Down on the wall on the right, then Kai and Luke went to slow down the wall on the left by pushing it. Then Azelf suddenly appeared and went to the side wall the wasn't being pushed and then he drew a shape on the wall that didn't show, then he phased through the wall.

"Girls, if you have any ideas. We would gladly appreciate them." said Luke

"Maybe he pushed something?" Joules guessed

"Joules, he drew something with his hand. Can you remember what it was?"

"It looked like an upside down T with a line going through the middle."

Then a spark went through Aura's head.

"Girls, if you don't hurry well be as flat as Stunfisk soon."

"E-earth. That's what he drew." Aura said

Joules then tilted "What?"

"Azelf drew the symbol for earth!" Then Aura drew on the wall with her paw. And then all of a sudden the walls stopped moving and then the drawing glowed yellow and it showed the Japanese symbol for earth then that wall spit and then they saw a dark passage that soon lit up with the say geometric patterns they saw on the wall, ceiling and floor like before. Then they walked into the room and then they traversed the passage carefully so is not to trigger any booby traps. Then they saw a door that had the yellow glowing symbol of earth on it and then there was an ancient text on it.

"Can anyone read that?" Joules asked

Then Kai and Apollo shrugged their shoulders.

"Sorry I-I've never seen a language like that before."

"Maybe I can read it." Said Luke then he put his eyes to the wall and examined it then he started reading it.

_Behind this door is an item of great power  
but if destroyed marks terra's last hour  
protected it must be from all those who seek fame  
or at hand will be earth's end game_

_The element of stubbornness and stability  
must be kept from the other four to achieve tranquillity  
if you seek to keep doomsday from seeing the light of day  
then keep the shard out of the hands of foul play_

Luke read the text and then the door opened suddenly after he finished it and then Mesprit met them on the other side and then there was a huge room that had a yellow light glowing around a relic that was Solrock and Lunatone stuck together. Then Mesprit pointed to the relic and the she flew up and disappeared and then they walked to the relic.

"So this is it?" Kai asked in awe

"Yep!" Joules simply said

"We travelled a long distance for this relic." Apollo said

"Yep!" Joules said again

"Solrock and Lunatone. It was said that they created the chasm in the Celestial village." Said Aura

"Yep!" Joules said again

Then a Pokémon was behind them. "That relic isn't going anywhere."

"Yep! Wait, what!?" said Joules and then they all looked back and they saw a Pokémon that was blue, cream and black he was humanoid figured and he had pointy ears on the top of his head, his legs were completely black and then his arms were blue and black and there were spikes on the top of his hands and there was a spike on his chest, and he opened his eyes and he revealed his red eyes.

"A Lucario? How did you get in here?" Kai asked

"I would ask you the same question. As for me I'm the guardian of the Chikyū shard."

"The Chikyū shard?" Joules said

"The relic." He said pointing his thumb towards it. "And if you want it, one of you must beat me in battle."

Then Luke was about to float forward but then. Kai stepped forward.

"I will battle you." He said

"Kai are you sure? I know how Lucario fights I can beat him hands down."

"I know you can but… I want to test my skills, and I can't give up this chance."

"I understand." Then he floated back

"Will he be okay?" Aura asked

"Don't worry, he took on a Gyarados and nearly won." Joules stated

"Wow, he really is impressive." She muttered

Meanwhile Kai and the Lucario were staring each other down.

"So what's your name guardian?" Kai asked

"Name's Ronald, and I'm probably the toughest Lucario in the world."

"We'll see about that." Said Kai

"1'000 years of training really helps increase your moveset."

"What?"

"Dark Pulse!" and then Ronald charged a dark orb in his hand and then he threw it towards Kai but then Kai jumped over it. Then while he was in the air he used Flamethrower but then the Lucario dodged it. Then he jumped in the air and met Kai up there. "Close Combat!" and then they were still in the air and then he was throwing endless punches at Kai, the Monferno blocked some of them but the most of them struck him and then Ronald gave a final swift kick to the face and then he fell to the ground.

"Kai!" Aura yelled and she was about to run to him. But then Luke stopped her.

"Aura, the guardian has declared a Pokémon showdown. We can't interfere. We must just hope Kai knows what he is doing."

Kai then got up and then he saw the Lucario's movements and saw he was lightly hopping about ready to dodge a ranged attack. "_He sure is fast, he definitely outspeeds me, there's no question about that, so if speed won't do the trick I have to face him head on._" Kai thought then he ran towards him and he was charging Mach Punch then he kept his eyes on his legs then he saw he was going to run to the left, then Kai fake punched and missed but then he turned his backside and then he wrapped his tail around Ronald's leg and then he used his tail throw him in the air and then Kai jumped into the air after him.

"Flame Wheel!"

And then his tail ignited huge flames and then Kai rolled continuously and then he was surrounded in a wheel of fire and then he hit Ronald and then they hit the ceiling and but after the Lucario took the supereffective damage he punched Kai back to the floor but the Kai backflipped and then landed on his feet and slid backwards

"Let's see if your eyes can keep up with this, Extremespeed!" and then in a millisecond Kai was punched into the air the Ronald jumped into the air with him then his feet ignited into flames. "Blaze Kick!" and then he was about to kick Kai down to the ground but then he felt his legs being grabbed and then Kai threw him to the ground but then Ronald landed on the floor. Then Kai landed on his feet and then he saw Ronald was jumping around again. Then he charged toward Kai and was going to use Close Combat, but then Kai did Mach Punch on his left fist and Thunderpunch on his right and then he punched the ground and then the ground cracked from where he hit the ground and the Ronald lost his footing and then Kai ran up to him and uppercut him in the face with ThunderPunch and then he flipped back. The after Ronald hit the ground he got up and rubbed his chin. Then he look forward and saw Kai wasn't there then he heard something coming to him from above he look back and up and saw Kai discharging Flamethrower from his mouth. He rolled out of the way of the attack and then he blasted a light green orb from his mouth and then it hit Kai and then he rolled on the floor, but he got up but he was holding his left shoulder and there was some blood stains on his orange fur.

"I'm not giving up yet." He said

"I like that, you are going to the very limit of your power."

Then Kai grinned. "I haven't reached the limit yet and I'll show you. Flamethrower!" and then he discharged endless flames from his mouth but then Ronald easily dodged this. "You may be fast but I fought an Infernape before and your speed doesn't come close!" the he suddenly appeared in front of the Lucario then quickly punched him with Mach Punch and then the Lucario flipped in the air and then slid on his feet. Then they were both hopping about on their feet Then they ran in opposite direction and then they faded into orange and blue blurs and the collided Kai using Mach Punch and Ronald using Force Palm then when they were going to collide for the sixth time they hit and only the blue blur came out as Kai had taken a hit too much from force palm then he got up again but he stumbled on occasion.

"Now it's time to end this! Aura Sphere!" And then he charged a blue orb of energy but kept growing then a light green orb formed in his mouth and then he looked up and then he launched Dragon Pulse into the air, then he threw Aura Sphere up as well and then both attacks hit the ceiling but then they broke up and split into smaller versions of their attacks and fell in random directions. "Meteor Shower!" Ronald's eyes turned glowed blue, and then the green and blue orbs came together and each was surrounded by a blue aura then they were going to fall on to Kai.

"_Crap_!" He then got into his stance and the put his arms to one side and the a small fireball formed in between his hands then he became surrounded in an orange aura. He fired Flamethrower and then it destroyed some of the Aura Sphere's and Dragon Pulses then he released the fire ball by thrusting his arms forward and then the fireball launched his hands but then it suddenly split into eight smaller fireballs and then when it collided with the rest of the Meteor Shower it snuffed it out and Kai remained un damaged from the attack but then he was panting from the loss of energy.

Ronald was also panting as he also put a lot of energy into that attack

"_One more attack!_" they both thought.

"Aura Sphere!"

"Inner Flame!"

Then Ronald charged up a blue orb in his hands, he became surrounded in a blue aura while charging up the attack. Kai charged up a fireball in his hands and he then became surrounded in an orange aura and then the ground below him started to crack because of the power and then small pebbles from the ground started to go into the air around him and then orange sparks of lighting went around him. The same was happening to Ronald and then he launched Aura Sphere towards Kai. Then Kai fired endless flames from his mouth then it collided with Aura Sphere and then it exploded and them a huge cloud of black smoke formed but then out of the black smoke came two fireball with swirling tails behind them sped towards Ronald and he had no time to dodge and then when they exploded into him he flew into the air and the smoke cleared and the Monferno saw this and then he jumped into the air and then he frontflip kicked the Lucario on the stomach and then he fell to the ground in great speeds and then he slammed onto the ground below and it cracked and his eyes were closed but he was still breathing. Then Kai got into a fighting stance to prepare for a surprise attack but it never came and the Lucario remained on the floor. Kai then fell on his knees and then fell on his back and the flame on his tail nearly went out. Then his friends went to him and looked at him.

"Is it over?" he weakly asked

"Yeah, you beat him dude." Joules exclaimed

"So, it's over." Then Luke went next to him.

"Heal Pulse." He said and then Kai's wounds were being healed. "Aura use Morning Sun on Ronald, then give him this." He threw her a glass container that had a Revival Herb. Then she went to him. "Morning Sun." Then only his critical wounds were being healed. Then she put the revival herb in his mouth. Then his eyes opened and he got up and then the Lake trio appeared behind.

"I have to say Kai, you are the strongest person I've ever met in my 1'000 years of existence." He said

"Wow thanks."

Then he used Psychic on the relic and planted it on Kai's hands.

"You've earned this." Then all of a sudden the relic glowed yellow and then transformed into a small yellow shape that is in the shape of a Revive gem. Then it then fired a huge yellow beam through the ceiling of the ruins and into the sky, then the light spilt into six beams of light and they went around the planet. "That my friend is a shard and there are four more that need to be collected. So you might want to keep that one safe."

"Wait can you tell us what this is all about?" Kai asked

"I'll be happy to."

* * *

"Okay guys its time!" the Armaldo said after he saw the light, then the three Pokémon started to run towards Celestial Oasis which was in their sight.

* * *

**What is this shard about and what is its true purpose? But our hero can't afford to relax just yet for the Pokémon they fought in the Labyrinth Cave are hot on their tails. Will they protect the relic? Stay tuned.**

**A/N: Ronald was created by: Jacob99503**

**P.S: ****Rikujō** means Earth or Ground in Japanese although I could be wrong because I got it off Google Translate


	8. S1 E8: The Story of the Shards

**(Insert something here) (Insert Disclaimer below)**

**I don't own Pokémon and some of the characters seen in this Fic.**

* * *

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: The Birth of a Hero  
S1 E8: Story of the Shards**

Inside the Celestial Ruins the group were sitting in the main room of the ruins and then the Lucario named Ronald was there and he sat down with them.

"So what is this thing about?" Joules asked pointing to the shard that Kai was holding.

"Well, let me explain. Millennia ago it was said that when Arceus created the Pokémon Universe, Arceus knew that it was highly unstable and sooner or later the world he created would collapse in on itself due to natural disasters and other natural phenomenon unless he used his own power to stabilise it. But he would not be able to do this forever. So he created five shards that contained fragments of his power. He sent them down to the planet and then those shards became the controllers of the elements or stabilised them if you will. He put them in ruins so that they would remain untouched for all eternity. The earlier Pokémon respected Arcues' wishes and agreed to keep them safe. But obviously there were Pokémon who wanted to use them for their own selfish intentions. In fact if I remember past Guild members were looking for them to keep them away from some evil Pokemon, but no one could find them at least until now."

"Okay so these things, weren't found for several years how come they were only discovered now?" Apollo asked

"Because they are running out of power. And soon they will lose their ability to maintain the elemental control of the world that's why they are being shown. When they are on their last breath, natural disasters will rip the planet apart and destroy all life on it. That's why they need to be found. If all of them are kept separate from one another, but taken to the great shrine that was created by Arceus for the purpose of restoring the shards power and once power has been restored they will be teleported back to their respective ruins. But we must restore all of them at the same time so that the world can regain balance." Ronald explained

"How long do we have?" Aura asked

"As long as no one uses their power, we have about one year to find them and restore their power for once their completely drained then they will shatter and then the elements will become non-existant and all the Pokémon that are made from the elements will perish along with them. Then that is when the planet will explode. It will be the end of the world as we know it."

"Oh my Arceus." Said Joules

"Okay we have one of them, where would the others be?" Kai asked

"No one really knows for sure either we wait for it to reveal itself or find it before then , but looking for it is the hard part so it would be safer to wait for it to reveal itself."

"We found one of them, what do the others look like?" Aura asked

"You found the Earth shard; you will need to find the shards of Water, Fire, Air and Energy."

"Then we have to bring them to this shrine so that the world doesn't go boom?" Joules asked

"If you want to remember it like that, yes." Said Ronald.

"Then why do those guys want it surely they don't have good intentions for these things." Said Luke

"We don't know what they want with them but we have to keep these things away from them." Ronald said

"Okay now that we know what to do, let's get back to the guild." Said Apollo. Then they went out of the Ruins and then they got to the entrance but then they heard screaming from the other side of the village and then Aura and Luke floated them over to the chief's side with telekinesis and then they saw horror on the other side. Innocent Pokémon were being attacked by three Pokémon in which two look annoyingly familiar. Then they saw that all the Psychic types were evacuating to the other side of the chasm so that they would be safe from the other Pokémon. They saw that huts were being burnt down and they were destroying the trees around the village, the Claydol guards were fending them off.

"My… my home." Aura said with tears in her eyes and then she began to sob lightly but then Kai, comforted her.

"That does it! These bastards are going to pay!" said Kai

Then Chief Cerebral came out and he was really angry. Then he approached Kai. "You Insignificant Chimp! What have you done!" he yelled. "Aura, get away from him!" and then she walked away from him. "Because I told you I wouldn't help you get the relic you hire goons to take down our village, you sneaky tree climber!" Then Kai clenched his fists in anger

Aura tried to intervene "Chief, Kai is not…" then Kai but his finger up and then Aura kept quiet.

"Let me handle this Aura, since he's getting things off his chest I want to hear what this old bastard has to say!" he said glaring at Cerebral.

"Listen here you walking flea circus. You don't address me in that manner! Now call off your goons right now!"

"I would if they _were _my goons! Now if you'll excuse me my friends and I have some Pokémon to take down." Then Kai walked to the chasm and he was preparing to use his Inner Flame on the Pokémon that haven't noticed him."

"Air Slash!" then Kai was met with white and light blue buzz saws that sent him into the chasm. But Luke reacted fast and then he brought him back up with Telekinesis. And he planted him back on land but then Cerebral sent buzzsaws towards Luke as well but then he stopped he dodged them.

"Luke! Discharge!" and then Joules struck him with blue electricity but he still floated. But he took substantial damage.

"What kind of Chief are you?!" Kai spat. "Attacking Pokémon who isn't fighting you from behind their back. You can't stoop lower than that. I thought you of all Pokémon would have more respect and honour but I guess I was wrong."

"What do you know about honour, Monkey!?"

"STOP IT!" Aura yelled. "Chief, Kai hasn't done anything to our village let alone you. You just can't accept that a certain species of Pokémon can have a good side to them. I can honestly say that I fully trust Kai, with my life."

"Aura this is not your business." The chief said

"When, you are hurting my friends, I make it my business! C'mon guys we have to stop these Pokémon." Then Aura and Luke used Telekinesis and then they flew the other side of the chasm and then they met the other Pokémon who were approaching the chasm.

Then Luke floated to the Claydols. "It's alright we'll take it from here." He said and then the Claydols floated away

"What do you want?!" said Kai

"I think you know." Said the Armaldo.

"If I was going to let you destroy the world, maybe I would consider giving it you but since that's not the case you're not getting it!"

"You don't have a choice! Rock Blast!" and then his claws glowed orange and then he shot grey shockwaves towards the others.

"Aura, Joules look for any survivors in the huts and float them to the other side." Apollo commanded

"Okay, c'mon Aura!" said Joules and they looked for any survivors.

Meanwhile Kai, Apollo and Luke were staring down their opponents.

"Well finally we get to finish what we started, Herdier." The Manectric said.

But Apollo remained silent and glared at the Manectric

"Looks like I get to waste Victini, imagine how good that will look on my hunting licence." The Sandslash said.

"We'll see, shrew."

"Now let's see how strong you are… Kai" the Armaldo said

Then Kai's eyes widened. "How do you know my name?!"

"My boss met you when you were younger. You father died in vain and now here you are. Do you know why we had to fight them?"

"Don't let him get into your head Kai!" Luke warned.

Then Kai shook his head and snapped out of his temporary trance. Then he ran towards the Armaldo and then he struck him with Mach Punch and then he slid back.

"That actually hurt, you really are stronger than the average Monferno, but it won't help you. Crush Claw!" and then he went to slash Kai and his claws were glowing red but then he missed and Kai backflipped over it.

"Flamethrower!"

"Hyper Beam!"

And then Kai fire scorching flames from his mouth while the Armaldo fired a white and red beam that collided with Flamethrower and it seemed they were even as the combined beams caused a small explosion.

Meanwhile Luke was dodging constant Slash attacks from the Sandslash.

"Stop moving!" he yelled.

"But if I don't move I won't be able to do this… Searing Shot!" and then he fired a powerful fireball from his mouth, but the Sandslash used Crush Claw and slashed through it. "N-no big deal… Hey Apollo wanna switch?"

And Apollo just dodged a Thunder. "Go for it!"

"Flamethrower!" and then he shot flames from his mouth and they hit Manectric and he screamed in pain as he was slightly burning.

"Take Down!" and then he ran into Sandslash at full speed while covered in a white and orange aura and then he collided with him and then he flew and rolled into a rock.

"Flame Wheel!"

And then the flame on Kai's tail grew and then it consumed him and he rolled like a wheel towards the Armaldo but then then Armaldo grabbed the wheel and then the flames disappeared and then he threw Kai on to the ground. "C'mon, you should be stronger than this." Then he lifted Kai by his white fluff around his neck. "Use your full strength." Then the Armaldo smirked. "And you're the son of the Pokémon that nearly stopped us." Then he threw Kai into the air. Then he jumped into the air with him "Hyper Beam!" and the he was above Kai in the air and he fired Hyper Beam down on the Monferno which sped up his decent to the ground below.

"Kai!" Luke yelled.

"Now you're going down. Wild Charge!" and then he was cloaked in yellow electrical energy and then he ran right into Luke who was distracted and then he slid on the ground. "Thunder!" then he blasted a devastating lightning bolt towards Luke and then he was hit and then he tried to fly out of the way but he was hit and he collapsed to the ground.

"Take Down!" Apollo charged towards the Sandslash. But then he used Dig and escaped the attack. Then Apollo looked down the hole and then a tornado with sand grains came out of the hole and then he was thrown into the air by the tornado. "Crush Claw!" and the Sandslash jumped into the tornado and he slashed the Herdier with his red glowing claws over and over in the tornado. Then it died down and then Apollo fell to the ground and then he had fresh cuts all over his canine body. Then he fell down on stomach.

"This was too easy hey, Rolando can we kill them?" the Manectric asked

"Whatever but don't kill them unless we have the location of the shard." He ordered. Then he lifted up Kai by his white fluff again. "Alright monkey, where is the shard?"

"I'd sooner die than tell you where it is." Kai said weakly.

"Very well." Then he was about to strike his scythe arm through Kai's throat… but then he was hit by a blue surge of electricity.

"Stay Away from him!" yelled Joules then her tail glowed and then she sent golden stars towards Rolando and he dropped Kai and blocked the stars with his hands.

Manectric was about to finish off Luke but then he was hit by a blue and pink Psychic bubble and he staggered back to see an Espeon and another bubble floating next to her.

"Psyshock!" she yelled and then she launched that bubble towards the Manectric and then he flew backwards then she ran to Luke. "Morning Sun." then she placed her paws on him and then they both glowed and Luke recovered most of his energy and then floated up.

"Thanks Aura, we've gotta heal Apollo." Then he flew in Front of Sandslash with blitzing speed.

"How did you…"

"Hi there. Searing Shot!" And then he blasted a Fire ball in his face and he rolled back a fair distance. "Let's patch you up. Heal Pulse." And then his hands glowed and then Apollo's wounds started to heal and his bruises were almost gone. But he knocked out unconscious. "Get him to the other side, he's unconscious so he must rest up."

Then Aura nodded and then used Telekinesis on her and Apollo and then he got to the other side. And she laid him down on the ground.

Meanwhile Joules launched another Discharge but then the Manectric got in the way and absorbed it then shot it back. And Joules dodged it.

Then Luke joined her and then they were facing the Armaldo and the Manectric.

"How we doing?" Luke asked

"Terrible, my Discharge isn't strong enough to properly damage the Armaldo and every electric type attack you throw at that Manectric is thrown right back at you! It's hopeless." She said

"Maybe not. Quick take my hand." Then he outstretched his hand and then Joules grabbed it then she felt herself fill up with energy. So much so that her cheeks immediately sparked electricity the second she touched his hand. "Do something."

"Okay, Discharge!" and this time one huge blue beam of electrical energy consumed both of them and there was too much energy for Manectric to absorb and then he fell to the ground.

"Too much power…" he said before passing out

"What just happened? Electric type attacks never hurt that Manectric…"

"I'm Victini, I can guarantee Victory to anyone I want. You could say it's my special power."

"Well done, you would be of great use to us why don't you join us?" the Armaldo said

"I may look immature but I can see past you. You guys have been chasing these shards for years and I'm not going to let you get it. Searing Shot!" and Luke blasted a fireball huge fireball from his mouth and then it hit the Armaldo but after it hit he just stood there and then he rubbed soot off his shoulders.

"Hyper Beam!" then he blasted a white and red beam towards the duo.

"Get Down!" Luke yelled

"Too Late! Electric Barrier!" Joules outstretched he hands, and then she made a clear semi sphere barrier with electric sparks surrounding it. Then Hyper Beam was deflected and them when the shield died down Joules fell to her knees.

"Joules! Don't worry, I'll heal you."

"Forget about me, I'd just get in the way. You have to finish this battle." Then Luke nodded and then faced the Armaldo and then the Sandslash came out of the ground and stood next to the Rolando.

"Great!" Luke forced out.

Then the Sandslashed charged towards him with Slash.

"Flamethrower!" and then Luke blasted Flamethrower on the ground and then he spun around and made a wall of flames around him and then the Sandslash jumped through the flames and Luke was gone "Searing Shot!" and then a fireball rained down on Terra. Then while there was still dust, Luke use Telekinesis to lift individual parts of the ground and then he threw them at the Sandslash. But when the dust cleared he saw a hole so then he flew in the air to avoid getting hit by Dig. "Come out already!" he yelled and he got no response. Then he finally came out the ground and then he slashed Luke with Crush Claw and the Luke fell to the ground.

Meanwhile Kai was knocked out and then he suddenly woke up and then he was in a white room. And then he found that his injuries were gone.

"_NO!_" Kai thought. "_Am I dead?_"

"You are very much alive Kai." Said a mysterious voice.

"Who are you, where am I?!" Kai asked

Then he saw a Lopunny walking up to him.

"Who are you?" he asked. "Am I hallucinating?"

"My name is Anima, I'm a spirit that co-exists in this world and I've decided to take this physical form and, I've brought you here because you were chosen."

"Chosen? Chosen for what?"

"The world is approaching its end and only you and your friends can stop it."

"What are you talking about?"

"You need to find the shards, and keep them from to Pokémon that only want to cause destruction."

"I get that but what if I don't have the strength needed to save everyone what if…"

"Kai… all you need to do is believe in yourself." Then she knelt down to him and lifted his chin. "You can't give up. You must overcome your doubts and do what needs to be done."

"I still don't know…" Kai said

Then Kai heard a voice that was extremely familiar ."Funny I don't remember raising my son to be a quitter." The voice chuckled and Kai's eyes widened, when he turned around he saw an Infernape and a Raichu standing next to each other.

"Mom…Dad."

"Hello there son." The Raichu said

Then he ran up to them teary eyed and he hugged them both. "You're real, you're actually here. Did Anima bring you back?"

"Sorry son, we've passed from the world, Anima just brought us here so we could talk to you." Charge explained

"Listen son, there is a great evil out there and only you and your friends can stop it." Said Flare

"I don't know if I can…" Kai admitted

"Kai, you are a lot stronger than me when I was a Monferno. You have all you need to make the world a better place."

"We've been watching you Kai and we couldn't be more proud of you. You're strong and you have a good heart. Don't let anyone tell you any different." Said Charge

Then Anima walked to them. "I'm sorry but its time."

"I wish we could be here longer. Kai we love you." Said Charge. Then all three of them embraced in a hug.

Then Flare chuckled and then he rubbed Kai's head. "Go get em Kai." Then they faded away and then soon everything became black.

* * *

Then Kai woke up and he found himself on the ground of the Celestial Oasis, and then the pain he felt before returned. But he still got up quickly and then he saw. Luke fighting then Sandslash and then he saw the Armaldo sitting there, looking bored. Then Kai charged towards him and then he charged up Thunderpunch and then he dragged his fist near the ground which made and the ground break up as he ran towards Rolando then the plate Pokémon turned around and saw Kai coming.

"_How is this possible, I thought he was out of energy?_" Then he found he self being uppercutted. And he flew upwards but then he landed on his feet. "So, you're back huh, I guess you haven't had enough." Rock Blast!" and then he blasted grey shockwaves from the centre on his torso. Then Kai got on all fours and then ran and dodged the attack then the he jumped in the air and charged a Mach Punch and then made contact with his face and then he staggered back. Then Kai disappeared from his sight and then he was hit by a Flamethrower from behind and this forced him to his knees and then he quickly got back up and then his claws glowed red as he charged towards Kai and then Kai rolled backwards and then he jumped up and dodged it then he looked to his right and then he saw Luke fighting the Sandslash then Kai charged towards.

"Mach Punch!"

And then he punched the side of the face of the Sandslash and then he slid on the ground.

"Good to have you back, Kai." Said Luke before he went to continue his fight with Terra.

Kai then turned around and he got slashed by X-Scissor and he flew back and then he rolled on the ground but then he got up quickly and blasted Flames from his mouth towards the Armaldo but then he dodged it and then he ran towards Kai. But then Kai ran towards him and slid under him and he grabbed his right leg and then the Armaldo fell to the ground. Then after he fell Kai charged up ThunderPunch and went to punch him in the face but then he fired Hyper Beam in Kai's face and this sent him into the air and then Kai his the ground and then his vision was blurred and then he felt himself bring punched in the gut and then he got on his knees and hands and started coughing and then he coughed out some drops of blood.

"Why do you continue to fight when you know you're going to lose?" Rolando asked

Then Kai got up and took a fighting stance. "That's simple, because no matter how beat up I get. I will never give up! You see I just realised my destiny, to save the world… from Pokémon LIKE YOU!" Then he blew flames out of his mouth and then he rolled forward and then Flame Wheel hit Rolando backwards and then he got ran over by Flame Wheel.

"Crush Claw!" Terra was charging towards Luke with his claws glowing red, but then the Victory Pokémon was ready and the he sidestepped the attack **(or side-flew)** then he blasted continuos flames from his mouth but then the Sandslash dodged it easily and then charged towards him with his claws glowing white then he slashe Luke and he flew back and he was a wound on his face and it was a red mark as Terra's claws pierced the skin. Then Luke lifted parts of the ground yet again with Telekinesis and then he launched them towards the Sandslash. "Sandstorm!" and then a tornado filled with sand grains sped towards Luke but then the Victini used Telekinesis on the tornado and then he sent back to the Sandslash but he was unaffected and then it dissipated and then Luke was gone. "Come out you coward!"

"Okay." He simply said and then he came out of one of the holes that Terra made earlier and then he blasted a Searing Shot at him and he got hit and he was smoking after him was hit. Then he charged at Luke in anger.

Meanwhile Kai was thrown to a hut but he got up quickly.

"Yield!" he yelled before he used Rock Blast and then he blasted clear shockwaves towards Kai but then he saw this and then he jumped over it and then he landed back on the ground. "You're agile, but you can't dodge my attacks for any longer you're getting tired."

"You know what. You're right so maybe it's time to wrap this up." Then he looked towards Luke who was hit by a slash from Terra. "Hey Luke, we have to finish these guys."

"You read my mind." Then Luke got back off the ground. And his ears then burst into flames and then he became surrounded in a red aura. Then when the flames calmed down and left yellow flames on Luke's ears. "V-create!" and then he flew towards Terra and then he headbutted him and then he flew back and then he slid on his back for a long distance before he finally stopped, he was thrown to the gates of the Celestial Oasis.

Meanwhile Kai became surrounded in an orange aura and then he cupped his hand on his left side and then a fireball started to form in his hands and he held it there so he could control the form of energy.

"Ha no attack is stronger this… Hyper Beam!" and he fired a white and red beam that was speeding towards Kai.

Kai had his eyes close as he felt the attack was ready he just needed to time it right. Then he opened his eyes and they were revealed to be yellow instead of jet dark blue for the time being. "Inner Flame!" he then fired the orange and red fireball which had a swirling tail following it then it made contact with Hyper Beam, and it was cutting through it like a knife and then the beam being split was firing in two direction but crutially it was nowhere near Kai and then the fireball hit him and then he was covered in huge flames and then he flew back, over and past the chasm and he landed digging into the ground with his momentum then when he finally stopped he nearly hit a tree. Then Kai who was on the other side walked to the chasm and waited for Luke, who finally came with Joules on her back. Then they floated over to the other side and they saw Apollo with still a few scratches but he looked okay and Aura was sitting next to him and then the chief was simply hovering.

"Kai you did it!" Aura said as she ran up to him, Luke and Joules

"What's important is that your village is safe."

Then Ronald came out of nowhere. "Yep you sure showed them."

"Ronald when did you get here?" Apollo asked.

"I was watching from a distance and I was impressed with all of you. So much so that I would like to come with you guys, start training you guys for the battles ahead."

"That would really be a huge help to us, thank you." Kai said and then he bowed to him. Then the chief floated towards him. Then Aura nudged him. Then he sighed

"I was wrong about you, and I apologize for the things I've done, I realize now that not all Pokémon can be good and not all Pokémon can be bad. But after today I've determined that you really are a kind hearted Pokémon and you fight for what is right. So I apologise."

"It's alright, I'm sorry for calling you a bastard." He said while chuckling. "I'd like to ask you something important."

"Sure what is it."

"I'd like to ask you to let Aura join the Guild. She's really a great Pokémon and I wouldn't have been able to defeat the Armaldo without her, please she really want to and I promise I'll watch over her."

"Aura, how do you feel about this?" the chief asked

"I really want to, I feel I can help them." She said.

"I'll allow it, Kai and friend please watch over Aura." He said

"Don't worry we'll watch her back." Apollo said.

Then Joules woke up. "Huh did we win?" she said groggily

"You betcha."

"Great can we go home now?" she asked

"What about the Pokémon, who were after this." Said Kai holding up the Earth Shard.

"Don't you worry?" Chief Cerebral said. "We'll take them far from our home. Pack your things Aura."

"Thank you Chief ." and then she and the others floated to the other side and then she went to pack her things. Then the others followed her into her house and they just either just stood around or helped Aura. Luke was meditating outside then Joules joined him.

"Hey there." She said

"Oh, Joules. What is it?"

"I wanted to apologise for…"

"Joules, it's okay I'm over it. But you think you could tell me why you acted like that.

"I guess I was jealous of you, I mean you're strong and you seem to know everything. You're smart and everything."

"Hey don't sell yourself short Joules, you are strong don't let anyone tell you any different okay."

"Okay sure." Then she got up and returned to her perky self. And then she stretched. "Well I'm going back inside, thanks for the talk."

* * *

Then it was the next day and they all stood at the gates outside Celestial Oasis and Aura had her things packed and the was standing with Team Yin, Luke and Ronald as they were now heading back to the Guild.

"Okay let's go home!" Joules yelled

Then Aura was walking next to Kai. "Thanks for everything; do you really think I'm going to become brave?"

"Don't worry Aura, I said that I would help you every step of the way and I'm not going back on that. Now let's go home and set you up.

* * *

Meanwhile Rolando, Lighting and Terra woke up and they were tied up and they looked like they were in the Labyrinth Cave.

"Mark my words we will have our vengeance on the guild. I swear it!" and then they heard a roar.

"What was that?" Lightning asked in fear

And then six Onixs surrounded them.

"Oh those little motherf… AHHH!" That was the Onixs pouncing on them.

* * *

**Now Aura has joined The Guild, what will she be in for when she joins and when will the next shard show itself? and who sent Rolando and the others to look for the shard? What will happen next time? Stay tuned.**


	9. S1 E9: Tiptoeing Tabbies

**Hey there everyone**

**I still don't own Pokémon, but some of the OC's are mine**

* * *

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: The Birth of a Hero  
S1 E9: Tiptoeing Tabbies**

Apollo was looking for a missions to do and then he went to the section where the missions were catching outlaws and it was a touch pad and he swiped through the different outlaws that needed to be brought in and then there was one that caught his eye. He saw two cat like Pokémon and the description said that they steal Pokémon's valuables and loot stores and they steal very valuable items to be sold for profit. And it said that they are known for eluding any Pokémon that has seen and tried to capture them for their arrest.

"_Well my nose can easily track them down no matter where they go._ _So this should be an interesting mission._" He thought then he took his metal cylinder with his mouth and then jabbed it in the space and the mission was copied to its hard drive. Then he took it out and left to find the rest of his team.

Meanwhile Kai and Aura were in Vanessa's quarters getting Aura into their exploration team. And Vanessa had just finished giving Aura all her equipment. "Looks like you're all set Aura, now how about I put you in team…" Aura interrupted before Vanessa finished.

"Um Miss Vanessa… I-I if it's okay with you, I'd like to be with Team Yin."

"Well sure, if it's okay with the others."

"Well I don't mind and I'm sure Joules and Apollo won't mind either." Kai stated

"Fair enough, okay Aura you are now a part of team Yin."

"Thank y-you." Said Aura.

"You two have a nice day now."

Then they walked out of Vanessa's quarters.

And then they saw Apollo walking past them.

"Apollo!" Kai yelled. "Aura with us now." And then Aura waved with her paw awkwardly.

"That's great but we have a mission. Follow me so I can find Joules." Apollo replied

"Right." Aura and Kai said, and they followed Apollo to the back of the Guild on the outside.

Joules and Voltra were testing who has the better aim and then they shot their electric type attacks and Basculin that were jumping out of the nearby lake. Then it was Voltra's turn. A red striped Basculin jumped out of the lake and was about to land in the water.

"Shock Wave!" Voltra yelled and fired a yellow bolt of lightning towards the Basculin and it missed and the Basulin jumped back into the water.

"Ha, watch and learn." Said Joules and a blue striped Basculin jumped out of the water. "Discharge!" and the she fired blue bolts of Lightning in all directions and one was heading for the Basculin but it also missed and the Pokémon landed back safely in the water.

"Okay so I must learn not to flop like you okay." Voltra mocked.

"You wanna start something!?"Joules yelled and then they glared at each other and their cheeks were crackling yellow and blue sparks of electricity.

Then the others got there and they saw waves of blue and yellow electricity flying around. Then Aura gasped

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Aura asked.

Then Kai ran to try to stop them. "That's enough!" he yelled and then he got struck by both Discharge and Shock Wave at the same time.

"Kai!"

"Don't worry, you've seen how tough he is." Apollo reassured. "Although that did look like it hurt... Really bad." Then they both ran to his side and he got up slowly.

"Are you okay?" Aura asked

"Yeah. I'll be fine." and then he glared at Joules and Voltra and a thousand apologies were sent his way

Then after Aura healed Kai with Morning Sun Joules left with her team to complete their mission.

Then they left the guild.

"So where are we going?" Kai asked

"The flyer said that they were last seen in Twilight City." Apollo explained

"Twilight City?" Kai and Aura said in unison

"It's a city that lies deep inside the planet's crust we can only get there by train." Joules explained. "Okay now let's go already!" Then she ran to the direction of the train station and there was a line to get there.

"Is the line usually this long?" Aura asked

"Well yeah, also." Joules then went close to Aura's ear and whispered in it. "It's where most of the world's illegal trade and black-market deals go down. Then Aura's eyes widened in fear.

"Wait, are you sure we'll be okay?" she asked quietly

"Don't worry, Apollo can sniff out anyone. We'll be done with this mission before you know it." Joules assured

"I-if y-y-you say so." she stuttered

Then they finally got on to the train and they all sat down on the seats that were on the wall and there were restraints that would keep them on the seat. Then the train started moving and then the train was going on tracks that were similar to roller-coaster tracks. Then they travelled for a few hours and then the train went down a huge tunnel that pointed downward into the earth 230 degree position and they went down a huge dark cave. Then after a few minutes they came out and then they were in a city that had a green hazy aura around it and there were futuristic buildings around. Similar to Haxorus City.** (A/N: Think of the Hanging Edge from Final Fantasy XIII.)** Then the train came to a stop and then the other shady Pokémon left.

Then they looked at surroundings. "Y'know when you get past the shady people and dark alleys, it's actually a nice place."

"I disagree, I-I feel so… so out of place like I don't belong here." Aura admitted

"Well you are the sun Pokémon. And there is none of it here." Apollo said

"I just feel that something bad is going to happen." And then her fur started to frizz.

Kai place his hand on the back of her neck "Don't worry. I said that I'd protect you remember? And I'm not any closer to breaking my promise."

Then Aura nodded.

"Okay Apollo, what Pokémon are we looking for?" Kai asked

"We're looking for a Purrloin and Glameow." Said Apollo. "Odor Sleuth!" said Apollo and he pointed his nose into the air and sniffed out lots of different smells. He tried to lock on to the individual smells of a Purrloin and a Glameow. Then he his ears pointed up. "I found them!"

Then they ran in the direction where Apollo was leading them and they reached a turn and then Apollo led them to the left and then the gang found themselves in a small fair with carnival games and exotic foods.

"Are you sure? There here, because it looked like you just followed your stomach."

"Yes I did, I smelt the fried rice and then Magikarp sushi. That my stomach is just dying to consume." Apollo said sarcastically.

Then Joules glared at Apollo with her cheeks puffed.

"Well where are they?" Kai asked

"Where any other feline Pokémon would be, at the fried fish stall." Said Apollo and then they walked there and they saw two Pokémon sitting there about to eat fried Goldeen and they took out chopsticks and snapped them in sync with each other. And began to eat them.

Then Joules looked at them from behind. "Are you sure those are the outlaws."

"Yep, I'm almost certain." Said Apollo

"Okay let's show them a little Discharge and get this mission over with!" Joules said as her yellow cheeks sparked blue jolts of electricity.

"Wait, Joules we need to be more tactful, well use diplomacy."

"Better let me handle this." Apollo said then he went to the both of them and he looked towards the Quagsire chef. "I'll have Magikarp sushi." Then he looked at Apollo suspiciously.

"Haven't seen you around here before, infact I've never seen your kind of Pokémon down here before I thought Herdier were more loyal." The Quagsire said

"I'll stick to my job and you stick to yours." He said.

Then the two felines looked at him with miniscule interest. Then Apollo grabbed his chop sticks with his paws. Then he snapped them and then he began eating. Then the Purrloin stuck her claw in the table near where Apollo was eating.

"You know newbies don't last long in this city." The Purrloin said

"Well I'm planning something big, something on which the likes this city has never seen. I'm planning the heist of the century and I need some slippery Pokémon if you know what I mean…" he said changing to a sinister voice

"Well how much does the job pay out?" The Purrloin asked while the Glameow quickly glanced at them

"Well technology from Klink labs is bound to be very valuable." He replied

"Klink labs, that place in heavily guarded by Magnetons and Magnezones, you're taking a risk slobber boy." Then she whispered in her ear flirtatiously. "I like Pokémon who take risks."

"I'm glad you do. Now if you're interested then…" They heard a roar coming from the sky and then the two feline Pokémon walked on to the street with Apollo and then they saw two figures flying above them, then they landed in front of them and one Pokémon jumped off one of their backs.

"Oh Crap!" Kai said to himself.

"Wait you have a Salamence, a Honchkrow and a Ludicolo as your associates?" the Purrloin asked Apollo.

"Hardly, and it appears you've been deceived. They're not thieves. They're Guild members hunting you down for your arrest!" The Salamence yelled

"_Damn it! How did they know?_" Kai thought.

"Well you're not catching us!" the Purrloin yelled. And then both Pokémon. Ran down the street.

"Damn! Aura, Joules chase after them!" Apollo commanded.

"What!" Aura yelped.

"You got it! Quick Attack!" and then Joules chased after them

"Joules will be fine, I'll help you here." Said Aura.

"Aura, I know you're scared of this place but you're the fastest out of all of us so you should help Joules, I predict as soon as she catches them it will turn into a fight and she will need your help." Said Kai. "Don't worry we'll hold them off."

Then Aura nodded her head. And she ran off after Joules and the two feline Pokémon and then Kai looked at Apollo and he nodded his head and they both grinned towards the Pokémon.

"Bounty Hunters, right?" Apollo guessed.

Then the Honchkrow chuckled. "How did you know?" he asked in a Spanish accent

"Whenever we get a mission and some other Pokémon try to interfere with us. Eight times out of Ten it will be you bounty hunters."

"Okay so you know of our organisation so let us introduce ourselves." The Honchkrow said. "My name is Lorenzo, amigos."

"Sebastian." The Salamence said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Jose, ole!" he yelled

"Together, we're Team Skyfall!" Lorenzo announced

"So you have our attention, and we'll introduce ourselves." Apollo smirked. "I'm Apollo."

"Name's Kai!" he said while in a fighting stance.

"So what do you want with the Purrloin and Glameow?" Apollo asked

"Simple, you're out to capture them but we had orders from a client to bring them to him dead or alive." Lorenzo said. "So if you would…"

"Yeah, they maybe thieves but they didn't hurt anyone so we're not going to let you waste them."

"Okay, then I guess we'll have fun with you…" Lorenzo said.

"Give us your best shot! Shadow Ball!" Apollo yelled and Apollo blasted a ball of darkness towards Lorenzo but then Sebastian extended his red wings and then they blocked the Shadow Ball.

"Oh you don't wanna make me mad!" Lorenzo warned. "Heat Wave!" and then he flapped his wings and then a shockwave of superheated gases spread towards Kai and Apollo and it hit them and they staggered back then Kai immediately ran towards the Salamence.

"Flamethrower!" then he blasted a wave of fire to Sebastian but he didn't move one bit, then it hit his chest and then a Flamethrower was sent from the impact area toward Kai. But Kai backflipped over the attack. "What in the Distortion World was that?" Kai asked

"My special ability. Mirror Armour, I'm able to reflect any special attack thrown at me back at the opponent with twice the power!" Then Kai glared in anger at the Salamence.

"You're gonna regret that!" said Kai before he ran towards Salamence and his arm was then engulfed in electrical energy and was about to punch Sebastian in the face."

"Hydro Pump!" Jose was surrounded by a blue aura and then he put his hands together and his fired a powerful stream of water towards Kai and then Kai was hit and then he flew through into a building and then Pokémon evacuated out of the building. "I got one, I got one!" he yelled.

"Now I got you! Take Down!" Apollo yelled and he was covered in an orangeish white light and then he was about to charge right into Jose but then the Honchkrow flew past Jose and flew towards Apollo covered in sparkling blue flames and they both Apollo and Lorenzo collided and then they took equal damage. Then Apollo was later hit with Flamethrower courtesy of Sebastian and then he flew back. Then he slowly got back up and then he slammed his front feet down on the ground and then he cloaked in yellow electrical energy and then he charged towards the three of them and then he charged into Sebastian and then the Salamence staggered back and then he flew upwards.

"Dragon Tail!" and then he flew fast to the ground and frontflipped in the air and then his tail glowed light blue and then he was going to slam it into Apollo but then Apollo got out of the way and then Sebastian's tail slammed the ground. Then Jose fired boiling hot water from his mouth and it was heading straight for Apollo and there wasn't time to dodge.

"ThunderPunch!" Kai got in the way and then he punched the attack with his right fist cloaked in electrical energy and the hot water turned into steam. "I'm half fire type. If you think a little hot water can hurt me, you're sadly mistaken.

"Okay let's see if this it hot enough for you, Dragon Rush!" Then Sebastian flew up and then he was charged towards Kai cloaked in a whitish blue flames in the shape of a dragon.

"Flame Wheel!" Kai blew flames out of his mouth and then he front flipped in the air and then he formed a wheel made of flames. Then they collided and then they both flew back and landed on their feet. "Flamethrower!" then he blew huge flame towards Sebastian. But then he got hit but then and then the flames disappeared in his chest and were sent back to Kai twice as powerful. "This better work." Then Apollo stood next to Kai. "Let's roll!" Then the flame on Kai's tail grew and then it engulfed both him and Apollo and then this resulted in a wider Flame Wheel but got extra firepower from the Flamethrower x2 that was thrown at him then the flame charged towards Sebastian but the Jose fired Hydro Pump at it to put out the flames but then all of a sudden the flames became cloaked in yellow electrical energy and then the Hydro Pump had no effect.

"Fusion Wheel!" Kai and Apollo yelled as their combined attack hit Sebastian and then he flew back and broke through the pillars of a car bridge and then the bridge collapsed on the Dragon Pokémon Luckily there was no one on the bridge. "We took him down!"

"Yeah but maybe we could have aimed better." Then he tilted his head to the collapsed Bridge

"That's impossible no one could ever beat Sebastian!" Lorenzo said

"No _one _could that's why it took two of us." Said Kai

"Although, it's a good thing you didn't tell us that." Said Apollo

"That's it you two are going to get it. Jose lets waste these punks, they need to learn their place."

"Okay hunters lets finish this." Apollo yelled and then the two Pokémon teams stared each other down.

* * *

Joules was running through the city in great speeds and then Aura caught up with her.

"Finally caught up huh?" said Joules.

"Yeah are still close to them?" she asked

"Yeah. The Glameow is fast but the Purrloin is dragging behind so she has to reduce her speed."

"So were close?"

"Yep. So let's up our speed and end this chase. Quick Attack!" and then Joules became a white blur and Aura became a pink blur by means of her natural speed.

The felines heard sonic booms behind them and then the Glameow looked back and then she saw the EleSquirrel and the Sun Pokémon catching up with them.

"Damn, they out sped us." The Purrloin said

"What are we going to do?" the Glameow asked

"You go ahead to the hideout, I'll hold them off!" she said

"But Hayley…" the Glameow said worriedly

"Pearl, you have to get away. I'm not letting them take you to prison. Now go! I'll only slow you down!" Then she ran ahead and then the Purrloin named Hayley slowed to a stop. "Dark Pulse!" she then fired a wavy pulse ray of darkness from her hands towards the two and then Aura jumped over the attack.

"Aura, I'll take her on you chase after the Glameow!" said Joules.

Then Aura nodded and then she sped past Joules and Hayley to chase after Pearl.

"So it's just you and me."

"Yep, so I suggest you come in quietly." Said Joules.

"Yeah, how about no." she said

"Very well, your choice. Swift!" and then her tail glowed and she threw golden coloured stars towards the Purrloin.

"Faint Attack!" and then she ran towards the attack and then she suddenly disappeared from Joules' sight and then she was right above her.

"Quick Attack!" and then a white streak followed her as she avoided the attack and Hayley punched the ground. "Dodge this! Discharge!" and then she shot blue lightning bolts towards the Devious Pokémon that illuminated the dim parts of the city and then Hayley dodged it.

"I'm not going to be captured! Iron Tail!" and her tail flattened and turned a shade of chrome and then she frontflipped in the air and then she then her tail slammed Joules and she staggered backwards after the blow to the head.

"Bide!"

"Fury Swipes!"

And Joules crossed her arms together and then she faced a flurry of scratches from Hayley as her claws extended out of her paws and the raked away, and then a final scratch sent her into the air. Then Hayley disappeared from the ground and then she appeared in the air and the punched Joules down back to the ground then she bounced a bit back into the air and then she lied motionless on the ground. Then Hayley landed on the ground. And she began to walk away but then she heard something from behind her and then she saw Joules behind her being powered up by a white aura and then she charged towards Hayley and punched her in the face and Hayley took lots of damage and flew into a metal object then she staggered to her.

"Dark Pulse!" she yelled and then she blasted a ball of darkness from her hands with swirling dark trails following it.

"Not today!" then Joules outstretched her hands and a semi-sphere barrier appeared around her and then Dark Pulse was blocked and neutralised the attack. Then she fell to her knees but then she got up quickly. "Discharge!" and then she fired a jolt of blue electrical energy towards Hayley but then the Purrloin got on all fours and dodged it.

"Faint Attack!"

"Quick Attack!"

Joules sprinted towards Hayley followed by a streak of white light. Then Hayley was running and disappearing and appearing getting closer. Soon she became a dark blur and Joules became a white blur and they charged towards each other and then dark and light blurs were hitting each other and then after about ten strikes to each other their attacks died down.

"Okay how about we try that again!" said Joules.

"Agreed." Hayley replied Then she fired Dark Pulse towards Joules but then she jumped in the air and her cheeks sparked blue electricity and flung it towards Hayley but she sidestepped the attack.

"Quick Attack!"

"Faint Attack!"

* * *

Aura was catching up with the Glameow and then she suddenly was led to a back alley and it looked like it was in a horrible part of town and then she slowed her speed and found the Glameow was running out of steam. And then she tripped and fell on a couple of cardboard boxes that broke. Then she got up.

"I'm not afraid to fight you, Guild member!" said Glameow

"_Should I really fight her? She's so young, probably as old as I am. I know I have a responsibility to turn them in but should I really? They're probably been through too much already._" Aura thought.

"Leave. Me. Alone! Shadow Ball!" and then Pearl fired a ball infused with darkness towards Aura and she just dodged it.

"Please listen, maybe I can help you." Aura pleaded.

"Lies! Shadow Claw!" and then her paw became covered in a shadowy claw with a purple aura and the Espeon dodged it and the claw destroying several cardboard boxes.

"I don't want to fight you, maybe there another way.

"Get away from me!" She then blasted two Shadow Balls towards Aura, but then she used Psyshock and made two blue/purple coloured bubbles hit the attacks.

"Please, I can help you. It's not too late to turn it around. I can sense it, you don't like your life, that's because it was forced upon you. Don't worry I can find a way to make you feel better, just let me help you."

Then Pearl heard what she said and then she covered her ears with her paws. "Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, SHUT UP!" and then she fired purple dark orbs towards Aura but then she just dodged them and then. Then her claws outstretched from her hands and then she went to slash Aura with them. Aura used Telekinesis to lift a cardboard box and put it between her and Pearl and then she just scratched through it but Aura fired a rainbow coloured beam from her gem at the Glameow and she flew back and she was on the floor. Then Aura walked up to her but then she felt Aura touch he and then she backed into a nearby wall and she was breathing heavily and tears could be seen dripping from her eyes. "Get away from me, you can't help me it-it's too late for me. Just leave me alone!" she said before running off. Aura then chased after her

"It's never too late! Let me help you!" Aura yelled and then the saw the Glameow retreat into this sewer and then she jumped in after her then she saw an entire network of an underground city inside the sewers and the Glameow completely disappeared and then she saw a bunch of other Pokémon inside the underground city then she felt someone was following her. Then she turned around and quickly fired Psyshock at them and then they staggered back and then she saw coming out of the smoke. Was a Male Purugly and a Female Liepard. "Who are you?"

* * *

The battle between Kai, Apollo and the bounty hunters was still heading to a conclusion.

"Apollo, we need to end this so we can find the girls." Said Kai.

"Agreed." He replied. "Take Down!" he yelled and then he ran straight into the Ludicolo with Take Down and then Jose flew back.

"Why you little, Drill Peck!" and he spun around like a drill and then he ran right Apollo and then he was continuously struck in all everywhere in all direction by the Honchkrow's attack then Apollo collapsed into onto the ground. "And now you, monkey Dark Pulse!" He then let his wings out and then he fired a Dark Pulse blast from each of his wings and there were two heading for Kai. He then bent he knees cupped his hands to his left side and the he became surrounded by an orange aura then a small fireball formed in his hands.

"Inner Flame!" he yelled and then he fired a fireball with orange swirls following it and then it suddenly split into two and then it cut through the centre of the Dark Pulse like a knife and then it hit the Honchkrow and then it exploded on him and he flew back to the same place where the Salamence was hit before. Then Kai ran to Apollo and helped him up. "You okay?"

"I will be after I have a revival herb." He replied

"Sure." Then Kai went to Apollo's back that was dropped at the fish restaurant and then he gave Apollo a piece of a revival herb and then he cringed because of the super bitter taste.

"C'mon let's find the others." Said Kai.

"Wait, I got an idea." Then he went to the Quagsire who was cleaning up his stall. "Excuse me?"

"Look I don't want any trouble here. I didn't see anything." He quickly said

"We're not here to cause trouble. Quite the opposite actually. We need to know where that Glameow and Purrloin live. Is it far from here?"

"Nope you just need to follow that route and then when you get to the power station you jump into the manhole. That will take you to the underground city where most of the big hitters of this city live only the worst of the worst criminals are down there." He explained

"You heard him Kai." Then they both ran in the Quagsire's directions toward the power station.

"Hey Apollo, do you think the girls are okay?" Kai asked

"Of course they are."

"It's just that Aura would potentially have to go against either a dark type or a ghost type so..., I'm just a little worried."

"Don't worry I'm sure she would have gotten herself out of the situation." Apollo assured

"Still, lets speed up I don't want to leave it to chance."

"Alright."

And the two were heading for the power plant where the entrance to the underground city was waiting

* * *

**Who are these felines our heroes are trying to catch? Could they really be outlaws, and what of the two Pokémon that confronted Aura in the underground city? Stay Tuned to find out**


	10. S1 E10: Light in the Darkness Part One

**Welcome Back**

**I still don't own Pokémon, but some of the OC's are mine**

* * *

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: The Birth of a Hero  
S1 E10: Light in the Darkness Part One**

The Glameow named Pearl finally got the hideout and then it was full of discarded cans and chair and television and a two beds, she closed the sliding steel door she used to get in and then she threw herself on her bed and then she thought to herself. "_A better life huh? But all Pokémon just see us as trash down here, and even the other thieves aren't nice to us. But I was raised to become thieving trash so… it's too late for me." _Then her eyes became watery and she started to cry in her pillow."_I wish I could just disappear, everyone would happier if I was gone! I don't want to live like this, I don't want to feel like this but it's hopeless. Sis where are you? I need you, I'm scared._ Then after a few minutes she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Aura was looking at the Pokémon who were facing her. "Who are you?" she asked

"We're here to stop you from ruining our lives." the male Purugly said

"And we aren't going to let you Guild members just come to our city and do whatever you want." The Female Purrloin replied. "Now tell us, Where is the Glameow!?" She asked

"What do you plan on doing with her?" Aura said sternly

"What want with our own daughter is none of your concern, we know you chased her down here so you should know where she is since you followed her down here." The Purugly as he smirked.

"What did you do to her?" she raised her voice. "She's in so much pain, what did you two do to her!?"

"We didn't do anything, she's just weak. Nothing like her sister." The Liepard said

"How could you say that about your own Daughter?!"

"We have our reasons. As for you Guild member, you're not going to be leaving this City for a long time." The Purugly said. "Giga Impact!" then he charged towards Aura and was cloaked in a blinding white light but Aura jumped over the attack then she saw the Liepard charging towards her paws glowed red and she was about to swipe Aura but then the Espeon jumped into the air and roundhouse kicked her back then she suddenly ducked under a Hyper Beam then she fired three Psyshock bubbles towards the Purugly but then he dodged it then his claws glowed out of his right paw and then he went to give a devastating slash to Aura, and then she was raked across the face as she tried to avoid it then she was facing the Liepard who was running straight towards her but then the Liepard clapped her paws in front of Aura and then she flinched for a second then she was hit with a Giga Impact from the Purugly and the flew into the alley wall.

"_This is bad, I need to get out of here." _Aura thought then she got up and then she saw the Liepard blow sand into her eyes and as she rubbed them she saw the Purugly right above her. And her eyes widened in horror

"Body Slam!"

As he was about to fall Aura braced herself and then she quickly remembered something. "Telekinesis!" then a light green aura surrounded Purugly as Aura's eyes and gem glowed green then the Purugly found himself flying towards the Liepard and then he fell on her and then she was stuck underneath the girth of the Tiger Cat Pokémon. "_Now's my chance._" Then Aura ran away and climbed back to the surface and out of the underground city and ran a great distance from it. "_Where are you Kai?_" Then she closed her eyes and her gem glowed yellow.

Meanwhile Apollo and Kai were still running through the city and then all of a sudden Kai stopped in his tracks.

"Kai, are you okay?" Apollo asked, and then he saw that his eyes were glowing yellow and then he shook Kai to snap out of it. "Kai, wake up!"

"Aura!" Kai said as he woke up.

"Kai are you alright?"

"Aura's in trouble!" Then Kai started running towards in a direction

"How do you know?" Apollo asked

"Look I just saw a vision and there she was fighting a Purugly and a Liepard." Kai quickly explained.

"Okay, then he ran with him as they continued to find Aura."

* * *

Meanwhile there were three figures in the air, and one of them was riding on the back of one of them. It was the bounty hunters who managed to quickly recover from their defeat.

"Damn those Guild members!" the Salamence said in anger

"Forget about it, Sebastian. You still fail to see the big picture. If we manage to capture that Purrloin and Glameow they can be a great asset to the OOBH."

Then the Ludicolo woke up after sleeping on the Salamence. "Wait what about the client?" he asked

"Did you forget the briefing? This is a recruiting mission we're supposed to bring those felines to the boss then he will recruit them. "And with their stealing skills they can intercept packages from the Guild easily by using their cuteness and then they can take whatever they want and get it to the clients restoring our flawless record and this is a small step to making the world fear us." Lorenzo explained

"So what now if we lost to only two of them how can we beat the four of them?" Sebastian asked

"I'm glad you asked Seb, we'll split up and pick them off one by one. After their gone nothing will stop us from getting those outlaws." Said Lorenzo.

"Split up! Best idea I've heard all day!" then jerked the Ludicolo off his back and then grabbed both his fins. "You heard him we're splitting up freeloader!"

"Wait NO!"

Then Sebastian threw Jose towards the City grounds and then he grinded into the pavement. But then he got up and limped away with an earpiece in his ear.

Back in the air "Was that really necessary?" Lorenzo asked

"He's irritating plus it's about time he learned to fly."

"El Stupido! You know he can't fly!"

"Oh… must have crossed my mind." Sebastian smirked.

Then Lorenzo sighed. "Fine we'll split up. If you find one of them, take them down."

"I never needed your permission to fight them anyway." Then Sebastian flew away to a different location of the city.

"I just hope that when he finds the target he doesn't them waste them." Lorenzo said to himself.

* * *

Kai and Apollo were still running through the upper parts of the city. And then they finally saw Aura and then she ran towards them as well.

"Aura, I'm glad you're okay."

Then this made her blush a little. "Th-thanks."

"Hey, Kai what was all that about? Your eyes turned yellow and then all of a sudden you knew where Aura was." Apollo asked

"I just got a vision and then I saw Aura fighting a Purugly and a Liepard, and then I all of a sudden knew where she was. I can't explain it but it's like my mind told me where to go. Aura did you do something?"

"N-nothing new I just tried to lock on to your energy so that I could find you. But you were too far."

"Look we'll deal with this later. We need to find Joules." Said Apollo Then they saw a blue thunderbolt launching into the sky from a distance from them on the same road that Aura chased the Glameow.

Aura started "Y-you think…"

"Count on it!" said Kai and then they ran to the direction of that road

Kai and Aura nodded and they left the area.

* * *

"Quick Attack!"

"Faint Attack!"

Then both the Purrloin and the Pachirisu sped up and black and white streaks of light were hitting each other in the air and then finally the white streak went through the black streak and then Hayley fell to the ground. Then Joules feel down to the ground and smirked.

"I'm not giving up! Dark Pulse!" Hayley yelled and then she fired a dark beam towards Joules.

"_I'm running out of power, my Electric Barrier won't work._" Joules thought. "Quick Attack!" then Joules ran towards the beam and then sidestepped it then charged towards Hayley.

"Take this, Iron Tail!" then her tail turned a shade of chrome and then she backflipped and her following tail hit Joules in the chin and then she flew back and slid on the ground.

"Okay! You asked for it!" Joules yelled

"Bring it on!" Hayley yelled back.

Then Joules' cheeks glowed and then blue electricity crackled from them. Hayley cupped her paws to her side and a ball of energy was forming between them.

"Discharge!"

"Dark Pulse!"

And then they fired their attack and then a swirling ray of darkness hit a blue jolt of electricity and then the combined power sent an energy wave that blew them both backwards.

Then they both got up and then they looked up in the sky and then saw grey Pokémon with magnets on the side and then it sped towards them and they used Flash like floodlights so they could see the commotion below

"_Damn it's them!" _Hayley thought and she looked over the side walk and saw that the street they were on was on the part of town that was elevated, that they were on the street that lies above the endless river below she looked down and then saw her only escape then Joules got up and saw that she was standing right on the edge as of the side and she looked down and shivered because there was water down below.

"Hayley you are under arrest." A Magnezone said. His voice sounding like a blowhorn.

"YEAH RIGHT!" then she jumped off and performed a perfect dive into the water.

Then Joules glared in anger. "I'm going after her!" she yelled. Then she jumped into the water and then she swam after Hayley. "You're not getting away that easily." She said while swimming after her.

"Damn, that girl just doesn't know when to quit!" Hayley said to herself and then they kept swimming to another area of the city."

Meanwhile Apollo, Aura and Kai got to where the Magnemite species Pokémon were and they were just leaving the scene. Then Kai ran up to the Magnezone. "Excuse me but we're from the Guild and we're trying to catch these outlaws. One of our friends is a Pachirisu have you seen her?" Kai asked

"Well a Pachirisu jumped after the Purrloin that we're supposed to apprehend."

"That was Joules!" Aura gasped.

"Apollo can you sniff her?" Kai asked he then he pointed his nose into the air and then he caught her scent.

"Yes, I still have her scent. And then Purrloin's scent too. But we'll need to find another way to travel there." The Apollo took out his cylinder and then the map of the city appeared and then they saw the river that they were close to. "If they keep swimming in this direction. Then should reach the beach that is close by." Then he made the holographic map disappear then they ran in the opposite direction hoping to get to the beach before Joules and the Purrloin did.

Meanwhile in the sky Sebastian saw something in the water that was quite a distance away then he flew towards it.

* * *

After about an hour of continuous swimming the two finally reached a beach and then Hayley crawled onto the beach and then she lied down on her back exhausted and then she saw a certain EleSquirrel tiredly walking up to her. She tried to back away but then she couldn't and then Joules managed to catch up and then ended up lying down next to Hayley on her back as well. They were both pantin in exhaustion and they had no energy left to run let alone fight. Then Joules decided to start a conversation after all, it was all they could do.

"Sooo… since we're going to be here for a while… Why don't we get to know each other better?" Joules asked

Then Hayley sighed deeply then tiredly planted her paw on her forehead. "You know what… Why the flip not, it better than just lying here waiting for someone to find us. Okay we'll start with names. What's yours?"

"I'm Joules and you?"

"Hayley. Are we done here?"

"What made you decide to become a thief?" Joules asked

"I'm not answering that!"

"Why not?"

"It only reminds me of…" Then Hayley trailed off and muttered something inaudible

"Did you say something?" Joules asked

"No! Since when is it your business to know about people's lives?!" she angrily asked

Then Joules looked at her and then became annoyed. "Well sorry for trying to socialize! I'm trying to ease the tension between us but whatever, as soon my friends get here then we'll finally bring you in."

"Y'know I never chose to be a thief." She said quietly.

"Huh?" then Joules sat up looking intrigued then kept listening.

"Well our parents kinda taught us to steal and they told us from a young age that it was alright and kept saying we needed the stuff more than they did so it made it alright for us to steal from a number of places and Pokémon."

"Us?"

"My sister and I. The Glameow you saw earlier."

"Oh right."

"Anyway, our parents were in enough trouble with the law so instead of them making the heists, we did them instead, while they stood around doing nothing but pawning off what we stole. We were stricken by poverty back then and this was the only way our family made an income. Pretty soon my mom told of how it was normal for Purrloin to steal from other Pokémon so I embraced it, and then I charmed countless Pokémon while taking their valuables. I kinda embraced it when I knew that doing this would go a long way to helping my family. But then people started talking about us, pretty soon we had our own reputation this made the rest of the thieving community either envious or respected us. Never the less I had to constantly defend myself from the rest of the thieves but when I heard that a bunch of thieves beat up my sister. Then I got mad. I asked our parents to teach us how to fight and sure enough they jumped at the opportunity. I was all for the idea but Pearl had a more moral opinion to the matter. She never wanted to steal or fight, but then my parents kept calling her weak. Years later I finally found out why they made us steal in the first place and why they needed the money. It turns out that our parents were in financial trouble with the Organisation of Bounty Hunters and unless they managed to pay off their debt. They would be killed. So that basically sums it up, we ran away and climbed to the surface of Twilight City but it's not that different from the underground city the only thing up here that isn't in the underground are patrols which makes it impossible for my parents to leave the Underground city. As long as were above ground our parents can't find us. Now I just have to find Pearl she probably went to the underground city to the hideout

"Why would she? If your parents took advantage of you, why would she want to go back?"

"Because I didn't tell her about why our parents are making us steal. If I told her they were just using us, it would break her heart. She's very sensitive. So I can't find it in myself to tell her about what they did."

Then they sat there in silence listening to the waves Joules was still trying to take all of this in. "So I guess that's why they casted you two as outlaws. Have you ever tried leaving Twilight City?"

"I would, but Magnemite are always patrolling the station so it's next to impossible to sneak in. So what's the outside world like?" Hayley asked

"It's pretty cool, you have to come with us and see it."

"Umm, there's the little matter of the Magnemite. As soon as they see me there going to come after me!"

"Oh right, c'mon we have to think of something." Said Joules

"The only thing you should think of is what you would like written on your tombstone." They heard a voice say

Then they looked up and saw the Salamence that Kai and Apollo were supposed to hold off.

"You! How did you find us?" Hayley asked.

"I have an aerial view of the city, how did you think I found you."

"Whatever, look what are bounty hunters doing down here anyway?" Joules asked

"You know what I'll be straight with you and get to the point, our boss wants to hire these kittens and make them join the OOBH, and I think their track record speaks for itself, so Purrloin what do you say either come quietly or in pieces."

"I'm never going to be used again, your boss just wants me so that we complete missions and the OOBH's track record can look more respectable. If you think I'm going to be a tool for the bounty hunters? You have another think coming."

"Okay, pieces it is. Oh I'm going to enjoy this." Sebastian smirked

"Feeling's mutual pal!"

"Hey guild member!" he yelled looking towards Joules. "Better start running, cause when I'm finished with her, you're next and I will use deadly force." He smirked yet again.

Then Joules stood next to Hayley and got in a fighting stance.

"J-Joules what are you…"

"Maybe I was wrong about you, you maybe sneaky but you have some compassion. And I promise before all this is over you will see the outside world."

"Yeah but first lets beat this guy into next year!"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Heh, after this move, you'll both be finished. Flamethower!" then they both dodge the attack as it grinded the sand below.

"Discharge!"

"Dark Pulse!"

Joules shot blue electricity bolts from her body while Hayley charged and fired a ray of swirling dark energy. Then Sebastian stood up for a moment and let the attacks hit his chest and he looked unfazed then both Discharge and Dark Pulse shot out of his chest and the rays crossed making the attack impossibly stronger, then Joules stood in front on Hayley and outstretched her arms and then a colourless semi-sphere covered them and then as the crossed attack impacted the shield it was taking all the energy Joules could muster just to keep the shield powered up. Then there was a huge explosion and the shield shattered and Joules let out a painful grunt as she fell to the ground. She was covered in bruises and lots of battle marks and there was a cut on the left side of her forehead and blood was flowing out of it.

"H-Ha-Hayley. You should run." Joules said weakly as Hayley looked down to her.

"No, Guild member or not. I'm not leaving you like this. Just relax I'll take care of him." Then Joules nodded slowly before she passed out. Then she got on all fours and started to walk towards Sebastian.

"There is no way you can beat me by yourself." Sebastian smirked

"Let's test that shall we. Faint Attack!" then she disappeared several times while charging towards the Salamence and then she hit him from the side and he staggered back. Then all of a sudden she's charging towards him again. "Fury Swipes!" and she began raking the Salamence continuously with her claws. Then she made a scar on his face right above his eye.

"That does it! Dragon Tail!" then he spun very quickly and slapped the Purrloin away with his tail. Then she rolled on the sandy beach she then looked up and saw that he was looking over him and his mouth was on fire. "I won't kill you but this shouldn't hurt…much." Then he was about to blast Flames all over Hayley but then a Dark Pulse attack from out of nowhere hit him and he slid on the sand of the beach. "Who dares!?" then he looked up and saw a black shadow like Pokémon with two arms but no legs, he had a white substance flowing out the back of his head and it was covering one of his blue eyes, this substance resembled hair. Black tatters were hanging from his shoulders and he had a red scarf like object on and around the top of his chest. And there was a purple energy radiating from his hands. "Who in the Distortion World are you?!" Then his eyes widened. "I see you're saving a fellow dark type Pokémon. But don't think your reputation will stop me from doing what needs to be done." The figure blasted another swirling ray of darkness but Sebastian was prepared and the attack bounced impacted his chest. Then his body was covered in purple electricity as he fired the attack back. But the figure dodged it easily and flew towards him and the figure's arm glowed brown and he punched Sebastian and did numerous back flips in the air as he flew across the beach and into a boulder. "_What Attack was that? That seemed as powerful as Dragon Rush okay no more playing in need to finish of this bastard!_" Then an orange orb appeared in his mouth and then he looked to the sky as the orb was getting bigger. "Draco Meteor!" Then he shot the orb into the air and then it exploded sending down dozens of orange fireballs back down to the Earth and then the figure managed to dodge all of them and then he picked up Hayley and Joules and he put them on his shoulders. Then after the Draco Meteor attack subsided he then formed a black and purple orb in his hands then he outstretched his hands and fired it towards the Salamence. Then Sebastian became covered in a crimson bubble then when it faded he fell on his stomach and took a little trip to sleepy town. Then the figure took Joules and Hayley away from the beach.

* * *

Meanwhile Team Yin minus Joules were close to the beach but then Aura's heart stopped for a moment as she sensed energy that was devastatingly eerie and scary. Then she screamed in terror as she fell to the ground.

"Aura!" Apollo and Kai yelled in unison

"No, this can't be, it can't be here!" she said still with extreme fear in her eyes

Then Kai embraced her to try and calm her down. "Don't worry. I'm here, you're safe." Then she some of her fears melted away. "Are you okay?" Kai asked before letting go of her

"I'm… I'm fine. I hate this place!" she said sternly and a tear went down her cheek. "I thought I sensed the energy of…"

"Who?" Apollo asked

"Dar… Darkrai."

"The Pokémon that gives endless nightmares?" Apollo asked. Then Aura nodded her head slowly. "If Darkrai is here then something must defiantly be wrong in this city."

"If we sleep he could enter our dreams and give us endless nightmares."

"Whatever the case we have to find Joules." Said Kai. Then they got to the beach but they saw nothing but damage that resembled a Pokémon battle. Then they continued walking down and they saw Sebastian lying down on his stomach life less. "Is he… you know dead?"

Then Aura wearily went to his and felt his energy then she sighed. "He's alive just asleep. The Darkrai did this I feel the remains of his ki here and most of the remains are coming from the Salamence.

"Wait! That's the same Salamence we fought earlier I guess Darkrai did us a favour." Kai chuckled

"Kai, don't joke about something like this." Aura scolded. "He's lucky he's not going through a nightmare right now. From the stories that Chief Cerebral told me Darkrai is pure evil!"

"Sorry about that." He replied

"It's okay but, we have to find Joules and that Purrloin before it's too late." Said Aura

"Okay lets go." Then they walked away from the beach with Apollo following the scent of the two Pokémon.

-A-

Hayley woke up near a power station and saw Joules lying next to her with bandages on her head. Then Hayley got up and then she tried to shake Joules awake.

"Hey Joules, wake up." And then she was mumbling in her sleep.

"I'm gonna kill you Luke!" she mumbled before she woke up. "I was mumbling in my sleep wasn't I?"

"Yep now where are we?" Joules asked.

"The Magnet Power Station." Then her eyes widened. "Sis." Then she saw a manhole cover and then she opened it. "I was hoping that I would never have to go back down there." She said to herself

They Joules looked at her confusedly. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, my sister is down there I have to make sure she's alright."

"In the sewer, do you know how many germs there are down there? Enough to give a Minccino nightmares! I'm not going down there!"

"Suit yourself, I'll go alone." Then Hayley jumped down into the sewer. Then Joules looked towards the manhole. She then started talking to herself

"Joules, you must be out of you flipping mind if you're going to do this. But I have to see this to the end so…" She then held her breath and then jumped down the into the sewers then when she hit the bottom of the sewer she didn't see a sewer at all but instead she saw an entire city. "So this must be the underground city." Said Joules. "Uh it smells like Garbodor gave birth, it's horrible."

"You get used to it." Said Hayley.

"So where are we going?"

"Follow me." Then Joules oblidged and followed the Devious Pokémon through the underground city

* * *

Apollo, Kai and Aura were close to the power station.

"Wait a minute weren't we here hours ago?" Kai asked.

"We their scent leads to the sewer close to the power station." Apollo said

"Okay so we must explore the sewers to find them?" Kai asked.

"Looks like it?"

"Hold it!" said a familiar voice from behind them. "You're not going anywhere!" Lorenzo said with Jose on his back.

"Damn, Apollo head into to the sewers we'll hold these guys off."

"But…"

"You have the nose, so you're the only one who can find them now hurry We'll met up with you when we finish here." Yelled Kai

"Okay, good luck." Then Apollo jumped down the sewer.

"Aura, are you ready?"

"Ready!" she replied.

"You will not beat us again." Lorenzo said

"Wanna bet!" Kai replied and then the two teams charged towards each other

* * *

**What will happen when the two sisters find each other, Will Apollo be able to find the Joules and Hayley. And what of the Purugly and Liepard that Aura confronted in the sewers. And what will be the outcome of the battle above and what does Darkrai have to do with all of this. Tune in next time to find out.**

**A/N: If anyone has any ideas on future chapters, please PM your suggestions to me. I would be a big help**


	11. S1 E11: Light in the Darkness Part Two

**For the eleventh time, I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: The Birth of a Hero  
S1 E11: Light in the Darkness Part Two**

Apollo was sprinting in the sewers trying to find the scent of Joules and the Purrloin she was with. He then got to an alley in in the city and then all of a sudden he was hit with a Dark Pulse attack then he was covered in smoke.

"I told you we were being followed." He heard a voice say

Then the dust cleared and then Hayley and Joules saw that Apollo was blasted and he stood there retaining his stance.

"Maybe a second shot will…"

"Wait!" Joules yelled. "That's my friend."

"Oh yes, the dog." She said

"Hey!" Then Apollo and Hayley were growling/hissing at each other

"Okay calm down you two. We need to find Pearl." Said Joules.

"Who's Pearl?" Apollo asked

"She's my sister." Said Hayley. "And we need to find her before…_they_ find her."

"Don't worry my friends are holding off the bounty hunters so we should be fine. Speaking of which, Joules why didn't you hand her over the Magnemite patrol?"

"Listen, she's innocent in all this, you see her parents…"

"It doesn't matter what happened to her in the past, right now all that matters is that she's a thief, a criminal and must be brought in."

"I figured you'd say that but listen none of this is her fault and…" Then Hayley put her paw in front of Joules' face.

"Look as soon we find my sister, then I'll come in quietly. I was planning to take the heat for both of us anyway. And besides it's not the Bounty Hunters I'm worried about…"

Meanwhile at the hideout Pearl was sleeping and then the door opened and then two figures who walked on all fours entered and Pearl got up but then dropped her guard when she knew who it was.

"Mama, Papa." She said her eyes became watery as she went them to give them a hug. And all three of them shared a quick group hug. "I'm so happy that I get to see you again."

"Were happy a Liepard said while smirking."

"We'll take good care of you, but first there is something you should know and it's very important." The Purugly said sounding serious.

"O-okay." Pearl replied

"Come with us daughter." The Liepard said and Pearl followed them out of the hideout.

* * *

Meanwhile on topside bounty hunters, Lorenzo and Jose were fighting Kai and Aura in an attempt to get into the underground city.

"Listen Aura, we have to stall for time, which means we need to drag the battle as far away from the sewer as possible." Said Kai.

"Uh huh." Aura then nodded nervously

"Don't worry we can do this, we got each other's backs right?"

"I have your back too."

"Okay let's do this, I'll take bird brain over there and you the duck thingy." And Aura nodded in response.

"Haha, what are you two planning?" Lorenzo asked

"Oh don't worry, all we have to do is beat the two of you and then this mission will be over and done with."

"Don't think it will be so easy."

"Jose, let's take these fools down. Dark Pulse!" and he blasted a wavy dark ray towards Aura but then he countered it with Flamethrower.

"You're fight's with me!" Kai said to Lorenzo

"Fair enough, Drill Peck!" Then he flew towards Kai and he spun in mid-air making his body into a flying drill and he was planning to drill his beak right into Kai's chest.

"Mach Punch!" and Kai's arm became surrounded in a huge light blue aura and he uppercut the Honchkrow into the air. "Wow, I guess my Mach Punch has really gotten stronger. Flamethrower!" Kai blew a continuous flame towards Lorenzo. But while he was in the air outstretched his wings to the side violently and then a ball of flames appeared in his mouth and then a wind of flames is released from that ball and the wind struck Kai and then he flew back and hit the wall. Then Lorenzo shot a purple beam of purple circles at Kai who just got up. Then Kai charged towards him charging up ThunderPunch.

"Psybeam!" Aura chanted and then a multi-coloured beam shot from her gem but it missed the Ludicolo.

"My turn. Hydro Pump!" then he spun and outstretched his fins and then a circle of water appeared in front of his hands and a huge stream of water blasted out of it. And Aura was engulfed by it. The water then pushed her to the wall. "Energy Ball!" then he threw a green ball of energy at Aura but she countered it with Psyshock. Then Jose was coming closer to her but then she used Telekinesis to make the manhole cover float in the air and it hit Jose in the side of his face. Then when he got up he narrowly dodged a Psyshock that was thrown his way. "Now you pay. Scald." He then blasted boiling water from his mouth towards the Espeon. Aura then used Telekinesis on the manhole cover and she used it to block the boiling torrent thrown at her. Then when she dropped the manhole cover in front of her she noticed that Jose was coming at her and his fist was covered in a sphere of dark green energy and then he punched her back and Aura noticed that she lost a sizeable amount of energy.

Then she walked over to Kai who was just thrown back to the wall by the Honchkrow. "Kai, this isn't looking good."

"Yeah, I'd hate to admit it but these guys are tough. But let's try a different tactic." Then he whispered in Aura's ear and then she gasped to herself.

"Are you sure it's going to work?"

"Trust me. This is going to work, now let's go!" then the two charged towards the bounty hunters but they stayed closer.

"I guess we will take them both out! Hydro Pump!" and he then blasted a torrent of water from his fins and it was heading for both of them

"Okay, Flamethrower!" and Kai blasted large flames from his mouth and it collided with the Hydro Pump and it created a huge smoke cloud. Then Kai amd Aura separated themselves and then the two bounty hunters saw nothing when the smoke cleared

"Where did they go?" Lorenzo asked

"Uh… I dunno." Jose replied

"Thanks for nothing." Then Lorenzo felt himself getting held in the air and a light green aura was surrounding him. He couldn't move. "Why can't I move?!"

Then Kai from out of nowhere jump from behind and hits him with ThunderPunch and that sent him to the ground and he was temporarily dazed then Jose ran towards Kai and he outstretched his fins and he blasted water from them and it was heading straight for Kai.

"Oh boy, Flamethrower!" and the two attacks collided making a huge cloud and then Jose came out and then he blasted Kai with Scald in his eyes. "Ahh!" Now Kai was temporary blinded and the Ludicolo was preparing another attack but then he was faced with a Psyshock to his back.

"Huh?" he said then he saw Aura flying through the air and then she landed. "How? You no flying type!? Hydro Pump!" then he blasted Hydro Pump yet again. Then Aura's gem glowed and fired a multi-coloured ray at Hydro Pump and somehow the smaller ray cut through the centre of Hydro Pump and then the water simply fell to the ground. And then the ray hit Jose and he rolled back to where Lorenzo was.

"How did they manage to get the drop on us?" Lorenzo asked. Then he looked towards Jose. "In fact don't answer that."

Meanwhile on the other side Aura's gem and her eyes were glowing yellow. And she was looking at both The Honchkrow and the Ludicolo.

"Well' what do you see Aura?" Kai asked

"The Ludicolo's energy is concentrated in his stomach region but the Honchkrow is different. He has three points where his energy flows the most. In both his wings and his head." Aura explained

"Okay at least now I know where to hit him to throw him off his game. But it won't be easy, since I can't see for now."

"You can't see?! I can heal your eyes so they don't hurt."

"No time. They won't give us time to recover." Aura nodded slowly and nervously. Then she charged towards Jose. And as he was about to blast Scald out of his mouth he was hit in the stomach by Psyshock and then he slid back holding his gut in pain.

"No Fair, Energy Ball!" Then he blasted a light green orb from his hands and Aura jumped over it and then while she was in the air she made two Psyshock bubbles and threw them at the Ludicolo and he was hit yet again and then he rolled backwards. "Okay you mess with me for last time." Then he ran towards Aura dodging the Psybeams that were thrown at him and then one of his fists was surrounded by a swirling green energy and he punched Aura and then he regained very little energy.

"_That looks like Drain Punch._" Aura thought. "_Let's see if I can use it against him._"

"That hurt didn't it? Hahaha."

"_Is he really that dense Drain Punch has little effect on me because I'm a Psychic type._"

"Again, Drain Punch!" and then he punched Aura yet again but then she didn't take much damage.

"_Okay I got it!_" she thought

"Drain Punch!"

"Morning Sun!"

And then as Drain Punch was heading her way, she outstretched he front paws and grabbed his fin and then Aura's fur started to shine and then the green energy of Drain Punch turned yellow and then the energy flow of the attack was reversed and then energy was being taken from Jose and being transferred to Aura. Then they flew back because the Drain Punch energy became unstable and then it exploded and both Pokémon flew back. Then when Jose got up he felt a little drained. But Aura felt as if she's been refreshed. Then she used Telekinesis on herself and she flew into the air then her gem glowed and blasted a multi coloured ray from it and then she fired two pink and blue bubbles from her sided and then they swirled around the Psybeam and then they hit the Ludicolo and then he flew back and he had swirls in his eyes.

As Lorenzo blasted Dark Pulse towards Kai he saw Jose getting beaten. "You've got to be kidding me!" then he saw Kai blasting Flamethrower and he dodged it easily because he was in the air. "As long as I'm in the air you can't touch me!"

"But you're ranged attacks can't hit me so we are at a stalemate." Kai stated

"You really think so, Heat Wave!" a ball of fire then appeared in his mouth, then he a wind blew them out and then the attack was heading towards Kai.

Then as the attack got towards Kai his eyes finally opened and then he blasted Flamethrower at Heat Wave then it made a white cloud and then Lorenzo eyes widened as he saw Kai speeding through the smoke and his right fist was covered in wild light blue aura and the was punched in the face and fell to the ground but he landed on his feet, then Kai landed on his feet too.

"Dark Pulse!"

"Flamethrower!"

They blasted both their attacks and then they then both hit their target and they both flew back then they were charging towards each other.

"Drill Peak!"

"Flame Wheel!"

Lorenzo spun horizontally and then he his beak glowed white, meanwhile flames were coming out of his mouth and then he summersaulted and then he blew the flames out of his mouth and then he formed a wheel made of fire that sped towards Lorenzo. Both attacks collided and they both slid back on their feet. And both of them wouldn't give the other an inch.

"That's it! Dark Pulse!" then he fired a beam of purple circles from both his wings, but Kai was dodging every shot that was thrown at him, then as he got closer his right fist then was crackling with yellow electricity and then he was dragging it just above the ground and it was breaking the ground where ever it went then he punched the Honchkrow in the gut and he rolled back. Then he flew in the air. "Brave Bird!" then he outstretched his wings, and then his entire body burst into flames. He then swooped down towards Kai and then the flames disappeared and then he was covered in a wild blue aura. And he charged into Kai and then he flew right into Kai and then the Monfeno rolled on the ground, then get got up on to his feet slowly.

"Kai, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, got into the sewer and find Apollo and Joules. I'll keep this guy at bay."

"Okay, be careful."

"You too Aura." She then nodded and then went into the sewer and then she closed the manhole cover with Telekinesis.

"Looks like your girlfriend abandoned you."

"Two things, one she's not my Girlfriend and two, I can handle you on my own Lorenzo."

"All right Kai, lets finish this. Heat Wave!" and then he blasted a firestorm towards Kai but the Monferno countered it with Flamethrower and then there was white smoke then Kai jumped and backflipped over Lorenzo who was trying to fly into Kai with Brave Bird then he landed behind Lorenzo, then he used Flame Wheel and rolled into the back of Lorenzo. "Okay now you did it! Drill Peck!" then he corkscrewed in the air and then he used his sharp beak as drill.

"Flamethrower." Then he blew huge flames from his mouth towards Lorenzo but then he went through flames and then he drilled Kai's gut and then he flew back and then kneeled on one leg.

"What's wrong Kai? Are you running out of steam?" Lorenzo said

"I…have enough… to… take you…down." Kai replied in between pants.

"Okay, Dark Pulse!" then he blasted purple beams with purple circles and then it hit Kai and then he rolled back.

Then he sat up. "Damn it." "_This guy is really tough on his own, I just don't know if I can beat him. But I need to hang on, for my friends._

Then he got back up on his feet and then got into his fighting stance.

"Okay Kai, it's time to end this!" then he charged towards and used Brave Bird.

* * *

Meanwhile Apollo, Joules and Hayley were running through the underground city and then they got to a huge pod that looked like it was used by the bounty hunters.

"Wait, what is this?" Joules asked

"It's a transporter pod. This is what the bounty hunters used to get around from city to city and region to region. They come in different sizes but this one was abandoned and my sister and I turned it into a hideout." Then she pressed a few buttons that were on a keypad and then a steel sliding door opened and they all went in. And Joules and Apollo looked around and saw that it was heavily converted into a home. "Pearl." Hayley yelled and then she heard nothing. "Pearl?" she called out again. "Sis?" then she went to her sisters bed and then she saw a crater on it. "Pearl was here, but where did she go I told her to wait here." Then she looked around and then she saw a note on her pillow.

"_**Hello there Hayley, how are you doing? Let me cut to the chase we have Pearl and if you want her back you have to come and get her… Alone. If you decide to come with help we will kill her in front of you. It's time to get back in the game Hayley we have a debt to re pay and you are going to help us.**_**"**

**Cheshire and Dingo**

Then she crumpled up the note and threw it and screamed in rage.

"Hey Hayley, what's wrong?" Joules asked. Then Hayley walked out of the hideout in rage. "Hey! Wait up."

"Leave me alone!"

"Hey look about the outlaw thing I said I'd talk the Magnemite patrol about the whole outlaw thing."

"It's not about that, my parents kidnapped my sister." Then she went to a pipeline and then she slid down it and Apollo and Joules followed.

"Look we can help y…"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled and then Joules backed away. "I'm sorry, but my sister won't be safe if I go with help, I need to confront them alone."

Then Apollo went towards Joules. "Maybe we should just go."

"What! But we can't just leave her."

"She's not our friend Joules, we are going to arrest her when all this is over anyway." Apollo stated

"Maybe but I can't just leave her not after hearing how her parents took advantage of her." Then she ran towards Hayley's direction. But then Apollo grabbed her tail with his mouth.

"Listen think for a second, if you go there she loses her sister. If we are going to help her, we need to secure her sister first then we can help. But for now we have to let her handle this for now."

"Okay, she said." Then they saw Aura running down to them and she looked panicked

"Aura, are you okay?" Joules asked

"Kai is fighting the bounty hunter alone." She said.

"Which one of them is he fighting?" Apollo asked

"It's L-Lorenzo I think." Aura replied

"Look Aura, I know you're worried about Kai, but he's strong he can handle himself in a battle. I'm sure he'll buy us even more time so he doesn't interfere."

"Okay, what's going on now?" she asked

"The Purrloin is going to fight a Purugly and Liepard, but once her sister is safe. I'm jumping in."

"Fine." Apollo said but once this is over were still turning them in.

Then Joules sighed. "Fine."

Hayley was walking towards the end of the underground pipeline. And then her eyes widened when she saw a Liepard and a Purugly.

"Well Hayley, I see you've finally come back." The Purugly said with a smirk on his face

"We've missed you so daughter."

"Cut the crap Cheshire! I know why you brought me here!" Hayley spat.

"How dare you speak to your mother like that!" the Purugly yelled

"Listen I have no intention of stealing again I just came to take Pearl and go."

"But Pearl doesn't want to leave, because after this last heist we'll have enough money to go to the outside world." The Purugly said

The Purrloin's eyes widened. "The… ou- outside world?" she shook her head several times. "You're lying, even if you got to the outside world, you know that The Organisation is looking for you so it would really be a stupid choice on your part."

"The Organisation? What are you talking about?" Cheshire asked

"Stop, acting stupid you're just wasting my time. Now tell me." Then she retracted her claws from her paws. "Where is Pearl!"

"Sis?" Hayley heard from her side and then she saw her sister safe and sound.

Then Hayley went over to her and hugged her. "I was so worried about you. Are you okay did they hurt you?"

"There our parents, why would they hurt us?" she said confusedly

"Never mind, let's go?" she said and then she began to walk away but then Pearl didn't follow her. "Pearl what wrong? We have to go now."

"But why would we leave without mama and papa?"

"So they don't make us steal anymore."

Then Pearl began to speak in a monotonous voice. "But sis we need to steal to survive, we can't make an honest living because everyone hates us. I don't like stealing but I will do what I must so that I, you and our family can survive."

Then Hayley's eyes widened as she noticed something. "_Pearl has never had a selfish thought in her life, she's a selfless person. And her eyes were always ocean blue not red._" "You bastards! What did you do to her?!"

"We made her see things our way. No make things easier and come with us." Said Dingo the Purugly

"I would rather fight Giratina! I'm not letting you use me and Pearl ever again!"

"Never is such a long time. Fine we tried doing this the easy way. Pearl you sister doesn't want to help us she wants to turn us all in to the Magnemite patrol. You know what you have to do."

"Yes Papa." Then she was walking towards Hayley with her claws retracted. "I'm sorry, Sis."

"Pearl you don't have to do this." Said Hayley backing away.

"Yes I do. Shadow Claw!" then she outstretched her paw and it became covered in a black aura in the shape of a claw with a purple outline and then it stretched towards Hayley and it slashed her and then she flew back into the wall.

'Please Pearl, I don't want to fight you."

"Then join us." She said still in a monotonous voice

"Sorry Pearl, Dark Pulse!" then she outstretched her paws and then she fired a purple beam of purple circles towards Pearl and she was hit. "I'm sorry Pearl, but I'm not gonna let them make you steal again. Faint Attack!" The constantly disappeared and reappeared as she charged towards Pearl then she punched her in the chest. Then the Glameow staggered back. Then she charged towards her parents with her claws outstretched and then she was then blasted with Hyper Beam and then she barrel rolled on the floor then both the Purugly and the Liepard were looking over her.

"You will come with us." Then her claws turned red and the Hayley braced herself but then she heard a bolt of electricity and then Cheshire fell to the ground.

Then Dingo was hit by a blur of brown and he fell to the ground then Apollo got up and stood beside Hayley and then Joules did the following.

"Why are you guys helping me?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't we there's no way we're going to let you take on all three of them by yourself." Said Joules.

"Even though we came here to apprehend you I think I'm having a slight change of heart." Said Apollo

"_I wonder is this what it's like to have friends. If only these guys had come sooner._" Then a light smile crept onto her face. "Okay I'll Pearl and try to snap her out of her… I'm gonna guess mind control. Then you two will fight my parents, is that okay?"

"Doesn't matter who we fight as long as we win. Then she looked at Cheshire who just got up. "Looks like someone's about to get zapped. Discharge!" but then she dodged it and then she ran right up to Joules and was growling at her and the EleSquirel Pokémon began to back away.

"Wild Charge!" and Apollo ran and became shrouded in electricity and then he charged towards Dingo.

"Giga Impact!" Dingo became covered in a wild white aura and then he charged toward Apollo and then both attacks collided and then Apollo slid back and took more damage while Dingo just stood there looking unfazed by Wild Charge.

"Fury Swipes!" both the felines yelled and then both of their claws retracted out of their hands and then they sped towards one another and then they both disappeared into purple blurs and then both blurs were raking each other time and time again. And then they stood on opposite sides panting but then they started again

"Discharge!" Joules's yellow cheeks sparkle with blue electricity and then she fired blue beams of electricity in all directions and she managed to both Dingo and Pearl. But she missed Cheshire and she looked around for her but she was gone.

"Night Slash!" and then Cheshire's clawes glowed red and then she slashed Joules from behind. The Pachirisu fell to the ground and Cheshire was going to finish the job. "One more should do it!" then she was about to rake Joules.

"Hang on Joules I'm coming! Wild Charge!" and Apollo became shrouded in electricity and then he managed to strike a hit on the Liepard.

"Why you little brat!"

"Brat, Pokémon say I'm mature for my age." Apollo retaliated

"Okay Mature boy let's see if you can stand up to this. Night Slash!" and the she tried to scratch Apollo with glowing red claws but then he dodged it as it cracked the metal below.

"Shadow Ball!" Apollo fired a ball filled with dark energy at Cheshire and then it hit and then she flew back into the metal wall.

"Woo! Nice one Apollo!" but then a shadow was growing smaller as she looked up and then she screamed as Dingo landed on top of her with Body Slam. "I cannot catch a break." She mumbled underneath the girth of the Tiger Cat Pokémon. "Discharge!" she mumbled and the Purugly was surrounded by blue bolts of electricity then he quickly jumped off. "My back, where's Kai when you need him?!"

* * *

Then Aura ran out of the pipeline and went above ground and she saw Kai lying on the ground covered in bruises. Then she gasped.

"Kai, Kai, Kai. Surely you must be stronger than this." Lorenzo mocked

"You're a flying type Pokémon, you were obviously advantaged idiot!" Kai mocked

"Whatever, looks like it goodbye." and his wings were charging with dark energy and they were glowing purple.

"NO!" Aura yelled and then she threw the manhole cover at him with Telekinesis and then he turned around and gave her a devilish smile and walked towards her.

"Well I didn't expect to see you back her." Lorenzo said and Aura was backing away and then she ran out of room and she then hit the back wall. "Run out of room I see."

"I-I-I'm not afraid of yo-you." She said

"Oh really, because I can smell fear and you my dear are oozing in it. Now let's do this quickly." Then he was about to blast Dark Pulse towards Aura and she braced herself for the attack. But then suddenly Lorenzo was hit by a Shadow Ball attack and then he staggered into the wall and Aura was about to run to Kai but then she was horrified at what she saw next. It was Darkrai and then Aura stood there paralyzed in fear. "Okay Darkrai, you may look strong but no one is going to stop me from completing my mission.

Then the Darkrai blasted a beam of purple circles towards Lorenzo, but then the Honckcrow countered with his own Dark Pulse and they collided cancelling each other out. Then he blasted a ball of darkness toward him and it made a direct hit and then he flew back.

"That does it!" Then he flew into the air. And then he flew into the air and then he swooped downwards and then he burst into flames then became surrounded in a blue aura. "Brave Bird!" and then he swooped down but then the Darkrai's eyes glowed light blue then his body became surrounded in a crimson aura, then he raised his arms above his head and then he slammed them on the ground, and then the energy radiating off that spread toward Lorenzo which stopped his momentum of Brave Bird and then he flew back and then bounced on the ground. Then he put his hands together, and then he made black orb with a thin purple aura surrounding it then he fired it at Lorenzo and then when it hit he was surrounded in a black and crimson orb and then when the orb retreated the Honchkrow was asleep. Then the Darkrai's eyes glowed red and then he made a shadow of himself go into Lorenzo and the Lorenzo got up and started to have nightmares.

"AHH, GET AWAY, GET AWAY, GET AWAY!" he yelled then he awoke from the nightmare after the shadow of the Darkrai went back to his body, then Lorenzo's eyes became bloodshot red and then he collapsed and fainted. Then the Darkrai went to Kai who was lying down.

"Need a hand?" he asked

"Gah!" Kai yelled as he was looking at the 'evil' Pokémon that just saved his life. "Yeah, thanks for the save."

"No!" Then Aura sped towards them and got in front of Kai. "Get away from him!" she said trying to sound intimidating then he just simply flew off. "Kai, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm… actually to be brutally honest. I'm not."

"Don't worry, I brought a revival herb just in case." Then she put it in his mouth and he ate it. "You should get your strength back in no time."

"Thanks Aura."

* * *

"Fury Swipes!" both the Glameow and the Purrloin yelled and they raked each other yet again and they were running out of steam

"Pearl it's me, Hayley!" Then she avoided a Shadow Ball thrown at her.

"I know, but you must join us." Pearl said in a monotonous voice and then she used Faint Attack and then she charged towards Hayley while disappearing and reappearing, then she was struck from the sides and she then flew back and landed on the ground and then she got up. And she saw that a Shadow Ball was about to make contact but then he tail turned a shade of chrome and then she then slapped the attack onto the ceiling. Then her claws retracted from her paws and she saw that Pearl did the same thing.

"_That's it I give up!_" then she made her claws go back into her paw and then she got on her knees. "You win, if you really think that becoming a thief will make your life better, then do it. Kill me and get it over with!"

"Hayley what are you doing!?" Joules yelled as she was hit by a Hyper Beam from Dingo and she flew into the wall.

"Joules!" Apollo yelled before he was hit with Night Slash and then he collapsed

"Well Pearl, DO IT!" and then Pearl was hesitant to dig her claws through her sister and then her eyes were cycling between red and blue.

"What are you waiting for? End it!" then Pearl scratched Cheshire on the face giving her a scar on the right side of her face. Then Pearl's eyes turned back to their ocean blue colour. Then she saw the Liepard growling at her.

"Mama?" and then she was about to be scratched with Night Slash but then she was hit by a flying Shadow Claw and she flew back.

"Sis?" said Hayley and then she found herself in a tight embrace by the Glameow. "It's glad to see you sis but our parents have been using us for years, I'll explain the details later but we have to beat our parents and get the flip out of here!"

"Do we have to?" Pearl asked

"If we don't, let's just say that our chances of seeing the outside world as dashed, for good."

"Okay." She said timidly. "But I feel like I've use up most of my energy."

"Don't worry we'll use the move we've been working on."

"Will it work?"

"Only one way to find out. Ready?"

"Ready."

"Wait, what is this?" Dingo asked

Then they both ran beside each other and they were charging towards Cheshire and Dingo. "Cheetah Combo Times Two!" they yelled and then they disappeared and then both the Purugly and the Liepard were punched to the left and then each given uppercuts which didn't send them into the sky.

"You think, that did it?" Pearl asked

"Doubt it. We have to hit them again!" Hayley answered

"Not on your life! Hyper Beam." Yelled Dingo and then the Hyper Beam was too fast to dodge. Then all of a sudden a white figure jumped in front of them.

"Electric Barrier!" Joules yelled and the before Hyper Beam could hit them she made an Electric semi-spherical barrier that protected them. And then when the shield held she collapsed.

"Okay now!" Hayley yelled.

"Cheetah Combo Times Four!" they yelled and then they both used Faint Attack and then they disappeared from the sight of the two target Pokémon.

"Stop this imm…" and she was interrupted as she was hit in the face and then another three times in super quick succession. And the same with Dingo and then the both collapsed in a dazed stated and the feline sister got back with Apollo and the passed out Joules who was on his back.

"We have to go now before they wake up." Said Apollo and then they ran out and went to the surface where they met Kai and Aura. And then they were heading back to the train to take them out of the city and on the way Joules explained Hayley and Pearl's story.

* * *

"I still can't believe what they did. Why…" said Pearl before crying on her sister's shoulder The Hayley was patting on her back then as soon as they got to the station the leader of the Magnemite patrol, Magnezone stopped them.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked

"Listen, the real outlaws are their parents, Dingo and Cheshire they've been making them steal from a young age, they didn't know any better." Joules defended.

"Okay then but until we get all this sorted, they need to do their time."

"Then take me instead. You can take me and my sister can join the guild."

"Okay I'll let you go for now but if I find any evidence that you are lying I'll throw the book at all of you!"

"We understand." Said Apollo

"Hayley…no, I don't know what I'll do without you." Said Pearl with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry. Joules will take care of you. Won't you?"

"Will do." Said Joules who was sitting on Apollo's back.

"Goodbye Pearl."

"We will see each other again right?" Pearl asked

"We're sisters of course we will. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. I fact don't do anything I would do either. You know what just be yourself."

Pearl then giggled lightly before looking down in sadness.

"Hey I'll be fine, as soon as this is over I'll head straight for the guild to find you okay."

"Okay." Then they both hugged for one last time.

"Enjoy the outside world Sis."

Then they got on the train and then it was heading out the tunnel and then a ray of sunlight hit the windows her eyes widened and looked at the landscape in awe. She then ran to the window and looked for basically the whole train ride.

Then Joules drifted into deep thought. "_I guess knowing how happy the outside world will make her, Hayley must have thought that a trip downtown was well worth it to know that her sister is probably for the first time, happy to live._"

* * *

**They may have incompleted their mission but they made two allies in the process. What adventures will our heros be in for? Find out next time.**

**A/N: If anyone has any ideas for the next chapter please PM me, as I need them now.**


	12. S1 E12: A Date With a Mercenary

**Here's the twelfth instalment, enjoy.**

**I don't own Pokémon, or some of the OC's seen here**

* * *

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: The Birth of a Hero  
S1 E12: A Date With a Mercenary**

It was a typical morning in the Haxorus guild and everyone was getting early morning breakfast even Kai decided to join up with the others in the mess hall and this time to avoid another food fight Aura had to get her food and Joules' food and Miyako had to get Voltra's food as well as her own. And they had to take them to opposite ends of the table where Joules and Voltra would sit. Then they place the food down in front of them. Then they both started eating very fast to see who could eat the fastest and all the other girls sweatdropped while they stuffed their mouths very hastily.

"We can't keep doing this every day." Complained Miyako

"Too bad, unless you want a repeat of what happened a week ago." Melodia stated.

Kristy then walked into the mess hall with Pearl who looked a little scared.

"And over here is the mess hall." Said Kristy as she finished showing Pearl around.

"Thanks, uh… sorry what was your name again?" she asked awkwardly while putting her paw behind her neck.

"It's alright, it's Kristy and it was a pleasure meeting you." She replied

"Yeah especially since you're going to be in my exploration team." Said a voice that Pearl immediately shrieked in hearing

"Who said that?" she asked shivering and holding on to Kristy.

Then the Meditite sighed. "Gaby knock it off." She said and then Gaby used Teleport and showed herself to the two.

"Hello newbie." Said Gaby.

"Why did you do that!?" Pearl asked yelling

"The better question is why did I not do that? Well I have somewhere to be so if you need me, find someone else!" then she teleported away and left Kristy and Pearl.

"What's her problem?" Pearl asked

"Don't worry about her, she just likes messing with people. Just do make her mad that will be the last mistake you'll make." Kristy warned

"Okay, noted."

Then they walked to the other girls and they sat next to Joules and Aura

"So Joules how's it going?" Kristy asked

"Oh nothing much, except _her_." Then she pointed her paw in Voltra's direction.

"Why do you two hate each other so much?" Pearl asked

"She's my arch-nemesis give one reason not to dislike her." Then she continued to stare her down. "So what up with you?" she asked Kristy.

"Well while you were in Twilight City we got some new Pokemon that came to the Guild." The Meditite replied

"Really, who are they?"

"They're two Eeveelutions. An Umbreon and a Flareon, in fact there they are."

And the Umbreon and the Flareon walked in, with the latter a little shorter than the other.

"Well, can you believe it!? We're finally here!" the Flareon said cheerfully

"Well, I guess." He said with a scowl on his face.

"_Well I guess_." She mimicked in a deep voice. "C'mon we should mingle with the others." She said

"Fine, but if someone gets on my bad side. Well I'll…"

"Ah don't worry, I'm sure their nice Pokémon."

"Okay but if someone causes you any trouble…"

"Stop worrying about me okay, I'll be fine." She replied. Then the Flareon walked away. Then he got his food and walked over to the boys table.

Then a Rotom and a Chinchou were snickering while they were eating their food. Then Luke noticed this.

"Oh for Arceus' sake what have you two done this time?" Luke asked then the Umbreon walked up to the table.

"Look over at Voltra." The Rotom said

And then all the boys looked towards her and then when she stuck her fork in her eggs, they blew up in her face then she was fuming.

"BOLT! ANGLER!" yelled out and her cheeks were sparking with yellow electricity.

"And it's about time we left, Angler run for it!" said the Rotom known as Bolt.

And then they left dust figures of themselves while they ran and then the Emolga followed them in huge rage.

"What just happened?" Kai asked

"You're telling me you didn't see the flying squirrel chase after them?" Luke asked rhetorically.

"No I know that, but they know how mad Voltra gets so why did they mess with her?"

Luke then shrugged his shoulders. "Those two are always getting in trouble. That's why they're in my exploration team."

"But aren't you supposed to be helping them, like right now?!"

"Yeah but I guess it's about time they learned their lesson I have to admit and if anyone can teach it to them it's definitely Voltra." Luke said. "Oh I know you." He said looking towards the Umbreon who was walking right past them to an empty table them while holding a food tray with his mouth then he put it on the table and just began to eat.

"Okay, what's wrong with him?" Apollo asked

"Well his friend Flare told me that he doesn't trust others much." Luke explained

"I'm going to talk to him." Said Apollo

Then he went to the empty table and sat on the opposite side.

"Hey, so how are you doing?" Apollo asked

"I can't complain. Really."

"Well I am going around town to investigate something. You want to come with me, since it doesn't look like you have anything better to do."

"Fine, let me just get my friend." Then he walked over to the girls table and then he went over to the Flareon. "Flare, we're going."

"Uh okay." Then she walked with him to Apollo's table. "So what are we up to Yami?" she asked sweetly.

"We're going to investigate something with him." Yami replied pointing a paw towards the Herdier.

"Okay so let's go then." Said Flare

Then they left the mess hall.

Meanwhile at the girls table Aura was looking shyly at Kai from across the room and then when Kai looked in her general direction she then ducked and looked away and she was blushing while she did so.

"Hey Aura, are you okay?" Joules asked

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." Then she fake laughed. "See."

"Why are you blushing?" she asked raising an eye brow

"It's not what you think." She quickly replied.

"I didn't say anything but now that you mention it…" Joules then put her paw on her chin. "I know, you're love." She said which got the other girls' attention.

"Oh really." Said Gaby. "Well I know who it is. But seriously Aura, I'm sure you can do a lot better than monkey boy."

"WHAT!" Aura yelled out and her entire face was red.

"You like Kai?" Kristy asked.

"I was hoping no one would know."

"Yeah well I kinda figured, I mean since you two are always together, all of those alone talks you had when no one else was around." Joules explained

"But if you found out I thought that you would be mad at me Joules." Aura said nervously

"Pfft. I you really like him I'll ease off besides you two would look so cute together." Said Joules and the redness of Aura's face never faded.

"Okay enough, you're embarrassing her." Said Kristy. "Look Aura if you really like him you should tell him the truth… it."

"THE TRUTH!" Joules, Gaby, and Melodia said.

"What's the problem I didn't even…"

"Here what I think…" Melodia started." You can't just go up to boy you like and just tell him you love him on the spot. You have to be discrete. At least that's what I hear from older girls, hey this isn't from my mind I'm only twelve remember."

"Look what I think she needs is. a... makeover!" Joules said loudly

"Hold up Squirrel, were not at that stage yet. What she needs to do is ask him out on a date. And we when she leaves him for just a second all three of us swoop out of the bushes, restrain him and hypnotize him to love Aura." Then she started laughing to herself.

"I…think we should stick to the date." Said Miyako.

"I don't know will this really work?" Aura asked

"Or do you want me to tell him myself? HEY MONKEY BOY!" Then Gaby found herself being hit by a Discharge, and one of Melodia's scalchops. And then she had swirls in her eyes.

"Okay now back to your date, you should ask him to go with you to this fancy restaurant in the Eastern District." Said Joules.

"O-okay." She said nervously.

"Don't worry we'll be there to help you along the way."

"How?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head, we'll be there." Joules assured

* * *

Meanwhile Apollo, Yami and Flare were walking through the streets of Haxorus City and they were in the business sector and there were building that displayed stock prices and etcetera. Then they entered a parking lot and saw a figure in the corner and he was sleeping.

"Hey, Diablo wake up." Then Apollo kicked him lightly several times to wake him up. Then he got up and he revealed himself to be a Scrafty with the hood on which only showed his eyes.

"Oh Apollo, I haven't seen you in a while. So what are you looking for this time a supply of macarons just dropped in I can get them for you for a cheap price." Diablo offered

"I always come for information Diablo, you know that."

"Fine what are you looking for now?"

"I've been doing research and there are these guys that call themselves The Order and we fought three of their goons just the other day. I want to know more about them." and then he handed picture of the Armaldo, Sandslash and Manectric they fought the other day.

Then Diablo whistled. "These really are fighters that are part of The Order. However I'm not dragging myself into this because unlike the Organisation of Bounty Hunters, these guys don't play around. I know this girl who know about The Order and she normally hangs out at the bar at the Eternal Sector of Haxorus City, you might be able to get something from her but as for me I'm out of here. Then he threw a smoke bomb and he was gone.

"I've always wondered how Pokémon do that." Said Flare

"He's not gone Flare, he just jumped into the air vent."

"Oh, well now what?" she asked

"We head to the Eternal District." Said Apollo

"Yeah but on the way, you tell us about The Order." Yami requested

"Fine but watch your back. We could be being watched by someone from the order at this very moment." Said Apollo and then the three left the parking lot.

* * *

Meanwhile Voltra was putting a bucket of water over Angler and Bolt's room. "_Perfect once they open that door my revenge will be complete_."

Then the door opened and Angler came out and the bucket fell. But then suddenly he opened his mouth widely so that he could hold the water in his mouth, then when it all fell in, his cheeks were puffed up and then he smirked at Voltra.

"Now, now Angler let's think about this." Said Voltra knowing what was going to happen next.

"Water Gun!" he muttered before he released a torrent of water at Joules and then she became soaked in water.

"Nice try, Voltra you'll have to get up pretty early in the morning to try to prank us." Bolt said coming up from behind Angler and then they ran. Voltra's cheeks were sparking electricity yet again.

"Come Back Here!" and then she chased them again.

* * *

Aura was in the middle of one of the Guild's hallways waiting for Kai and then he came out of his room and he saw the Sun Pokémon.

"Greetings Aura." Kai said politely

"Uh… yeah hi." She said smiling shyly

"Are you okay? You're not acting like yourself lately." Kai asked showing worry for her.

"Oh no, I-I'm just fi-fine." She stuttered

"Well that good to hear, I'll see you later I'm off to meet up with Luke outside."

"WAIT!" she yelled and her cheeks were now as hot as the sun. "Sorry, for yelling it's just that. W-well I-I… I wanted to know i-if we…" then she gulped. "…we could g-go out…" Then she quickly covered her mouth. "I'm sorry." Then she began to run in the opposite direction.

"Aura!" Kai called out and then she stopped in her tracks. "I'll be happy to go out with you." Then she gave Kai a surprised look and then blushed once again.

"R-R-Really?"

"Well sure, I mean I can always meet up with Luke next time. So where did you plan on going?" Kai asked.

"W-we could go to this place I heard of from Joules."

"Okay so when shall we leave, oh we could leave at sunset." She replied

"Sure see you then." and then he ran in the direction of the exit of the Guild.

Aura, then felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders and then she relaxed her whole body. "I did it. I finally asked him out."

And then watching from broom closet was Joules, Gaby and Melodia, and they saw Aura start to dance around as she was in complete bliss.

"So it finally happened." Said Joules.

"Uh Joules we got a problem. That restaurant you suggested only takes reservations and there already booked tonight." Melodia stated.

"Don't worry, I have a plan." Said Joules.

"Hmm, looks like this day won't be boring after all." Said Gaby.

Then they sat there in a silent pause.

"How long do we have to stay in here?" Miyako asked

"Just until Aura leaves the hallway."

* * *

Apollo, Flare and Yami made it to the Eternal Sector on the far South Side of the city and they entered the bar which had a door that was automated and went down when approached and they saw that was pretty formal. There was a Smergle playing a base violin with his tail in the corner of the bar. And every Pokémon was staring at them with intimidating eyes.

"We're not supposed to be in here, are we?" Flare asked

"Well I think it would be worth it if we can find out more about The Order." Yami stated

Then they saw a Noctowl who was looking intriguingly at them.

"You know… it's not safe for kids to be in a place like this." The Noctowl said with a female Russian Accent.

"And my team exploration team had to fight three members from this organisation called The Order."

"Touché, in any case what are you doing here?" she asked

"We want to know more about The Order actually." Said Apollo.

"You really have a death wish, no one has went up against The Order twice and lived to tell the story."

"Well we just want to know what they're planning." Said Flare.

"You really want to know because information like this comes at a price."

"We'll give you your money after we think this is valuable to us." Apollo said sternly

She chuckled "You surely aren't passive, not bad for a rescue mutt. Okay here's what I know. The Order plans to get these shard thingys that are of great power the leader plans to use them to make himself the most powerful Pokémon in the universe some even say that if this happens he will become even more powerful than Arceus himself." She explained

"Well thanks but most of that stuff were already explained to us." Yami stated

"Okay maybe I shouldn't explain their other plan." She said

"Other plan." The three said in sync.

"The order plans to awaken a Pokémon that is capable of immense destruction. And I'm talking about world destroying destruction. And they plan to use it to conquer the world and any resistance will be met with dire consequences."

"How in the Distortion World would you know about this?" Yami asked

"Let's just say that, it's in my job description to know about these things."

"What are you a Bounty Hunter?" Flare joked and then the other Pokémon in the bar got up and the started to walk to them and Apollo and Yami got into a fighting stance. "Ok, ok I was just kidding." She quickly said.

"I or should I say we are Mercenaries, that Organisation full "_Bounty Hunters_"" she said using air quotes with her wings. "…Is nothing but a band of crooks that will do anything for a quick Sawsbuck. They bring shame to the name Bounty Hunter. Mercenaries are people who do a job for a good amount of cash and do it no questions asked. We don't need a formal client or but our prices don't come cheap." She explained

"But that's basically the same t…" then Yami put his paw on Flare's mouth and then shook his head.

"Okay thanks for you time." Said Apollo and then he was leading Yami and Flare to the exit.

"Hold it right there mutt!" she said with a menacing voice. "Information like that doesn't come cheap y'know.

"Fine!" then he dug into his bag and then he took out a stack of pokedollars and gave it to the Noctowl.

"Pleasure doing business with you." She said as the three guild members left the bar.

"So now what?" Flare asked

"We tell Guildmaster Viper. He might be able to know what's going on." Said Apollo

"Okay but we better hurry before we run into a…" then all of a sudden Durant started coming from the sewers the alleys and even the roofs. And then they were surrounded. "Yeah should have figured." Said Yami.

Then a shiny Durant walked into the circle the Guild members. "Well what a predicament. You now know part of classified information and now you must be eliminated!" the shiny Durant said. "And one more thing you may call me Monarch!"

"Okay Monarch, why don't plan to finish us yourself instead of hiding behind your army." Said Yami

"Well I can easily beat you Dark type so you shouldn't act so big." Monarch replied.

"But I can beat you! Flamethrower!" And then she blasted continuous flames at Monarch but she missed and hit some of the Durant surrounding them.

"Durant. Attack!" then the Iron ants all used Metal Sound and they snapped their jaws together so hard they made a metal sound that was infuriating to Apollo, Yami and Flare's ears. Then a huge white aura surrounded them and then they charged towards the guild members.

"Everyone jump out of the circle!" Apollo commanded and then they did just that and then the Durant army charged at them.

"Guys I'm going after Monarch!" Flare exclaimed

"No, you'll get hurt." Said Yami.

"Please Yami, I have the best chance of beating Monarch out of all of us and you know it."

Then he looked towards Apollo and he just nodded.

"Okay, but be careful. You're the only family I've got."

"Yeah, I'll be careful." She said trying to mimic his voice. Then she ran towards the Durant arm and then she made a hole in the road and burrowed underground and when some of the Durant tried to get inside it they were blasted by a Dark Pulse from Yami.

"You're fight is with us!" Yami said angrily

"The Order is going down!" said Apollo and they both charged towards the Durant army.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Eastern side of town. There was a line waiting to get into the popular Bistro of Haxorus City and then Kai and Aura were waiting in the line.

"Well this place must be popular since it looks like almost every Pokémon is here." Kai stated.

"Yeah… I guess." She said nervously

"Aura, are you nervous about something?"

"What! Who's nervous? Not me!" she said while fake laughing

Inside the bistro there was a Mr. Mime who was looking for registrations on a clipboard and then a Gothorita walked past his and went to one of the tables then she was walking past a broom closet but then four hands/paws dragged her in.

"What is de meaning of this." The Gothorita asked in a French Accent.

"Sorry but this will be over soon." Said Miyako

Then Gaby walked to her face to face and then her red eyes began to glow. Then she raised her right hand and the Gothorita looked horrified. "You will tell the manager to come to the broom closet." She said while moving her hand in front of the Gothorita's face like a Jedi would when they're using mind control.

"This is not going to work." Said Melodia

"I will tell the manager to come to the broom closet." She said monotonously

Then Gaby smirked. "You will slap Melodia in the face." She said

Then the Gothoritia used Doubleslap on Melodia's face

"Hey what was that for?!" the Dewott asked while her cheeks glowed red from the slap

"Knock it off you two, we need this plan to work." Said Joules

Then they sent the Gothorita to the Mr. Mime. "Manager, there is something you need to check on in the broom closet." She said monotonously

Then he went to the broom closet and then he was dragged in "C'est quoi ça?" he said while he was dragged in. **(A/N: What is this? In English) **Then Miyako got out of the closet and ran to the podium where the Mr. Mime was standing and then she jumped up and backflipped in the air and then became covered by an orange light and then she transformed into a Mr Mime and just when she did Kai and Aura followed in the line.

"Ah so what are the names of the cute couple I see?" Miyako said in a fake male French accent

Then Aura blushed deeply. "What we're not a couple!" she quickly said while moving her paws side to side in front of her face.

"We're just friends hanging out." Kai assured

"If you say so, our waiter will take you to your table." and then the waitress walked up to them was a female Dewott holding two menus and she looked aggravated

"I look ridiculous." She muttered. "Please right this way." She said. And the led them to a table with a great view of the outside and then she handed them their menus.

Then they ordered their food and then the Dewott left them.

"So here we are." Said Kai

"Yeah, just the two of us." Aura replied

"Well, why don't we get to know each other better." Kai suggested. "We haven't had much time to talk about stuff like this cause of missions and stuff."

"O-okay. You start."

"Alright so what's your favourite colour?" he asked

"I like blue, what about you?"

"I like blue as well kinda ironic since I'm a Fire type."

Aura then giggled at that comment.

"So have you travelled anywhere you know, before we met?" Kai asked

"Not really, I was born and raised by Chief Cerebral and he never let me leave the village. I've always wanted to see the view from on Sunset Mountain. I heard it's really beautiful. And you Kai?"

"Well, apart from the Sakura Village… no not really I wasn't allowed to leave the village before I turned fifteen. So I guess restraint from the rest of the world is something we also have in common if you would actually count that."

"I would, so do you have any siblings?" Aura asked

"Not any birth sibling, I was an only child but after I lost my parents I moved in with my good friend Kristy, I'm sure you've seen her around. She's like a sister to me and she had a little brother named Spice and he was like my little brother. He would always chase my tail because of the fire on the back of it. I was quite funny sometimes because I would never let him catch it." Said Kai while chuckling

"So do you ever miss them?" Aura asked. "Your par… I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought that up."

"It okay Aura, truthfully a day doesn't go by where I don't miss them but I'm not alone I have Apollo, Joules, The Guild,… You. So I can go on living and I know my parents are proud of me."

"That's great." Then she looked down in sadness. "I don't know why but I have this empty feeling every time I think of my parents. I don't even know who they are or what they look like so I hope to find them one day." Then tears began to well up in her eyes. "My parents probably abandoned me anyway so I'm sure they wouldn't want to see me again." Said Aura as she began to cry.

Then Kai grabbed her paw with his hand. "It's okay Aura, I'll help you find your parents, and no matter how long it take we'll find them okay."

"Thanks Kai." She said

Then the Dewott came back their food. "Here you go. Enjoy" she said before she walked away

Then while they ate they continued to talk about things and they found out more things about one another

"Okay I still can't believe that you like full moons." Said Kai

"I find it has a magical effect on some Pokémon and the environment and also I used it to help me out of the forest when I was lost that was back when I was still an Eevee. It came to a point when I almost evolved into an Umbreon but then the glowing just stopped and then the next day I became an Espeon. Just please don't tell anyone. I don't think Psychic types will like me if they know that I like the Full Moon.

"Don't worry Aura. Your secret is safe with me."

The Dewott was watching from the back and then she went into the closet and then she saw Joules and Gaby were sleeping and the Mr. Mime was tied up. "Hey wake up you two." And then they both slowly got up

"How's the date going?" Joules asked while wiping her eyes.

"Great, I think this plan of yours might actually work." Melodia said

"Okay Mr. Mime we'll send you back out there if you don't ruin our plans." Then Gaby reached for the ropes but then her hand went through it and the body of Mr. Mime.

"OH MY ARCEUS! IT'S A DUPLICATE!" They all said in unison

"We better get to Miyako." Said Joules

And all four of them left the broom closet and got the entrance where Miyako was thrown at them in her normal Eevee body.

"Sorry he slipped out."

Then he was walking over to Aura and Kai's table.

"Oh no you don't!" Gaby was about to use Psychic but then she got hit with a Gothorita from behind and then they were surrounded by Gothorita and Mime Jr

Then the Mr. Mime got to the table. "Excusez-moi but I believe its time you two leave."

"But why?" Aura asked

"You came into my restaurant without a reservation." He said coming face to face to Aura.

"Look, why don't talk about this like mature Pokémon." Kai said trying his best to keep in his anger at him for yelling at Aura.

"Yeah, you call yourself mature but you snuck into my restaurant and ate a free meal." He said

"Look we didn't know we needed a reservation but you let us in anyway."

"That was your shapeshifting friend." Then he jerked his thumb back to Miyako and the others who were fighting the waiters and waitresses.

"Okay I apologize that they tricked you but I assure you we had no knowledge of this. Now we'll leave as soon as we finish our date.

"Oh no you will leave now!" then he blasted Kai with a Charge Beam. Then he fell over

"Kai!" Aura yelled. Then she looked at the Mr. Mime then she glared at him. "You monster!" then her gem began to glow and then she fired a multi-coloured beam at the manager. Then both Kai and the Mr. Mime got up from their attacks

"You know what we will leave but not before helping my friends. Aura grab me and then throw me at these guys okay."

"What?"

"Flame Wheel!" and then he jumped in the air and then he became covered flames from his tail and then he summersaulted in the air and then he was about to land on the ground and then Aura realised what he wanted her to do.

"Telekinesis!" then she made a light green aura go around Flame Wheel and she then threw it at the Mr. Mime and then it hit him in the gut and he flew back through a table and through a wall. Knocking him out. Then the Flame Wheel was hitting the waiters and waitresses and then they fell to the ground dazed. Then Kai landed back on the ground and the flames disappeared.

"Nice one Kaira!" said Gaby

"Kaira?" said Kai and Aura said in unison.

"It's your couple name." said Gaby.

"We're just friends!" they yelled in unison

"Whatever."

"C'mon Aura we gotta get out of here." Said Kai and then they both left the restaurant and then some of the other Pokémon got up from under the desks they were cowering under.

"We gotta get out of here before Magnemite Patrol catches us." Said Gaby and then they left s well heading back to the Guild

* * *

"Shadow Ball!" and Apollo blasted balls of darkness from his mouth and so did Yami and they each managed to hit three Durant but there were six left and they were low on energy.

"Come and get it." Yami said in between pants.

"Air Slash!" then the saw a light brown bird pirouette in the air and released saw like blades down on them and they all had swirls in their eyes and then the awoken Durant dragged them away. "Consider this a freebie. And the name's Talia." The Noctowl said before she flew off. Then they heard a scream and then they saw Flare flying into a wall.

"Now to finish you off. Guillotine!" said Monarch

"FLARE!" then Yami blasted a Dark Pulse at the shiny Durant and then he bounced back and then when he got up he crawled away. Then Yami hugged Flare. "Flare, are you okay?"

"I've been better but I'm not injured."

"Don't ever scare me like that!" he said

"I'm sorry but could you let me go?" then Yami released the embrace

"We should get back to the Guild before something else jumps us." Said Apollo.

Then the three of them walked back to the Guild through the city.

* * *

"Kai this isn't the way to the guild." Said Aura.

"Yeah, I just figured we should come here before we head back to The Guild."

It was close to midnight and they were in a forest type area just outside of Haxorus City and then when they got there they saw a very large river with a waterfall and lots of tropical fauna.

"This place is beautiful." Said Aura in awe

"I found this place right after my first mission. I've been coming here ever since to clear my head or to just relax."

"Wow Kai this place is really… it has a relaxing feel about it." Then sat down on the grass and then she let the cool wind blow her soft feeling fur and then Kai found himself staring at her.

"_Aura really looks beautiful in this light and her shining radiant pink fur really suits her._" He thought, then he snapped out of his thoughts. "_Did I really just think that?_"

Then he walked next to her and sat down next to her.

"Kai there is something I have to tell you." She said while blushing

"Sure what is it?"

"Well… it's just… you've been so nice to me ever since we met. I don't think I would have become braver if we never met. What I'm trying to say is that I'm really glad I met you. You're my best friend Kai." She confessed.

"Thanks Aura, I never thought you felt like that about me. I really enjoyed our date it was really great to know about you better."

Then Aura rested her head on Kai's shoulder and then she closed her eyes. "Can we stay like this? Just for a little while."

"Sure." Then Kai put his arm around her shoulder and he rested his head on Aura's and with that they fell asleep together against one another for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Who is the Pokémon that The Order is planning to Awaken? Is Kai starting to develop feelings for Aura? And what mess will our heroes find themselves in? Tune in next time to find out.**

**A/N: Please tell me what you think of the story so far. Please leave a review and tell me what you think? And if you have any suggestions or ideas please PM me if you're a Guest just leave a review.**


	13. S1 E13: Visions

**A/N: Before I forget to mention it again. Flare and Yami was created by Twilightcrystalflame And Bolt and Angler was created by Victory Fire**

**I don't own Pokémon, or some of the OC's seen here**

* * *

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: The Birth of a Hero  
S1 E13: Visions**

Aura was running though a beach during a full moon looking for a lost Pokémon. And then she saw a cave that had someone's energy radiating out of it. And it somehow felt familiar to her but she really couldn't place, who the person was generating all this energy.

'_I'm gonna be brave, I'm gonna be brave, I'm gonna be brave._' She said to herself

She then went inside the cave and then all of a sudden a wave of dark ki hit her and the pulsing energy nearly sent her to her down to the ground. Then she was looking through the cave and then saw an Alakazam who was making a bubble of energy with his psychic energy. Then he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"You made it." The male voice told her.

"W-who are you?" Aura asked

"You'll see in time, however you are a very special girl, Aura."

Then she flinched and backed away from the Alakazam. "H-h-how do you know my n-n-name?" she asked while shivering.

"You don't have to be afraid of me. After all, I brought you into this world." He said with a dark voice.

Then her eyes widened as she realise who she could be facing. "Father?"

"If you want to learn the truth about our family, you'll find me in this cave." He said before he disappeared into black dust and being blown away by the wind.

"Wait, I have so many questions for you!" she yelled and then she was hit with a huge energy wave and then she fell to the ground. She woke up in her bed in the Guild panting and a hint of sweat on her face.

'_Was that just a dream?_' she thought to herself and then she looked out the window as she saw the sun begin to rise from the horizon. The sun made her feel comfortable and is a source of light but the Ki of her supposed father was pure darkness even though he was an Alakazam. Then she went to the mirror and looked at herself then saw a black birth mark in the shape of a crescent moon then she touched it and found that it was generating heat. And the birthmark was always there but it never made heat before, so she knew it had something to do with the dream she just had. Then she left her room and went to the centre of the guild.

* * *

Meanwhile Apollo was near the mission boards with Joules and Kai.

"I got an idea! Why don't we track down another outlaw?!" Joules suggested

"Hey that's not a bad idea. If any of these thugs know anything about The Order it could work to our advantage. Nice suggestion Joules."

"Oh stop Apollo, you're gonna make me blush." She said

"Okay so it's agreed we're catching an outlaw." Said Kai before he notices that something was amiss in the group. "Hey has anyone seen Aura?" he asked

"Nope haven't seen her today." Said Joules.

"Well we have to find her before we take the mission." Said Apollo

"Right." Kai and Joules said sternly as the three split up to find Aura.

* * *

Meanwhile Aura was in Vanessa's quarters. And the Beautifly was confused with the kind of questions Aura was asking.

"Listen Aura, I'd like to help. I really would but the truth is I've never even seen an Alakazam before."

"Sorry, it's just. I believe one of my relatives is an Alakazam and I need to find him. This is important."

"I'm deeply sorry but I can't help you there."

Then Aura hung her head down. "Okay thanks anyway." Then she left and then she saw Kai walking around.

"There you are, Aura." Said Kai as he walked closer to her.

"Hey t-there Kai." She said with a little stutter.

"We've been looking for you, c'mon we're going to apprehend an outlaw who may have information on The Order."

"I'm sorry Kai, but could we hold it till this afternoon, there's something I h-have to do first."

"Well okay, we'll meet back at the message boards okay, don't worry, you go off I'll clear it up with Apollo and Joules."

"Thank you." Then she walked away and was heading to Guild Master Viper's quarters.

"Why would she need to see the guild master?" Kai asked himself. "It doesn't matter; it's not my place to know anyway." Then he walked away but not before he nearly ran into Gaby as the Kirlia just teleported in front of him. "G-Gaby." Kai muttered

"Watch where you're going monkey boy." She said before she gave him a serious look. "If I were you I'd keep an eye on your Espeon friend." Said Gaby. "She's hiding something. I can feel it."

"How would you know?" Kai asked

"Look, dude I can't sit or stand still for a long period of time, I have to occupy my time somehow."

"By spying on Pokémon?!" Kai asked as he raised his voice a little

"Y'know spy is such a strong word."

"Whatever Aura is doing, is her business, and I don't think it's right for you to be spying on her."

"All I'm saying is that I'm good at reading people and I'm that Aura is hiding something from us."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure she'll tell us when she's comfortable enough to."

"Y'know Kai, you're so nice, sometimes it's sickening." Then Gaby pretended to be nauseous.

"Very funny, I've got to go find my team, just do me a favour and don't spy on Aura."

"I'll resist the temptation to do that."

Then Kai just rolled his eyes and left to go find Apollo and Joules.

* * *

"An Alakazam you say." Guild master Viper said. "Sorry Aura but I'm afraid I don't know any Pokémon who is part of that species."

"Please, you have to know something." Aura pleaded

"I'm sorry but the entire Abra was believed to be annihilated after a Typholsion and an Infernape declared war on all Psychic type Pokémon by using an army of Dark and Ghost type Pokémon to attack them, species by species and they started Abra and all its evolutions. Then they moved on to Ralts, Spoink and so on until they were stopped by the three lake Pokémon at what is now known as Celestial Oasis, and is now a haven for all Psychic type Pokémon."

"I'm aware of the story, but there just has to be a way to find him."

"If your parents are alive, then why didn't they raise you? I mean you were raised in the Celestial Oasis right?"

"Yes, but just after I was born, they left to venture the world… Without me…" and now tears were forming in Aura's eyes.

"I'm sorry Aura but I can't help you." He said sounding sincere.

Then she left the room. And then she sensed the energy of a familiar Pokémon that was hiding in the vents. "Gaby? Is that you?" she asked and then the Kirlia suddenly fell out of the air vent.

"I forgot you can sense energy so how are you doing?" Gaby asked trying to change the subject.

"You heard everything, didn't you?"

Then Gaby looked saw Aura flinching and then she put her paws on the side of her neck as the birthmark was burning once again and this time it was more intense then she screamed and then she gave Gaby a blank stare.

Aura then saw a futuristic city floating on an ocean and then off the coast of it on an island was a cave similar to the one she saw in her dream. Suddenly she felt getting slapped and then her cheek was burning with pain.

"Hello anyone in there?" Gaby asked

"I just space out for a second. I think I saw another vision."

"Oh really, what did you see?"

"I saw what looked like a city that was floating on water and on an island close to it there was a cave that I saw in my dream…"

"A city floating on water…?" Then Gaby finally got it. "Coral City, that's the only city in the world that has the ocean right below it."

"Really? Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah, but we'll need to take the Lapras Express to get to the Coastal Remains which is one of the only ways of getting into Coral City.

"Can you please take me there, it would mean a lot to me."

Then Gaby shrugged her shoulders. "Why not."

"But what if Guild Master Viper finds out?" Aura asked

"Don't worry we'll be in and out and no one will ever know." Then Gaby put her hand on Aura head. "I'll teleport us there so no one will know okay." Then they were about to teleport.

Kai suddenly saw them trying to escape. "Hey Aura I just wanted to… Where are you two going?!" then he ran towards them and then he managed to get the tip of his finger on Aura's tail and then the three of them teleported.

All three of them were at the Lapras Express and then Kai who still had momentum ran into the two of them as he couldn't stop. Then all three of them were on the ground. Then Aura got up

"K-Kai what are you doing here?" Aura asked

"I wanted to know when you would want to meet with the rest of the team." He replied.

"Well since we're all here we might as well press on." She said and then they went to a Lapras which had a destination sign next to it which said 'Coastal Remains'. Then they went on his back and then he started to move along the water and then they were going to be on his back for a while.

Then Gaby sighed. "Since the Coastal Remains in a fair distance from here, why don't we play… a game."

"What did you have in mind?" Kai asked

"Why not…" then she took a deck of cards out from her back from out of nowhere. "…Poker. Huh, huh?"

"I don't have my bag with me, which means I don't have any money, neither does Aura, besides you never lose, the last time we played poker you took the money I made from three missions. Now way I'm going through that again."

Then she sighed again. "Fine."

"So why are we going to the Coastal Remains?" Kai asked

"Oh it's because Aura wants to fi…" and then her mouth was covered by Aura's paw.

"We're going to rescue a lost Pokémon." Aura lied '_I can believe I just lied to Kai, am I really going this far just on a vision that may not be true._' she thought

"Okay, but you should have told me before you teleported away, so I could have got some supplies from town."

"I guess I forgot all about that." Said Aura

"Hey don't worry about it, if were rescuing a Pokémon then we shouldn't be gone for too long." Then Kai looked towards Gaby. "I've been meaning to ask you this, what made you join the guild Gaby?"

Then Gaby looked towards the ocean with her hands behind her back. "You ever heard of a Rescue Team called Team Soul?"

"I have, like once or twice. My parents told me about them, they were a Gardevoir and a Gallade right?"

"Yep. Those two are my parents." She said while putting her arms on her hips proudly. "They were the best rescue team out there at one point I even heard that they and a few other Pokémon worked together to save the world!" she said excitedly.

"I guess you must be really proud of them." Said Kai.

"I am and I hope to become like them one day so that's why I joined the Guild."

"Wow, I never would have thought…"

"Well you didn't, now if you two will excuse me. I'm going to take a little nap." Then she lied down on her back and began to drift off to sleep.

Then after a few minutes Kai soon caught sight of Aura's birthmark on her neck. "Um… Aura what's that on your neck?" he asked. She quickly blushed and then covered it with her paw. "Sorry, it's fine if you don't want to tell me."

"No, it's alright. It's a birthmark, and if I remember. Chief Cerebral told me that my parents had the same birthmark. That's the reason we're going to the Coastal Remains. I think my Father might be there."

"Aura, you should have told me."

"I know and I feel bad for keeping you in dark about it." She said sounding sad.

"Don't worry about it Aura. Besides I said I'd help you find your parents anyway so I'm with you all way."

"I appreciate it, thanks Kai."

Then Kai took a good look at the birthmark. "Where have I seen that mark before, I know I have, I just can't remember…"

"Maybe everything will get cleared up when we reach the Coastal Remains."

"You could be right."

Then about ten minutes later the Lapras slowed to a stop and then Kai woke up and found that Aura was on top of him. Then his face turned red. "Um Aura…" then she woke up and then her cheeks turned a pink colour and then she quickly got up and then Aura was giving endless apologies to Kai. Then they heard Gaby laughing hysterically on her back. "No. You didn't…"

"Yep I did. It was a simple matter of using Psychic on Aura so she could land on top of you, I thought it would be funny to see your reactions." Then she began to laugh again

"C'mon lets go." Kai said defeated and he didn't want to go back to this subject.

Then they were walking on the along the beach which had Corphish, Krabby and other water types jumping around on the sand and Kai and Gaby took the lead while Aura lagged behind.

"Gaby, why did you do that?" Kai whispered in Gaby's ear

"Because it would be funny. Why else would I do something like that?"

"It's just that, Aura looked really embarrassed, I think you owe her an apology."

Then Gaby sighed. "Alright I'll apologize. Just not right now." Then Kai growled in annoyance. "Hey, why do you care so much?"

"Duh, it's because she's my friend, I care about her wellbeing."

"Are you sure that's all you have to say about her?" Gaby asked as she smirked

"What are you implying Gaby?"

"I'm just saying that you were also embarrassed when she was on top of you. And admit it you **like** her with every fibre of your being."

"It's nothing like that, were just friends. It's purely platonic."

"Sure you are." Gaby replied sarcastically.

"Look, I wouldn't expect you to understand what our friendship is like so. So can we just drop it?!"

Then Gaby puffed her cheeks. "Party Pooper." She muttered. Then she tracked back and went to Aura. "Hey are you okay?"

"That wasn't funny Gaby!" Aura said with a hint of anger.

"Ugh! Can no one here take a joke? Look Aura, I'm sorry I… how can I explain it… I did it to mess with Monkey Boy's head."

"Gaby, why are you so mean to him?" Aura asked

"It's not just him I mess with but his reactions are to die for. Did you see his face, he's crushing on you." Said Gaby

"No he's not, he only thinks of me as a friend and nothing else. But I'm okay with that, really."

"Right well I only came back to apologize so why don't you cheer up already."

"Sorry, I guess I'm still a bit uneasy about this whole thing. My Father might not even be here… but that vision seemed so real, I have to be sure that it was true. I know there is a chance we might not find anything but I'm going to do whatever it takes to find my family."

Then all of a sudden the ground floor began to shake like an earthquake and then they fell down on the sand below and then they saw holes being made and then Durant came out of those holes and then they made a wall blocking their path along the beach.

"Durant, but why are they here?" Gaby asked.

"The Order, that's why." Kai replied

"Huh?" Aura forced out.

"Apollo told me that The Order has an entire army of Durant and since they aren't indigenous here. They must have known we were coming, but how did they figure that out?"

"I have no idea, but who's up for some butt kicking?!" said Gaby

"But Durant don't have buttocks." Aura stated

"It was rhetorical Aura, let's just fight them already."

Then all three of them charged towards the Durant army. And some of them used Metal Sound which forced the three to the ground and then the rest used Flash Cannon towards them and they were hit and they flew back and landed in the sand.

"Well charging at them didn't work." Stated Gaby.

"Yeah but since these guys are weak to fire maybe I can try something." Said Kai. Then he was running towards them and his mouth was roaring with flames. "Flamethrower!" and then he blasted flames from his mouth and it was speeding towards some of the Durant but then two more came to their side and all five of them fired Flash Cannon towards Kai's Flamethrower and it intercepted it and then the Flash Cannon hit Kai and it did sizeable damage due to the damaged being multiplied 5x.

"Now what Monkey boy?" Gaby asked

"We need to do what they do… Work together as a team." He said

"I-I think I h-have an idea." Said Aura shyly.

"Well lay it on us." Said Gaby

"Okay well we can…" then the three went in a huddle and then Aura whispered the plan to them. Then they came out of the huddle and then Kai ran towards the Durant and then most of them were focusing on him. Then all of a sudden some of them grew blue auras around them and then they started to float into the air.

"Flame Wheel!" Kai yelled and then he blasted flames out of his mouth and then he rolled towards the army in flames, then a light green aura surrounded the Flame Wheel and it floated in the air and then it was hitting the Durant that were floating in the air as well and then they all fell to the ground with swirls in their eyes and then Kai landed on the ground and then a flurry of Flash Cannons were coming his way then all of a sudden Gaby grabbed his arm.

"Hang on!" then he body glowed multicoloued and grew a blue out line then she teleported them away from the blast and on top of a palm tree.

"Now we blast them." Said Gaby

"Don't have to tell me twice. Flamethrower!"

"Thunderbolt!"

And both attack hit the ground and made its way to the Durant and knocked out a few of them. Meanwhile Aura was firing rainbow coloured beams from her gem at the Durant but it wasn't having a moderate effect.

'_This isn't working._' She thought, then she used Telekinesis to lift one of them into the air and then she threw it towards Kai, who wasn't expecting it.

"Monkey Boy!" Gaby yelled as she pointed to the Pokémon coming straight at him, he then screamed and then his bluish black eyes turned yellow and then his right arm glowed white and then as he threw the Mach Punch towards the Durant a bluish white with aura followed his arm as he punched the Durant to the ground. "Dude your eyes…" Gaby noted.

"What about them?" he asked

"They're bright gold. You never told us your eyes could change colour."

"I'm new to this too; I have no idea how…" then he heard Aura scream and then he jumped down to the ground and then suddenly his whole body became surrounded in a wild bluish white aura and then he sprinted towards them and started to punch Durant after Durant away from Aura then the rest of them still blocked their past but backed off their attacks. Then Kai looked at his hands and he saw that the white aura surrounding them faded away. "What's going on?!" Kai asked himself and Aura was flabbergasted, not only did his eyes change colour but he enhanced his Mach Punch to the point where it sped up his body. Then while the attacks stopped he looked at his reflection in the water and saw that indeed his eye did shift to light gold and his crest on his forehead was white instead of blue then they shifted back to their normal colours after a few moments as he looked as the reflection. "What's happening to me?" he softly said to himself

"Hey look." Said Gaby. "They're not attacking I wonder why."

"Either they are trying to stall for time or… I don't know what they're planning." Said Kai

"Over there." Aura pointed to a path leading into a forest that the Durant weren't blocking. "We could escape there."

"And the Durant just happen to not block that path, this is obviously a trap you guys." Gaby stated

"Yeah but we're getting nowhere with this fight so I propose we head for the forest." Then Aura and Gaby nodded then they all ran to the clearing and the Durant just stayed there. The group was now in a tropical forest with lots of berries hanging around from trees.

"Now these could come in handy." Said Gaby as she used Psychic to bring down some Oran Berries. Then Aura created a makeshift basket that she weaved and then Kai and Gaby put the berries they found in the bag. Then they continued walking through the rainforest and while Gaby was walking behind Aura and Kai, she saw the two of them talking to one another and while she couldn't hear what they were saying she saw Aura giggle for about a moment.

Then she suddenly stopped and her birthmark was burning again and Aura tried to cover it to lessen the pain but it was futile.

"Aura! Are you okay?" Kai asked as it was smoking when it stopped.

"I-I'm fine really. Where ever my dad is, he's close…" Then Aura looked down.

"What's wrong?"

"Kai, wh-what if we've travelled all this way to find nothing. It was a dream after all and well, maybe my mind is playing tricks on me or something."

"Aura, we came all the way here. Might as well see it to the end."

"You're right it's just… I'm actually nervous of meeting them again. I mean what if they did leave me on purpose just so they could never see me again. And why send me a vision why doesn't he go to the village and ask around?"

"All those answers will be answered in time, but for now let's focus on the task at hand." Said Gaby

Then they continued walking through the jungle and then they found a cave that was completely covered in darkness.

"Shall we." Gaby began as all three entered the cave and then just like in her dream Aura felt the dark wave of energy hit her, just like in her dream.

"He's in here I know for sure." Said Aura as she led them deeper into the cave

Then all three of them turned a corner and they saw an Alakazam meditating with the same crescent symbol but on his forehead and then Aura's eyes widened.

"Well you finally came." The Alakazam said

Then Aura ran up to him and received a hug from him. "Father, it's really you…"

"Yeah it's me. But don't cry alright I don't want to get all wet."

"Sorry, it's just that I'm so happy to finally see you."

"I'm happy to see you too Aura."

Then Kai took a look at the crescent birthmark on his forehead and then he suddenly flashed back.

***Flashback***

_**Kai woke up and he saw that the cliff face was shorter. Then he saw a Zweilious and an Alakazam towering over him.**_

"_**What should we do with him?" the Alakazam asked**_

"_**Nothing, he's no threat to us." The Zweilious replied. "Besides now that the last of them are out of the way. We can finally achieve our ultimate goal."**_

_**Then it zoomed in on a black crescent mark on the Alakazam's forehead.**_

***End Flashback***

Kai's eyes widened as he saw that he was making small talk with Aura. Then something inside Kai finally snapped and then he ran towards the two of them screaming his lungs out.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!" Kai yelled as he jumped and then his right fist was crackling with yellow electricity then he punched the Alakazam in the face and the he flew back deeper into the cave. Aura watched in shock and horror that was Kai inflicting damage to her supposed Father.

As soon as he hit the ground he got up slowly and then he was hit by Kai Flame Wheel and then he flew backwards and slammed through the cave walls and into the jungle then Kai jumped out of the cave and then both his arms glowed white and he was throwing endless punches to the Alakazam.

Back in the cave Aura and Gaby were shocked as to why Kai would do this.

"Oh Kai, why would you do this." She whispered to herself before Gaby slapped her out of her trance

"Snap out of it. We have to stop him before Kai really hurts him." Said Gaby

"Okay." Aura said with tears dripping down her eyes.

Meanwhile Kai was battling the Alakazam who now decided to put up a fight

"You bastard! How dare you show your face!" Kai yelled and he punched him in the gut with Mach Punch and then the Psi Pokémon landed on his feet and slid along the ground.

"I know what you're thinking but it's your fault you know."

"WHAT!" Kai yelled out

"The only reason that you parents are not with you is because you decided to interfere, they were actually winning but if you didn't decide to come outside and try to help them, they wouldn't have died and The Order would have disbanded." Then Kai charged towards him with ThunderPunch but he simply sidestepped the attack. Then he chuckled "If you think about it, the world wouldn't be in danger because we wouldn't be trying to find the shards anymore we would have given up. Our hopes of world domination is still alive and it's all thanks to you."

Then Kai covered his ears and tears were streaming down his face "SHUT UP!" he yelled and then his eyes turned light gold again and his crest became white and then he cupped his hands and a fireball formed. "This is the end for you!" said Kai. "INNER…"

"STOP IT KAI!"

Then he turned around and saw Gaby and Aura looking at him with fear especially Aura. "Please Kai, don't do this." Aura pleaded

"You don't understand, I have to do this. He's the same Alakazam who killed my parents!"

"You're wrong, it-it can't be."

"Aura I assure you, I have no idea what he's talking about." Said the Alakazam

"You shut your mouth!" Kai spat as he then was about to fire his attack but then Aura got in front of her father.

"If you must fight him, you have to go through me." Said Aura protecting her dad.

Then was running out of energy as the Inner Flame was draining him so then he blasted the fireball towards a tree which blew up and caused a small fire. Then he ran along the beach.

"Kai please come back!" Aura yelled

"Don't worry, he's heading for Coral City. It's full of water and grass type Pokémon. Don't worry we'll find your friend even though he tried to kill me."

"That's very nice of you." Said Aura

"A little too nice." Gaby muttered

"What was that?" the Alakazam asked

"Nothing, I was just thinking out loud."

"Okay, well let's find your friend before something happens." He said

* * *

Back at the Haxorus Guild, guild Master Viper was looking out the window and it was heading for sunset. "I was afraid this would happen, but those three may be in serious trouble." He said to himself. Then Team Kinesis and half of Team Yin walked into the his quarters.

"You wanted to see us." Said Joules as they entered the room

"I need you guys to head over to Coral City near the coastal remains and pickup Kai, Gaby and Aura. I fear that they may be in trouble." He said

"Don't worry you can count on us." Said Miyako

"Hey that's my line!" exclaimed Voltra

"Cut it out!" Apollo yelled. "We will bring them back safe and sound; you need not worry Guild Master Viper."

"That's great; I knew I could count on you guys. Dismissed." Then they left his quarters. "For everyone's sake I hope the order isn't involved in what's going on at Coral City. Team Yin, Kinesis please come back safely."

* * *

**Now that Kai has attack Aura's supposed father in a blinding rage. Will she trust him ever again, how does Gaby feel about all this, and what danger has Viper foreseen to send both Teams Yin and Kinesis to Coral City? The answers to these questions will be revealed in the next action packed episode of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: The Birth of a Hero.**


	14. S1 E14: Discoveries of Coral City

**I don't own Pokémon, or some of the OC's seen here**

* * *

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: The Birth of a Hero  
S1 E14: Discoveries of Coral City**

Two Lapras got to the Coastal Remains in the early morning while carrying Team Yin and Team Kinesis. And they saw a Lapras that was sleeping and they saw that she was from the Lapras Express.

"Yep, Aura and the others were here." Said Apollo. "Odor Sleuth." And then he sniffed the air with his nose. "I sniff Aura, Gaby and another Pokémon."

"But what about Kai?" Joules asked

"He's out of my range. Sorry."

"We'll find them, I know we will."

"We should split up, and look for them I'll go with Melodia and search the beach, Voltra you search from the air, and Joules you go with Miyako and search the forest."

"Wait, why should I search on my own?! You know you should never leave a lady all by herself!" she said as she pouted and slightly puffed her cheeks.

"The only reason you're alone is because you're the strongest one of us here. And plus you can fly or er glide… whatever it is you do to get airborne and you can see if we're in danger and you can swoop in and save the day."

Then Joules did a model pose. "Well since you put it that way, I guess I'm the only one who can find them and back you guys up, ha! See ya later!" then she flew up into the air and into the forest

"Nice going Apollo you had to give her a swelled head!" said Joules

"Actually, Voltra with a swelled head could be useful." Apollo replied

"Yeah, I might not have been in team Kinesis for a long time but I know that Voltra becomes strong when she wants to prove a point, and since Apollo told her that she's the most important part of the team, well she is going to want to prove that." Miyako said

"Great she's never going to live this down." Joules muttered.

"Anyway Gaby, Kai and Aura are on this area and we have to find them before sundown." Said Apollo

"Okay, let's check the beach Apollo." Said Melodia and then they both ran along the beach

Then Joules grabbed Miyako's paw and she was dragging her to the forest. "C'mon we have to find the others!"

"Then why don't we both use Quick Attack, so you don't have to drag me around." Said Miyako

"Oh, hehe right. Let's go!"

"Quick Attack!" they both yelled and then they were running through the forest at high speeds with Joules taking the lead."

* * *

Gaby, Aura and her father had set up camp and they were getting ready to enter Coral City. And the Alakazam was taking the lead and Gaby and Aura were behind. And Gaby was waiting until he was out of earshot.

"Aura do you really believe this guy is your father?!" she asked

"He practically brought us here, and he has the same birthmark as me. I d-do think that he is my Father. Why do you ask?"

"You know why Aura."

"Kai…" she said softly

"You and I both know that Kai wouldn't fight anyone unless he had a very good reason."

Then Aura remained silent.

"Try to think about it from his perspective, if that Alakazam did waste his parents there is no way in the Distortion World that Kai would forget his face and he wouldn't rage like that unless knew for sure. I know if someone killed my parents in front of me I would hunt that Pokémon down to be honest. Look he might not be the same Pokémon who killed Kai's parents, but just don't be so quick to dismiss him."

"I-I don't know what to believe anymore." Aura said sadly

"I suggest you talk to him." Then she looked at the sky. "Look at me giving out advice. I don't care what you say Aura, but I don't trust him so I'm going to keep an eye on him." Then she followed the Alakazam.

Then Aura followed as well but began to look down. "Kai, where are you?" she asked to herself then she kept up with Gaby and the Alakazam. Then she ran towards Gaby and then dragged her into a bush. And then pounced on her "Why don't you trust him!?" she asked raising her voice and then Gaby was developing anger and Aura could see it then she let her up. "I'm sorry."

Then Gaby sighed in annoyance. "See these orange horns?" she asked rhetorically while pointing to them. "They allow me to sense the emotions of others. And even if they try to hide them, I can sense them. Right now I feel that you are confused. And your 'father'..." She said using air quotes. "…Has been hiding his emotions I can tell because he was surprisingly felt happy when Kai was about to make him bite the big one. Normally you'd be scared in that position so I figure I should keep an eye on this guy, he might be up to something." Then she was about to walk out of the bush she was dragged into. "Oh and if you ever pounce on me again… You better start hiding when you're asleep." Then she walked out and Aura walked out of the bush as well and was deep in thought about what Gaby had told her.

'_I wonder if he really…_'

"Looks like we're close!" the Alakazam yelled

"What?" Said Aura as her thoughts were interrupted.

"We almost at Coral City." He said.

"Oh okay." She said

Then the three continued to walk to Coral City in hopes to find Kai.

* * *

Kai was sitting alone on the Eastern Beach of Coral City and then he saw a Mightyena along with a two Poochyena and they were at a hut and a Miltank was talking to them. Kai decided to close in conversation and then what he heard shocked him.

"Your rent is due!" the Mightyena said menacingly

"Please, I don't have the rent money, I need more time." The Miltank said.

"You know the drill, either pay us the rent of we call our army of Steelix to destroy your hut!"

"At least give me till the end of the week, I'll have it by then, just don't destroy my hut, I grew up here." the Miltank pleaded.

"Nice Story, But you see, you're not in a position to make those kind of deals. Now pack your stuff you're hut will be dust soon." Then two small Pokémon came out from behind the Miltank as they were hiding from her. It was a Magby and an Elekid.

Then Kai clenched his fists and jumped out from behind the rock he was hiding, and then his arm glowed white as he flew towards the Mightyena. "Hey!" he yelled and the Mightyena face a Mach Punch to the face and he slid along the sand. "If you know what's good for you you'll leave this family alone right now!" he said angrily.

Then the two Poochyena went to the Bite Pokémon's side. "Fool! Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?" he bellowed

"I'll warn you once more leave this family alone!"

"I'll make you pay monkey! Hyper Beam!" then an orb formed outside his mouth, and then it fired a pinkish white beam towards Kai.

"Flamethrower!" And the two attacks collided and then they caused a small explosion and then Kai ran towards the Mightyena and then he became covered in flames and then he rolled towards him but the Mightyena stood on his hind legs and then grabbed the Flame Wheel and then he threw it into the air and then he jumped after him and then he became covered in a golden aura surrounded him and then he jumped up and then punched Kai who was out of his flames was punched back to the ground. Then he got back up and then the Mightyena was a distance away and was growling at him.

"You're in way over your head monkey. Fire Fang!" then he ran towards Kai and his fangs were engulfed in flames and the flames spread halfway of the length of his body and then he ran towards Kai.

Then Kai charged towards Mightyena and then he charged Mach Punch and he managed to punch the Pokémon in the face. Then his other arm glowed white and punched the other side of his face then the Bite Pokémon jumped back and then he charged towards Kai using Take Down and he was surrounded in a golden aura and Kai was hit and he was thrown across the sand and then he opened his eyes and then he suddenly saw Mightyena in front of him and he opened his mouth and then a pink orb appeared and then he fired Hyper Beam and Kai was fired through the sand and into the water and there was an explosion in the water. Then Kai arose out of the water and he was surrounded by a red aura and the white part of his eyes turned pink and then he cupped his hands to his sides and then an orange orb made of flames and then the water was making waves from his energy. "INNER…" then the water was starting to back away from Kai at the sides. "FLAME!" then he blasted an orange fireball with a swirling tail and then it hit Mightyena and there was an explosion which made a huge shockwave but wasn't strong enough to destroy the huts along the beach. Then there was a small crater where he stood and he staggered to his feet and then the two Poochyena ran to his side but he was growling in anger despite getting hit by a strong attack. Kai got out from the ocean and was horrified when Mightyena was walking towards him with some scratches and bruises on his face and then scorch marks all over his body but he was still walking towards him.

'_I don't believe it! I hit him with enough energy to take out an Armaldo._' Then he got in a fighting stance and got ready to fight again but then the Mightyena was hit with water that was hot and covered in steam and he flew back and then the Poochyena charged towards Kai. Then both his hands were glowing white and then he punched both the Poochyena away from him. Then the Mightyena put the Poochyena on his back and then he ran away towards the center of Coral City.

Then he walked towards the family weakly, while looking around for whoever shot the Scald attack then he arrived at the household. Then he got there and the Miltank was cowering as Kai got closer.

"Don't…worry I'm the good guy." He said then he fell onto his back in fatigue.

"Hang on I'll tend to your wounds." Then she brought him inside the hut.

* * *

Voltra was flying above and then she saw a city close. '_I have to tell the others, about this._' Then she flew to the beach and saw Melodia and Apollo running along the beach then she flew in from behind them. "Hey over here!" Voltra yelled

"Voltra you find anything?" Melodia asked

"Yeah! There's a city not too far from here. It must be that Coral City the Guild Master was talking about."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's find them and get out of here." Said Melodia while putting her arms on her hips

"Joules go tell Miyako and Joules meet up with us here." Said Apollo.

Then Joules nodded and flew into the sky and into the forest. Then she put saw them walking around aimlessly shouting out for their friends.

"Hey Squirrely!" Voltra yelled

"I was hoping not to here that voice anytime soon." Joules muttered. "Well, did you find anything?"

"Yeah we have to meet up with Apollo and Melodia at the beach." Then she flew in the direction and the Pachirisu and Eevee followed her there. Eventually they were all in the same place at the beach and Voltra told them that she saw Coral City and that they should follow her but of course Joules objected to this.

"Yeah right, the only reason you found it first is because you have those flap thingys on your arms and in case you haven't noticed we are devoid of those." Said Joules

"You're just jealous that you can't fly." Voltra said with a smirk.

"No I'm not! And why would I be jealous of such a lame concept?!"

"How could you hate flying? Even your boyfriend can fly." Then Joules began to blush.

"Luke is not my boyfriend!" the yelled

"Who said I was talking about Luke?" Voltra asked while smiling then Joules turned around to hide her blush.

"Awkward." Melodia said

"Knock it off you two!" Apollo said sternly. "We don't have time for this. We need to find our friends before something bad happens."

"If something does happen, we could always call Team Solar." Said Voltra, intentionally irking Joules in the process.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" she yelled but then Melodia held her back

Then Apollo sighed. '_Guild Master Viper must have a very good reason for putting those two together but their rivalry is this team's main weakness. How does he expect us to rescue anyone if those two can't stand each other?'_

Then suddenly their heads were against each other and their cheeks sparking yellow and blue electricity.

Then Melodia took out one of her scalchops. "Which one take out first?"

"Wait! You can't hurt them." Said Miyako

"What are we supposed to do, let them have their fight?"

Then a ball of darkness grew inside Apollo's open mouth then he fired it at the two electric types. Then there was smoke and their fight immediately ended.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" they yelled

"It was the only way to stop you two from fighting. Now can we please get on with this rescue mission?! I picked up their scent again and I'm sure they'll be heading for Coral City."

Then they continued on their search with the two Electric types lagging behind so that they don't feel Apollo's rage.

* * *

Kai awoke to be on a bed and then he looked around and he could hear the waves outside which meant that he was still at the beach. Then he got up and saw that his wounds were just minor. Then he walked around and saw the Miltank was mixing milk in a coconut cup then she saw Kai.

"Oh you're awake."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

"It's okay. Thanks to you my house is safe."

"Yeah, but you're extremely brave or incredibly stupid to take on Wolff." Said a voice from the other room and then Kai saw a Simipour sitting on a table. Then he began to blush when he saw her. "Name's Aqua. What's yours?" Then she held out her hand to shake, and then Kai shook her hand quite nervously. Then she looked confused. "Are you okay?" She asked as she chuckled.

Then Kai cleared his throat. "Yeah I'm fine, just a little shook up after the fight." He lied "I'm Kai."

Then the Magby and Elekid came into the room.

"Thanks for chasing the bad Pokémon away." The Elekid said.

"Hey I helped too!" said Aqua

"Wait that Scald attack was from you?" Kai asked.

"I don't see any other water types around do you?" she asked rhetorically

Then Kai blushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Right… should have figured…"

"I've never seen you around here before, where are you from?" the Magby asked

"Yeah I'm actually from Haruka Village. But I'm currently with the Haxorus Guild."

"So you decided to join the guild huh?" Aqua questioned. "Well you did look pretty strong but I guess Wolff is just invincible."

"What do you mean by invincible?"

"No one could ever beat him one on one, I even tried fighting him with my friend by he was just too tough. Anyway what are you doing here? Surely you couldn't have known that my family was going to be in danger."

"I'm here because… I hurt a friend." He said dropping his head.

"Sorry to hear that, but I guess you feel regret for whatever it is you did."

"Yes, but I don't know what to do." Then Aqua looked at him her face showing sadness and pity. "He's right. None of this would have happened if it wasn't for me. All of this is my fault." He later muttered.

"Kai?"

Then Kai quickly got up. "Where is The Order?" he asked

"The Order owns Coral City. Which means they must be in the city centre." Aqua explained and then Kai got up and left the hut and then the Simipour followed him. "Where do think you're going hotshot?"

"Where do you think?"

"You are incredibly stupid, there's no way you going to take down the Order in Coral City by yourself, it's a suicide mission!"

"Okay then why don't we round up the entire city and stage a revolution against them. There is no way that they can beat the entire City."

"Yeah, but you're neglecting one huge flaw in you plan. There is no way all the citizens will ban together and stage an attack on The Order. Their too scared to even think about that."

"Well there is no way I'm letting the Order get away with this. I'm going to stop this one way or another."

The Aqua sighed. "At least let's plan how we're going to do this. Because if you go in now. I can guarantee you won't come out alive."

"Fine." Kai said. "So what now?"

"We should head over to friend's home so we can make a plan to beat these guys."

* * *

The Alakazam, Aura and Gaby arrived at the core of Coral City via a monorail and then they looked around and saw that this was another highly developed city and looked more like a holiday destination than an actual city and there were lots of hotels and fancy buildings around. And they saw that most of the population was filled with Water and Grass types.

"I guess the monorail adds to the development of this place." The Alakazam said

"I'm sorry, I forgot we were sight-seeing, okay don't let me bother you I'm just going to look for our friend which we CAME HERE TO DO IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"My apologies Gaby, I've just never been to Coral City in a while so it's a little overwhelming." Then Gaby folded her arms and looked away.

"Alright let's start our search."

"We should find a map first so we know where we are going; give us a better chance of finding Kai. Let me get the map quickly." Then Gaby blocked his path.

"Oh no, let me get it!" she said before she went to the store.

"Why hello there little one, how can, I… help…you. What are you going to do with that banana? No please." Then Alakazam and Aura heard a hard impact and a body fall to the floor and then Gaby came out with a banana in one hand and a town map in the other.

"What's with the banana?" Aura asked

"Oh this, it's for swinging." She replied. "Now according to this map, there is the central part of Coral City and it is surrounded by beaches in the North, East, West and South."

"Kai would probably be at one of the beaches right now." Aura stated

"Well that narrows it down to four." Then Gaby sighed and pressed her forehead with her fingers. "If we had more Pokémon on our side this would be a lot easier.

"Wait someone's coming this way." Aura said as she sensed the energy from other Pokémon. Then they saw Joules, Apollo and team Kinesis heading towards them. Then Gaby and Aura let their guard down but the Alakazam was still going to fire a Psyshock bubble at them.

"Stand down, they're with us." Said Gaby and then the bubble disappeared. Then they finally got there. "Apollo, Joules. Not surprised to see you here but why is Team Kinesis with you?"

"We came to rescue your sorry butts!" Voltra yelled

"Well our butts didn't need saving. Wait that didn't come out right. The point is that we are safe so can just…"

"Wait, maybe they can help us. We need to find Kai and he's probably on one of these beaches. We could split up and search the different ones."

"Great idea Aura, but I want to know one thing. How did Kai get separated from the group?" said Apollo.

Then Aura began flashbacking to when Kai pounce of her father and to when he was about to attack with him with his Inner Flame technique and then when he ran away. "I don't want to talk about it." Said Aura as she turned around to look away from Apollo.

"I apologize, now we should split into four teams. Miyako and I will check the Northern Beach. Gaby, Aura and Alakazam will head to the western beach, Melodia will check the Eastern Beach and Voltra and Joules will look in the Southern Beach.

"Hold on why do I have to travel with the flying equivalent of a Pikachu?" Joules asked

"Oh shut up Squirrely!" Voltra spat

"Last time I checked we're both squirrels so you teasing yourself idiot!"

Then both their heads clash again and their cheeks were sparkling yellow and blue electricity.

"Look you two are stuck together, so you might as well just work together!" said Apollo. Then they both folded their arms and looked away from each other and closed their eyes.

"If you run into any trouble, throw your most powerful attack into the air and we'll be able to see it."

"Right well let's go already." Said Melodia then they all split into their teams.

* * *

It was the early afternoon and there were two simian figures walking along the beach and were heading for a hut.

"We're almost there." Said Aqua

"That's great." Kai replied

"Hey Kai, can I ask you something?" she asked while putting her arms behind her shoulders

"Uh… sure." He said stuttering his words.

"Why are you so defiant on taking down The Order?"

Then Kai looked away from her for a few moments before giving her an answer. "I'm trying to fix my mistake." He said still not looking at her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked as she chuckled

Then Kai shook his head. "Just forget about it."

Then they got to a hut that was on the edge of the beach. Then Aqua knocked on the door and then the door opened and a male Jolteon was behind the door. "Well if it isn't Aqua, so what brings you here? The Order asking for rent again?"

"Well yeah but that's beside the point, we need a team to take down The Order." She said

"What, Aqua have you lost you damn mind! That's a suicide mission!"

"That's what I told him, but he really wants to take them down and we can't let him do it alone."

"You either must be extremely brave or…"

"…Extremely stupid. Been there done that already no can we get on with this already?"

"Alright, what did you have in mind?" the Jolteon asked

"Where can I get a map of the city?" Kai asked

"I might have one in here somewhere but I'm not sure if I can find it."

"Okay, forget about the map, we need to get the people of Coral City to fight with us."

Then the Jolteon began to laugh hysterically. "There is no way that the people of Coral City will ban together and fight the order. Most of the citizens are pacifists even by some miracle we get them to fight. It will be impossible to actually beat them."

"Well would you want The Order to push you around for most of your life?"

"All they've really done is dig under our city as if they were looking for something." The Jolteon stated and then Kai and Aqua gasped in horror. "What?"

"Percy. How long have they been digging?" Aqua asked

"About two weeks till now."

"Where is this happening?" Kai asked

"I think on the Western Beaches. Why?"

"Look Percy if these guys keep digging it will cause the land underneath the city to crack and you know what happens after that."

"THEY'LL SINK THE CITY!?" Kai and Percy exclaimed

"Yes, wait Kai it though you knew that would happen."

"I didn't but the order's true intention for digging up underneath the city is more sinister than you realize. They are trying to dig up the ruins for what I would guess to be the Water Shard."

"The Water Shard?" Percy and Aqua said in unison.

"There are five shards that are hidden in the world, the guild already has one of them, but The Order is trying to get them so that whoever leads them will be the most powerful force in the universe."

"That's terrible!" said Aqua.

"That is why it is important to stop them."

"Fine I'm in. And I'll see if a few of my friends could help. We can't let those bastards do this."

"You read my mind. Kai how do you know all this?" Aqua asked

"I was part of the team who got the Earth Shard from the Celestial Ruins and away from The Order."

"Wow, really?" Aqua asked and this was the first time she opened her eyes revealing grey iris less eyes looking right at Kai.

"Well… uh… yeah." He stuttered while his cheeks were becoming red then he scratched the back of his head.

"Well enough of that we should prepare to face these guys."

Then Kai snapped out of his flustered state and looked at Percy. "I'm going to need you to find a map. Aqua, find other Pokémon and convince them to fight for us. It may be futile be we can't just sit around and let them push Pokémon around anymore."

"So what are you going to do?" Percy asked

"I'm going to find out what they are up to at the moment. I want to make sure that they might be here for the shard if not for another reason."

"Alright lets go already the sooner we get back-up the sooner we can take the battle to those bastards."

Then all three of them were about to leave the house after Percy sped off Kai stopped Aqua.

"Kai what is it?" she asked

"We-well just… be-be careful out there." He stuttered while a blush was developing on his cheeks

"Thanks but we're just trying to recruit Pokémon to help us. I should be telling you that because you've got the hard part. Sneaking into the Order's base of operations. Well I have to go, see ya." Then she ran out and left Kai who was paralyzed for a moment but then he snapped out of it and then ran out of the house and proceeded to Coral City.

* * *

Apollo and Miyako were taking the monorail to the Eastern Beach and when they got there they saw lots of ground type Pokémon at the area and were being watched by Poochyena and Durant. They also saw some Wooper and Quagsire coming up from the water and then going back in.

"Apollo, what's going on?" the Eevee asked.

"My guess, they must be digging for something but that doesn't explain the Poochyena and Durant…" then he mentally face palmed and grabbed Miyako's paw and the two hid behind a rock.

"Why are we…?" then Apollo covered Miyako's mouth with his paw

"We don't want to attract any attention to ourselves. This is definitely the work of The Order considering that there are Durant watching." Whispered Apollo

"Yeah and it also looks like that Poochyena are guarding the diggers."

"We need to know what they are up to."

"I got it."

"What's your plan?"

"Just trust me alright." Then she jumped up in the air and then backflipped and became surrounded in an orange light then she landed back on the ground and she looked like a Poochyena and her Eevee tail wasn't showing. "Right nailed it."

"Are you out of your mind? It's too dangerous."

"Maybe but we have to do something and this is the best plan we have to go with and you know it!"

"Be careful Miyako."

"Pfft I'll be fine just stay here and I'll be right back." Then she walked over to the Poochyena and began to ask some questions. "What's going on here?" she asked

"What do you mean? You should know." The male Poochyena said

"Well I'm new here, I just came from the… academy." She said guessing that's where Poochyena were trained.

"What's an academy, oh you mean The Pack?"

"Yes." Miyako quickly answered.

"So what did they assign you to do?"

"Uh… I forgot but can I ask you a question?"

"Uh… okay."

"Why are there ground types digging the place up?"

Then the Poochyena sighed. "Right they are digging because it is believed that there are ruins underneath the city and we were told to get as many Ground and Water types as possible so that we could did the place up and our job is to keep them from escaping. If one tries to escape we kill them, simple."

Then Miyako gasped. "But why would you do that! I'm mean sure you can stop them but why kill it's so barbaric!" then the Poochyena pounced on her and pinned her down to the ground. "Hey! Get off me!" she screamed.

"The Pack taught you to never show remorse or pity! What kind of Poochyena are you!" he growled

"Please don't hurt me!"

"I think it's time you head back to the Pack but first I'll teach you how a Poochyena should behave!" then Miyako's Illusion wore off and she was back in her regular Eevee form. "You're no Poochyena. Now just, who…are…you!?" he asked still on top of Miyako

"SHADOW BALL!" then the Poochyena looked up and saw a Herdier in the air and he shot down four ball of darkness to the Poochyena below then he landed on the ground and Miyako stood next to him. "I told you this plan was a bad idea!" Apollo stated

"I'm sorry. I guess I messed up huh." Then she sadly looked down to the ground.

"We'll worry about that later but right now we have to get out of here!"

"You're not going anywhere!" one of the Poochyena said. "We will make sure that you are finished you dirty spies!"

"Right, looks like we're fighting then."

* * *

**Apollo and Miyako have gotten themselves into trouble with an Army of Poochyena and what will Kai discover when he sneaks into The Order's base in Coral City. And what will Gaby discover about Aura's Father, Tune in next time to find out.**

* * *

**A/N: I'm looking for an Deviant artist for to make the cover for my story. If you're interested please send me a PM. And if I choose your picture I will be sure to give you the full credit. Thank you**


	15. S1 E15: Oh Brother

**I don't own Pokémon, or some of the OC's seen here**

* * *

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: The Birth of a Hero  
S1 E15: Oh Brother**

On the Western Beaches of Coral City, Miyako and Apollo were surrounded by Poochyena and soon the Durant joined to help the circle. Apollo and Miyako were standing back to back.

"Miyako look inside my bag and you'll find a Purple orb."

"Whatever you're planning mutt, it won't work!" then the Poochyena was charging towards him. Then his maw was engulfed in flames and then he was going to bare his fangs onto Apollo but then the Herdier simply head-butted him away.

"Miyako did you find it yet!?"

"Yeah right here."

"Now throw it on the ground!" then she did as instructed and threw it on the ground and then the ball exploded and then there was purple smoke around them and then the Poochyena pushed through the Durant and when the smoke cleared they saw that the Herdier and the Eevee were gone.

"Hey where did they go?" the Poochyena asked and then they saw Apollo and Miyako running away. "After them!"

"Forget it, we can't get them with how far they ran to."

"So what are we going to do? They know our plan."

"We'll just report this incident to Wolff he'll deal with this… What are you looking at!?" the Poochyena yelled to the ground types. "GET BACK TO WORK!"

Then the ground types quickly got back to work and continued digging.

"So which one of us is going to tell Wolff?" a female Poochyena asked. Then they looked at her. "Fine I'll tell him!" then she walked off.

* * *

On the Western beaches of Coral City Alakazam, Aura and Gaby were searching for Kai. Gaby was yelling out for him while Alakazam and Aura were asking around and hoping that a Pokémon knew where he was. After they went past several huts, they were at their wits end. But Aura was still willing to keep looking.

"C'mon Aura, if he was here we would have found him by now." Said Gaby.

Then she sighed. "I know, I'll try to talk to some of the water types in the water. You two stay here okay." She said and then she went to the edge of the beach and went in the water.

Meanwhile Gaby was glaring at Alakazam while folding her arms.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked

"Because you're evil." She simply said

Then he sighed and rolled his eyes. Then he knelt down to her level. "Look, whatever you're thinking it's not true alright. I'm sure your friend will sort out whatever problem he has."

"That's what he was trying to do. Isn't that right, Hector!" Then the Alakazam's eyes widened and then he smirked and then began to chuckle and then Gaby heard this.

"Should have expected the daughter of Junpei and Akane to find out eventually."

Then Gaby's eyes widened. '_Those are my parent's names._' She thought. "How do you know them, those are my parents!" she said while grabbing him by the chest. "If you've done anything to them. Arceus help me I will kill you and you'll be eaten by Giratina faster than you can say, oops!" she threatened.

"Relax, I have much bigger fish to fry, I don't plan on hurting your parents. However I can't say the same for Kai since his parents are already dead."

"How do you know his…parents…died, unless… You Bastard how could you do that! You _were_ the Alakazam back then. I'm going to find Aura and tell her everything!" then Gaby began to walk away.

"Even if you tell her, she's not going to believe you. It's your word against mine and she will take my side. It would kill her inside if she was to know that I was the one who killed her friend's parents now wouldn't it. The simple fact of the matter is that she won't believe you without proof and you're not getting any proof from me that's for sure."

"Damn." Gaby muttered, and then Aura came back. "Well do you know anything?"

"Sorry the water type in the water didn't see anything as well." Aura replied while drooping her head down.

"Well at least you tried, well we can always check back with the others so let's get back to the city centre." Alakazam suggested. Then they left the beach.

But then Aura's ears and feelers twitched as she just remembered something. Then she quickly raised he head making the other two Pokémon notice.

"Aura what is it?"

"I remember if I try to focus and pinpoint Kai energy, I might be able to find him. It happened when we were in Twilight City."

"Well if it worked the last time, I say go for it." Then Aura's eyes and then her gem glowed yellow and then she tried to find his energy and hoped that Kai would know that she is looking for him. Then the glow faded.

"I-I can't see him."

"Have you guys ever thought that maybe he doesn't want to be found?" Gaby suggested.

"W-what."

"Just think about it for a second. You saw Kai about to finish off your father correct. And you two have become very good friends, I think Kai thinks that you can't possibly forgive him for such as a result he decided to run here and not come back."

"Gaby… W-what should I-I do. What if he never wants to see me again?" said Aura as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Don't you worry Aura. We'll find him and sort this whole thing out. So let's try and meet up with the others okay."

Then Aura nodded and then the three left to the centre of Coral City.

But Alakazam was watching his surroundings and then he kept walking behind them but Gaby immediately knew he was up to something.

* * *

Meanwhile Joules and Voltra were at the southern beach and there were a lot of stalls and buildings around and there were poorly built beach houses on the actual beach.

"Wow, and here I'm thinking this place is at the pinnacle of development." Joules stated

"Yeah I think if Kai made it down here he would have been busy helping Pokémon in this place but I don't see anything going on here." Said Voltra

Then they heard slithering from behind them and then it was a Seviper who was behind them.

"Hello ladiesss." He said with a maniacal smirk on his face.

"Yeah…" Joules said uncomfortably. "Were looking for a Monferno have you seen him?"

"Oh yes I have seen a Monferno around how about I lead you to him." He said seductively with his tail on Joules' shoulder.

"Hold on get off me."

"Oh I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. Maybe you could just give me a kiss…"

"I. Said. Get. OFF!" then she unleashed Discharge and then the Seviper was singed and he was twitching after he was zapped. "I feel violated…" she said while looking down in sadness.

"Hey it's okay." Said Voltra then she put her hand on the Pachirisu's shoulder to console her.

"Don't bother. I'm okay. Let's find Kai already."

Then they searched all over the beach and found no leads on him and so they decided to head back where hopefully one of the others found him.

"Hey Joules, what was with you back there? You know with the Serviper, yeah he was a scumbag but you gave him a real singe y'know." The Emolga stated

"Look I don't want to talk about it. And why would I talk about it with you of all Pokémon?!"

Then Voltra puffed her cheeks. "Sorry I asked, you just really seemed troubled and I wanted to help. So why don't we bury the hatched for a minute and tell me what going on?"

"Fine… I'm afraid of snake Pokémon okay. I've been scared of them for as long as I can remember."

"Joules…"

"I fine come on Kai isn't here. If he was we would have found him by now."

"Joules what happened?" Voltra asked

"Forget about it, I'm fine really." She said going back to her cheerful voice.

"Good! Cause I was afraid I was going to have to be nice to you." Voltra replied and Joules narrowed her eyes to Voltra…

* * *

Meanwhile Kai was in the air vent of the big building that the order owned and he was in the air vent sneaking around and then he heard voices coming from a direction and then he saw a an open vent hole and then he peeked his head through the hole and then saw two Pokémon talking to each other. The one Pokémon was Wolff the Mightyena and the other Pokémon that Kai saw shocked him to his core as he had never seen this Pokémon before. This Pokémon was a Monferno as well but his fur was dark purple and he saw his fingers were dark grey meaning that his torso would be grey too but the biggest shock had to be his tail as he saw it was radiating a blue and purple fire instead of red and orange.

"Don't worry about it Wolff I'll handle it. Now find a way to contact the boss and report what's going on. We need that shard from the beach if it is there." and then the Mightyena left and Kai peeked his head back into the air vent before either one of them could see him then he heard a door close.

"There's no need to hide, why don't you come on out." Kai heard and then he sighed and then jumped out of the air vent and looked to the Monferno who was still not facing him.

"So you're another one of the fool working for the order? But you're a Monferno too so what happened to you? Did you mutate or something?"

"Let's just say I was born with this power." Then he turned around and he saw that he had sky blue eyes and his crest was green and the rings on his arms were silver. "And I have a score to settle with you Kai!" then blue whisps appeared in his hands.

Then Kai backed away. "How do you know me!?"

"You mean they didn't tell you. Can't say I'm surprised, either way I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart."

"If you really knew me. You would know that I'm not easy to beat as you think."

Then the Monferno chuckled. "You overestimate yourself Kai; you really think I wasn't prepared for your arrival. Because I've been waiting for this moment my whole life." Then he blew a light blue fireball from his mouth and then it hit Kai and he fell on his back. "Will O Wisp. It might not be able to burn you but it will still do sufficient damage to you." Then Kai got back onto his feet.

"If you want to fight then we should take it outside." Said Kai

"Good idea. Mach Punch!" then his arm glowed white and then he punched Kai out of the window behind him and he was falling to the ground.

"Fl-Flamethower!" Then he blasted flames out of his mouth and that broke his fall

The other Monferno did the same thing with Will O Wisp and he landed on the ground in front of him and then the citizens were watching. "What are you looking at!?" then he used Shadow Claw on a Mudkip and then he hit the floor as he was knocked out unconscious.

"You bastard! Why would you do that!?" then Kai asked angrily. "He has no part of this."

"No he doesn't but I don't care!" then his arms glowed purple and then he cross chopped Kai four times and on the fourth chop he flew through a building and then Kai got up and then he walked out of the building and he rubbed dust off him.

"Why must we fight here? Why must these innocent Pokémon get hurt!?"

"It's not my fault if they get in the way. Now fight or die!" then he blasted Will O Wisp as Kai but then he dodged it and then began running. "Running away? I don't think so!" then he chased him through the city. Then he kept blasting Will O Wisps towards Kai but they were missing.

'_That does it!_' "This ends right now! Inner Flame!" then he became covered in an orange aura then fired an orange fire ball with a swirling tail towards the Monferno. Then he suddenly disappeared from Kai's sight and then the attack missed. Then all of a suddenly he appeared behind Kai and the he was speeding towards him with Shadow Claw and it hit and Kai fell to the ground. "How in the Distortion World did you do that!?"

"Oh please you haven't heard of Shadow Force before?"

"But the only Pokémon that knows that move is Giratina."

"Not anymore it's now one of my special moves, now let's continue our battle now Flame Wheel!" then he jumped into the air and then barrel rolled and then he was covered in a wheel of purplish blue flames then he rolled towards Kai.

"Flame Wheel!" Kai yelled as well and then he ran on all fours and then he rolled into a wheel of orange flames and then the two Flame Wheels collided and then the two Monfernos flew back and landed on their feet.

A thought then came to Kai. '_Wait a minute. Will O Wisp, Shadow Claw, Mach Punch, Dual Chop and Flame Wheel…?_' "Hold on how is it that you can use five moves. I Thought Pokémon were limited to four primary attacks."

"If a Pokémon trains hard enough they can discover a locked fifth move that they can use. In my case it was Dual Chop." Then he used it on Kai and then he grinded on the street.

Then Kai got up groggily to his feet then got in a fighting stance. "Who… are you?"

"I…I am Zane." He said proudly and you are going to be my third kill since joining the order.

Then Zane was hit by a Dark Pulse attack then he flew back. Then Melodia ran towards Kai.

"Are you okay Kai?"

"I'll live, but this Zane guy is tough."

"Don't worry I'll send him cryin to his momma!" then she walked towards Zane and got into fighting stance.

"I never thought that I would be fighting a Dewott. But how do you know Dark Pulse?"

"Long story, but what's important is that I'm going to take you down Zake!" (Zain + Fake)

"You think I'm a fake. Well I'll show you Kai is half the Pokémon that I am." Then Melodia ran towards and then went to punch Zane in the stomach but he sidestepped the attack and she missed. Then his arms glowed indigo and then attempted to use Dual Chop on Melodia but he missed but he managed to land the last two slashes and then she slid back on her feet. Then her claws glowed white and then she ran towards him to use Fury Cutter. And he faced he claws of fury and took damage then she kicked him back for good measure. Then her claws glowed red and then she was running to slash him and but then he grabbed her arm then the other and then he kneed her in the stomach then punched her away from him with Mach Punch. Then she fell on ground and then she got up and then she grabbed her scalchops.

"Alright that's it!" but then she dodged a blue/purple flame wheel and then she ran to him and her scalchops were letting out a blue energy beam and then she slashed Zane twice after he turned around and then the second slash sent him into a gas building and then there was a huge explosion. Then she but her hand on her hips. "He wasn't so tough." But then Melodia and Kai saw him exit the fire with no scratches. Then Melodia face palmed. "He's a fire type. Of course he would have survived."

"Believe me when I say. I am levels stronger than you!" then he bent his legs and cupped his hands and then a purple orb of fire appeared and then it was growing slightly in size. His eyes then shifted from sky blue to red and his crest was now orange. "CHAOS FLAME!" then he blasted a purple with a swirling tail and then it was heading for Melodia and then she readied her scalchops to block the attack and then it made contact but Melodia took damage and flew back despite blocking the fireball and then her scalchops rolled towards Zane. "Well what do we have here?" said Zane picking up Melodia's scalchops.

"GIVE THEM BACK!" Melodia yelled still on the ground.

"Why are these things so important to the Oshawott species? Oh well I guess I will never understand." Then he put them on the ground and then he used Dual Chop on them and then he shattered both of them into pieces. Then as soon as he did that tears were flowing from Melodia's eyes.

"You bastard!" Kai said as his eyes turned yellow and his crest turned white. Then he was surrounded by an orange aura. Zane's form remained and he became cloaked in a purple aura. "Why would you do that!? She was only twelve and you know how important scalchops are to the Oshawott species."

"Of course I knew that but. I. Don't. Care!"

"What kind of Pokémon would bring a monster like you into the world!?"

"Why Kai. I'm hurt, how could you say that to you own BROTHER!"

"WHAT?" then Kai was blasted with Zane Chaos Flame and then he flew through several buildings near the Eastern Beaches.

"Now to finish this!" But then he was blasted with a Scald attack and then he flew to the side. "Now who's attacking me!?" then he saw a Simipour and a Jolteon standing beside each other. "I'm running low on energy so I'll see you annoyances later then he jumped onto a building and then fled.

"Who was that?" Percy asked

"Doesn't matter, go find Kai. I'll help the Dewott over there." Said Aqua. Then she picked up Melodia and saw that she had dried up tears on her face and then she put her on her back and ran towards Percy who found Kai under some rubble.

"Hey Kai are you okay?" Percy asked.

"I'm okay for the moment. Have you two seen a Dewott anywhere?"

"Right here." Said Aqua. "Hey Kai. Where are her scalchops?"

"A bastard Monferno crushed them."

"That's horrible. Is he from The Order?"

"Probably, but that's not important. Did you find anyone to help us?"

"Well… we only found two Pokémon to help us."

"It will have to do. We need all the help we can get."

"They're at my house so let's go before that guy comes back." Then the four headed to the Eastern Beaches.

* * *

Hours later Aura, Gaby and Alakazam got back to where they split up with the others.

"Where are they?" Gaby asked almost moaning

"Wait I see something." Said theAlakazam. Then they saw Apollo and Miyako running towards them.

"Did you find anything?" Aura asked

"The Order is looking for the Water Shard and they have reason to believe that there are ruins under the city."

"Again?" said Gaby

"But that's not the bad part. If these guys keep digging it will lead to a chain combination which will capsize the city." Said Miyako

"Well we have to stop them." Said the Alakazam then he began to walk but the Gaby put her arm in front of him.

"Not so fast, we need to wait for the others first."

Then they saw the two squirrel Pokémon running towards them looking panicked.

"Hey what's going on?" Apollo asked to the two squirrel Pokémon.

"We found this…" said Joules and then showed them a piece of one Melodia's scalchops.

"That's from a scalchop. Melodia's scalchops. Something must have happened to her." Apollo deducted.

"Well can you sniff her out?" Joules asked.

"I'll try. Odor Sleuth." Then he sniffed Melodia's scalchop fragment and then he pointed his nose into the air and then he locked on to her scent. "I found her. She's this way." Then they all followed Apollo as he led them to one of the beaches in Coral City.

* * *

Melodia then woke up on a wooden bed and then she saw that she was in a hut. And then then saw Kai, a Simipour, a Simisear, a Jolteon and a Mankey sitting on the floor planning and there was a map that was in front of them.

"What's going on?" she asked gloomily

"We're planning to take down the order. So we have to plan what we're going to do." Said Percy

The Simisear looked at her. "Hey don't Dewott usually have scalcho…" then Aqua punched his shoulder hard. "What was that for?"

"Yeah, well I'm going to get some air." She said and then decided to sit on the beach and she put her head in her knees and she began to sob. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Huh?" She saw the Mankey that was in the hut was behind her.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked

The young Dewott rubbed her eyes and tried to clear the tears from her eyes. "Nothing."

"Now I know you're lying. You were crying just now. What happened?"

"I-I…I don't want to talk about it…"

"You know you should let out your frustrations. You'll feel better about it, promise."

"leave me…" she said silently.

"Come let's get back inside." Then he was about to help her to her feet but then…

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" then she blasted a Dark Pulse in his direction but she missed and she was panting.

"A Dark Pulse attack. But that's impossible."

"My mom was an Absol. So I guess I've been able to use dark type moves. There's your explanation now leave me alone!"

"Okay remember what I said." Then the Mankey left her and went back into the house.

"Hey Toby what were you doing out there?"

"I was trying to help her, but she kept pushing me away."

"We should be focusing on the plan." Said Percy.

"Okay I'll keep an eye on her." Said the Mankey named Toby then he looked out the window.

"Right so this is what will happen we will head to the Western Beaches if we go through the forest instead of using the monorail we can get there without attracting attention to ourselves and then we'll destroy their digging machines and free their ground type Pokémon from their clutches."

"So when do we leave?" the Simisear asked

"We leave when the moon is in the middle in the sky. So we'll get to the Western Beaches at dawn." Percy replied.

"Right." Then Aqua got up and stretched. "I'm going to sleep now."

"Let me come with you." Said the Simisear and he followed Aqua to her room.

"Sorry Kai, I could see that you had a thing for Aqua. But she already likes Ingram. And I think he likes her too. But they don't know they like each other."

"It's okay. Besides I look like a little brother standing next to her…" '"_Why Kai. I'm hurt, how could you say that to you own BROTHER!'"_

Then Percy shook Kai who was spacing out. "Kai are you okay?"

"I'm fine I just spaced out."

"Oh yeah, Aqua said I should give this to you." Then the Jolteon went into his backpack and then took out a yellow strapped necklace with a yellow diamond shaped gem on it. "You should give it to your friend hopefully you'll patch things up with her."

"Thanks…Wait a minute. How did she know I was talking about a girl?"

"I…uh…" then Kai looked away for a second and then the Jolteon was gone in a flash.

'_Forget it. If we're going to be going to the Western Beaches tomorrow morning I can only hope that I don't run into Zain again. But why did he call me Brother. I __**was **__an only child, right?_ _I should probably get some sleep._'

"Oh Kai I have a bed ready for you and your friend." Said the Miltank.

"Thanks Miss Roberta."

"Please just call me Roberta. I really appreaciate what your trying to for our city. Your Parents must be proud."

"Yeah they sure." are said Kai who was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Then Kai went outside and then he sat down next to Melodia. Then Toby followed and sat on the other side.

"You should get some sleep Melodia." Said Kai. "We have a long day tomorrow."

"I'm not fighting." She said simply

"What but we need as many Pokémon as possible to help us."

"You don't get it! Look at me! I there is no way that I can possibly be of help to you guys. Without my scalchops... I'm useless."

"You rely too on your scalchops. Just because you lost them doesn't mean that you're weak." Said Toby

"They weren't lost. They were destroyed in front of me!" she yelled

"I'm sorry to hear that." Then she looked down in the sand. "Hey! Wait here." Said the Mankey and then he went to into hut and came back out covering his hand.

"What do you possibly have that can help me?" Melodia asked nonchalantly. Then he opened his hand and then she saw a scalchop and she saw her face reflected in it. "A sc-scalchop. Where did you get it?" she asked

"I saved an Oshawott's life and he gave me his scalchop I always kept it with me in case I would need it someday."

"I-I don't know what to say."

"Well as long as you don't mind using Razor Shell with one scalchop."

"I think I can manage." Then she stood up. "Razor Shell!" then the scalchop that she held in her right hand glowed and let out a blue energy beam and then she began slash the air around her and then she ran towards a boulder and then slashed it while pirouetting once and then the boulder was sliced in half. "It's perfect, but now where am I going to put it? I mean others will expect to see two when I only have one and it would look incomplete."

"Why not on your forehead?" Toby suggested.

And Melodia had a stupefied look on her face. "You're joking right?"

"No, I think you wouldn't look that bad."

"…Fine but when this is over your sending me a second scalchop."

"Agreed."

"Hey, thanks I really appreciate this." She said while the energy beam faded from her scalchop. "Hey whats your name?"

"Toby and yours."

Melodia snickered. "Toby…"

"Hey my name's not that funny."

"Sorry. Name's Melodia." Then she put the scalchop on her forehead.

"Hey I found them!" the trio heard a male voice and then they saw a Herdier running towards them and he was followed by the rest of the group including Alakazam and then they got to the three.

"Kai you're okay!" Joules yelled and she pulled him into a big hug.

"Yeah I'm fine Joules." But then his heart skipped a beat when he saw the Alakazam and he swear that he saw a sadistic smirk on his face.

"…Kai." Then the Monferno looked towards Aura who was walking towards him then she leaped on to him and embraced him. "I'm glad you're okay." She said

"Aura? I don't get it. I thought you would never speak to me again."

"I don't want to give up on our friendship." Then she let go of the embrace and then she blasted Kai with a Psyshock bubble and then supereffective attack hit him and he was thrown into the sand by the attack. "But you shouldn't just attack Pokémon like that. Plus he is probably my father and you know how much he means to me. I'm sorry Kai but I don't know if I can forgive you yet."

Then Apollo went to Toby. "So what's happening here?"

"We have a plan to stop The Order."

"Excellent then can you bring the rest of us up to speed?" then the Mankey nodded and then began to explain the plan to the others. But Kai just lied down in the sand where Aura blasted him.

'_I'm such a fool!_' he thought to himself. "It looks like I lost a friend."

* * *

Meanwhile in the heart of Coral City, Zane was looking out the window and into the night sky. "You were lucky Kai, but next time I _will_ end you!"

* * *

**It looks like Aura is no closer to forgiving Kai, and the plan is ready but will they succeed and will Zane make another appearance to take down our heroes?**


	16. S1 E16: The Resistance

**I don't own Pokémon, or some of the OC's seen here**

* * *

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: The Birth of a Hero  
S1 E16: The Resistance**

Kai was walking through a forest during a Full Moon and then he saw a red glow coming from a cave and then he looked around and he saw nothing but foliage. Then he decided to walk towards the cave and then he entered and then he saw a huge gorge inside the cave and a rickety bridge to walk across. He then heard a familiar voice and then he ran across the bridge and then he got to the other side where a giant bronze door stood in his way and then he reached out his hand to open the door. Then all of a sudden he saw that he was in an open forest and saw that he was intangible and he couldn't interact or touch anything. She he looked to his right and then he saw an Axew chasing a butterfly and then he accidentally ran into a Shiny Buneary and then he was on top of her and then he started blushing madly while an Aron started laughing at the two, the Buneary used Ice Beam and froze him and helped the Axew up who was still flustered. A Pichu and a Chimchar were sparing, somehow the Pichu won and was jumping up in the air happily. Kai looked towards the far right and a Roselia was leaning on a tree as if she was trying to block out the noise of the other Pokémon. Then closed his eyes and he was back in front of the door then he opened the door knob and then he saw behind the door was silhouettes of an Alakazam, an Espeon and a Monferno and their eyes were glowing red with a full moon behind them. Then a fourth silhouette appeared and then it had no legs, three spikes on each side of its body and then wings that looked like claws and then it had red eyes too. It then made his way towards Kai who couldn't move and then it opened his maw and then a blue orb was charging in his mouth and then the creature fired it at Kai and then everything turned white as the orb hit him and he got up and then he felt that he was on soft sand and was looking up at the night sky and he heard waves crashing to his right and he remembered that he was on the Eastern Beach of Coral City and how Aura blasted him into the exact spot he's in now. He then he sat up.

'_Guess it must have been a dream…_' then he looked and saw that his arms were shaking and his body hurt as if he had taken an Aura Sphere attack. And he got up and looked into his reflection in the water and saw that his eyes were again yellow and his crest was white but also his eyes were bloodshot as well.. '_But why do I feel like I just got out of a fight… Get a hold of yourself Kai! It was just a dream. Nothing more, nothing less._ _Great first I lose one of my good friends and now I'm having dreams about Pokémon that I don't even know. Who were those six Pokémon? And the Pokémon I couldn't see, who were they? A Monferno, an Alakazam, and an Espeon…_' As soon as Kai thought of that species only one Pokémon came into his head. '_Aura… Could she be the one there…? No it couldn't be. Stop overthinking Kai! It was a simple dream alright! Maybe I just couldn't stop thinking about her and maybe that triggered the weird dream._'

Then Kai heard noises coming from the hut that Aqua lived in. He got there and saw everyone was awake and then they were getting ready to traverse the forest to get to the Western Beaches.

"Are we leaving already?" Kai asked with a yawn.

"Yeah we have to get there before Dawn. What's the matter Kai you look like you haven't slept in a while?" Percy asked. Then Kai remembered that he couldn't get enough sleep if he slept at all. And the dream and his predicament with Aura clouded his mind but he was trying to stay focused.

"I'm fine." He said before yawning again. "Now can we get going?" he asked and then they began to make their way to the forest path that would take them up a mountain and then back down again.

"Okay are we all ready?" Percy asked and then everyone yelled that they were ready to go. "Okay, here's the plan. We're going to take the path to Vapour Mountain and then go downwards which will take us to the Western Beaches. It is important to get there before Dawn so that we can free the Ground types from The Order and then end their rule of Coral City."

"Then what are we standing around here for? Let's Go!" Joules cheered. Then they all began to leave the house and then Ingram, Kai and Aqua were the last to leave the house. Then Aqua put something in Kai's hand.

"It's a Sitrus Berry. I noticed you looked tired so I decided to give you mine, he he." She giggled.

"Uh… thanks." He said while his cheeks were heating up and then he ran out of the house.

"After you, dear." Ingram the Simisear said

"Aww, what a gentleman." She as she walked out

Then the Simisear fist pumped just after she walked out.

* * *

Back in Coral City Zane was sleeping very comfortably in his hammock and then Wolff burst into his quarters loudly. This was enough to knock Zane off his hammock and glare towards Wolff.

"You know I need my sleep!" the Monferno yelled to the Mightyena.

"I know but this is important. The boss told me what we should do next." Then he handed Zane a piece of paper that he wrote the plans on. "Excellent, ready your Poochyena army. Today we end the lives of those Guild members. Especially Kai!"

Then Zane went left his quarters, and he walked to the elevator to go to the training room. '_All those years of training for this moment. Kai your life ends today!_' Zane thought as he went down the elevator and then he was in the training room. "Alright. Time for one more training session before I fulfill my purpose." Then he began training and then he blasted a Purplish blue ball of fire from his mouth to a manikin and then it exploded

* * *

The resistance were walking thought the forest and they had to fight off some wild Pokémon. Mostly Tangela and Lombre. Percy led the way while Voltra and Joules followed behind Apollo was behind them with Miyako napping on his back, then it was Melodia and Toby, Aura and the Alakazam and Gaby was close behind watching them, then it was Aqua and Ingram and right at the back was Kai who was dragging his fiery tail on the ground below. He was tired, clearly. But he kept insisting he was alright and that wasn't even the root of his problems. He kept thinking about how he could make things better between a certain Espeon and him. He then began to think that Aura may never want to be friends with him again. But why was this bothering him so much? Kai tried to get her out of his mind but try as he might he can't forget how he shattered her trust and how she shown her frustration by hitting him with a Psyshock attack. He strongly felt he deserved what he got for going berserk on Aura's so called father and even if he was the Alakazam who ruined his life. He should have been more diplomatic. He let out a huge sigh.

Gaby could sense his emotions. He was sad and angry. And Gaby couldn't just let Kai suffer inside like this. No matter how good it would have felt to get a reaction out of him. The group began to walk uphill and then Gaby stopped so she could talk to Kai. "Move along lovebirds." She said to Ingram and Aqua.

"WHAT!" they both said in unison and the both had flushed expressions on their faces

Gaby chuckled. "I couldn't resist!" then Kai caught up with her. "Finally get the chance to talk to ya. So how ya doin'?" she asked.

Kai was staring at the ground while walking and then he suddenly became acknowledged of Gaby's existence. "Did you say something?"

"How are you." She said with a more annoyed voice.

"I'm fine, maybe a little tired but…" then he yawned. "…I'm fine, Gaby."

Then she frowned and her look became serious. "You're lying, something's bothering you."

"Look, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"Cut the crap. You know I never call you by your real name, but you have to tell me what's bothering you Kai."

Kai knew how serious Gaby became. This is only the second time he recalled Gaby using his actual name and the first time is when he blasted himself into a wall while using Inner Flame. "I screwed up Gaby. Aura hates because of my poor judgement. I shouldn't have been so rash and impulsive. Maybe if I gave him a chance none of this would have happened."

Then from out of nowhere Gaby slapped Kai across the face. Last time her hand met her face was a complete moment of randomness but this time she kept her serious face on after the slap. Kai who was already holding anger at himself decided to unleash all on Gaby.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE ACTING LIKE AN IDIOT!" she retorted as her anger also bubbled to the surface.

"I'M THE IDIOT! HAVE YOU SEEN HOW YOU ACT ON A DAILY BASIS?! You talk about how proud you are of your parents for saving the world, but I bet if they saw you right now they wouldn't be happy with what they see!" Kai had officially crossed the line. Now he managed to do the impossible, hurt Gaby's feelings and although tears were forming in her red eyes she did one more thing before running off. Her eyes then glowed blue and then used Psychic to throw Kai into a nearby tree and then made branches fall on him eventually she followed up by making nearby trees fall on him. She was then panting. But then she managed to calm herself down and then she was horrified to know what she has done. In a blinding rage she managed to bury Kai under a load of trees. If her parents saw her now they _**would**_ be disappointed that she didn't control her anger.

She then ran to the trees and then lifted them off Kai with Psychic and she saw that he was knocked unconscious. '_Nice one Gaby now Monkey Boy is in an even worse state than he was before._' Then she saw a tear running down his cheek as he was lying down asleep. '_At least he can get some sleep now; I guess that will do him a world of good. I tried to help him; instead I ended up making him feel worse. I'm the one who slapped him so I shouldn't blame him for blowing his top._' Then Aura lifted Kai with Psychic and then she ran towards the group. "Guys you gotta help, Kai's been hurt and he's unconscious."

"Aura, restore some of his energy with Morning Sun then feed him this." said Apollo

"A Chesto Berry?" Gaby questioned

"It will wake him right up."

"Wait maybe we should let him rest, he's going through some rough issues recently and I think he could use a good night sleep."

"Fine." Said Percy. "But wake him up when we are about to approach the Western Beaches."

"Got it. Don't worry I'll take Monkey Boy off your hands." Then she lifted him with Psychic and then the group pressed on.

As they were walking Toby and Melodia decided to start a conversation. "Sooo. Melodia are you from around here?" Toby asked

"Well no, I'm actually with the Haxorus Guild right now." Melodia replied

"So where did you originally come from?" Then Melodia stopped walking and stopped almost instantly. "Hey are you okay?"

"I-I don't want to talk about it!" she said while clenching her fist and trying to hold back the tears that were now falling on her cheeks.

"Melodia…"

"Look can we just drop it." She said as calmly as possible.

"Come on, what's bothering you? Maybe I can help?"

"No I-I… I don't want to relive what happened!"

"What happened?" Toby asked, pressing for answers.

"Remember when you asked where I came from?"

"Yeah."

"That place doesn't exist anymore. Back when I was a young Oshawott. Travelling bandits massacred my village. Killed innocent Pokémon set homes a blaze and…" then he fists were clenched very tightly. "My parents went to stop them but… they never came back. I hid for hours in a safe place my parents put me in and when I came out the village was empty. The Bandits were gone, but so were my Parents. Then a bunch of travellers found me crying on the streets and then they took me in and then they trained me into the Pokémon I am today."

"That's an unfortunate story. I'm sorry I forced you to tell me."

"It okay, In fact I feel better. You were right, letting out my frustrations helped me. I feel a lot better."

"Well that's just how I deal with my anger so it really was nothing really." He said while blushing.

"But one thing will never change. I _**will **_find those bandits and make them pay for what they did."

"You know, revenge isn't the answer."

"Sorry but that is one thing we will never agree on. You'll never understand the pain of losing everything you know and love."

Then Toby finally knew where she was going. The truth is he would never be able to understand the feeling. No matter how much he tried. "Sorry Melodia, you're right, I won't be able to understand what it's like but you should know that… w-well I'm here for you." He said while rubbing the back of his head.

Melodia found herself blushing a bit. "Well… thanks." She replied.

* * *

Zane was training in the room that had a red lighting colour he was in and then he was walking around very slowly, that's because he set the room to exert a gravitational force at 60G's and then machines started firing laser blasts at him but then he jumped up into the air with difficulty and then he sidestepped another one that was coming towards him and then his eyes then turned red and his crest turned orange and then he put his hands into position and a purple orb made of fire formed in between them. "Chaos Flame!" then he blasted the dark fire ball with a swirling tail towards the laser and then it exploded and then he used Will O Wisp on one of the manikins. Then the room went to normal lighting and gravity was returned to normal. "Kai, you demise is imminent." He said as he left the room and went to the elevator. And as the elevator was going down he was chuckling to himself. "My Parents thought I was a monster. They've seen nothing yet and Kai will soon be joining them. Yes very soon." Then the elevator got to the underground floor. Durant with Poochyena on top of them were waiting for Zane. "Today, we crush the resistance! Wolff, lead the armies through the sewers and then we'll sneak up on them without waking up the residents."

Then the Durant and Poochyena went down into the sewers and then Wolff followed and Zane was last to follow.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Percy called out. "We reached the mountain." Then everyone looked in awe as to what they would be climbing. It wasn't huge but it will still take some time from their journey. "Alright so let's start climbing."

Then they began to climb the mountain and it was in the same order that they were lined up in. Then Gaby put Kai down gently and then she planted the Chesto Berry in his mouth and then she slowly saw his eyes open and they weren't blood shot like before.

"G-Gaby?" he said confused as he got up. "Is that you?"

"Yeah. It's me. I decided that you needed that sleep so I decided to let you sleep till we got to the mountain."

"Gaby."

"Yes Kai?"

"I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." Then as they stood up she took another step towards him and hugged him, this left Kai confused as usual, because he didn't know if she was trying to get a reaction out of him. Nevertheless he put these thoughts at the back of his mind and returned the hug and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Some seven seconds past. "Uh Monkey Boy, it's been like ten seconds. You can let go of me now." Then Kai opened his eyes as let her go as soon as she said those words.

"Well… I guess, we… should join the others." Kai stuttered.

"While I am flattered that you enjoy my amazing presence. The truth is you're not my type."

"Oh I totally understand. I only like you as a friend." He said quickly

"Well shall we?" Gaby said gesturing them to join the others.

"Yeah let's go."

Then they both went to the mountain where everyone started climbing.

Meanwhile further up the hill Aura and Alakazam were trailing behind Joules, and Voltra who was just hovering to the top.

"Father, did I make the right choice? I feel as though I made things a lot worse." said Aura

"Don't worry. The time will come where your friend will understand what you did and then he will thank you one day."

"Are you sure?"

"Aura dear, he had to learn from a friend that he was on the wrong path. And if he takes it the wrong way, then that his problem. He has his own problems to sort out."

"Maybe you're right, but why would Kai do that?"

"Do what?"

"Go totally berserk like that? It's not like him. He's usually more cool headed than that."

"Well we shouldn't dwell on that. We have more important matters to focus on."

Then it was silent between them. "Father, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Aura. Ask away."

"Where is mom?" then the Alakazam's facial expression changed.

"I don't know how to tell you this but. She's dead."

"WHAT!" she said and tears were streaming down her face.

"It was bounty hunters that did it. I wasn't able to save her, we were outmatched and outnumbered. I'm sorry Aura, I wasn't able to protect her." Aura was beginning to sob and then an endless stream of tears fell down but her eyes were closed.

Then Kai and Gaby were listening below to their conversation.

"Kai are you okay?" Gaby asked

"Maybe, maybe I was wrong. Maybe the rage got to me so much that my mind created what he said in order to get me angry like that. Maybe… Maybe I should apologize."

"Listen Monkey Boy, you may doubt yourself but he is the one who killed your parents. He admitted it to me and then to top it all off he says that there is no way Aura will believe us. Which to some extent is true, but listen, you shouldn't doubt yourself. It was him all along."

Then Kai was getting mad and then he was clenching the rock face he was holding.

"Calm down, Monkey Boy. We have to convince Aura to take our side and see his lies."

Alakazam heard everything and then he made the rocks that Gaby and Kai were holding on to collapse with his Psychic powers. And then they were falling down the mountain. Then while they fell Kai grabbed a another rock face and then Gaby grabbed on to his tail.

"AHH THAT HURTS!" Kai yelled as she grabbed his tail. "Gaby are you okay?!"

"Well if dangling from a Monferno's tail with a flame in front of my face is your definition of 'OKAY' then I'm great! How are you doing?"

"Can you use Psychic to lift us back up?"

"I can try. I never used Psychic of myself before." Then she used Psychic of both of them and then they got to where they were but they were above the Alakazam and Aura.

To their side Ingram was climbing with Aqua to his side. Then Aqua's rock face collapsed and then she began to fall but then she didn't fall very far as a hand managed to lock with hers before falling to her death.

"Don't worry I gotcha." He said and then he lifted her back up and she was quite flustered. "You okay?"

"Woah. Nice catch." She replied

"I know, I'm looking at one." He said flirtatiously. But then Aqua frowned and then climbed ahead of him. "What? Too soon?" Then he climbed after her.

Soon enough the group managed to get to the top of the mountain. Then Percy looked to the other side of the mountain and saw that it wasn't a steep path down the mountain to the Western Beaches. "Okay guys we'll rest for a moment then we go down the mountain and eventually get to the Western Beaches. So make sure you get as much rest as you can. I'll be the lookout." The Jolteon said.

Then Aqua literally dropped down on her back and began to relax. Then Ingram came up to her. "Hey Aqua, I was hoping that maybe we could…"

"…Not interested." She said not letting him finish

"What's going on Aqua? You just became cold all of a sudden."

Then she sighed and sat up. "Ingram, you don't have to act cool all the time. You don't have to prove anything to me. Just be yourself."

"But this _is _who I am."

"No it isn't. Ever since you evolved, you've become more smug than ever."

"But I was a loser back then."

"Ingram, in my eyes you weren't a loser. You were smart, sweet and a good friend. You _**were **_those things, and that's what I liked about you. Now you just think too much of yourself."

"Isn't that a good thing? My confidence has never been higher."

"You've changed. But not for the better." She said now not looking at him. "I'm not asking you to change. But just be yourself okay. You don't need a new attitude to impress me." Then she went back down on her back and began to sleep

Then Ingram sighed. "I'll give it a try then."

* * *

Percy then woke up and he was horrified at the view of the sky. It was now peach showing an early sunrise. "Dammit! Everyone Wake up! WE SLEPT IN!" he yelled and then some got up but others like Joules, Voltra, Toby and Ingram were still asleep. "Okay Discharge!" he yelled and then the four got zapped and then they were up.

"Hey what was that for?" Voltra asked

"Look at the sky! We have to get to the beach now!" then they all ran down the not very steep path down the mountain.

A few minutes later they were speed walking to the beach and then Percy stopped them so he could explain the plan to them. "Okay remember the plan? Voltra you're up." Then Voltra flew into the air and then she flew out of the trees and was high in the sky and saw the ground type Pokémon that they were going to free but then she saw one major setback as she saw Durant with Poochyena on top of them.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." she said to herself as three Durant blasted grey beams of light towards Voltra. But because of her flying advantage she managed to dodge them. "Uh guys we have a problem!" she yelled and then the rest of the resistance came out and then they saw the armies sent by The Order.

"IT'S A TRAP!" Miyako yelled as four Durant fired beams of light towards the group.

"I wonder how they knew." Gaby said sarcastically as she glared at Alakazam.

"I swear it wasn't me!" he replied

"Everyone, behind me!" Joules yelled. Then as everyone complied, he blue features on her body glowed a flowing blue. "Electric Barrier!" And then she made a hemispherical barrier around everyone and then she managed block the attack.

"Well now what!?" Melodia asked.

"We all saw this coming." Said Percy. "So we attack!" he said and then they all ran aimlessly towards then Durant and Poochyena armies. "Let's heat things up, Discharge!" he yelled and then he sent lots of electric bolts towards the combined forces and then while some of them got hit. Other Durant jumped high into the air and the fired Flash Cannon from the air and then they all scattered from the attacks as the Durant then landed on the ground.

The three electric types of Percy, Joules and Voltra were firing their electric attacks at the Durant but the managed to dodge their attacks with Voltra's Shock Wave being the only attack to him.

"I don't get it. Even if I hit these guys with my attack doesn't scratch them. And Durant shouldn't be this agile." Voltra complained.

Then Percy had an idea. "Instead of focusing on the Durant focus on the riders."

"So take down the Poochyena?" Joules questions

"Yeah, okay I have a plan." Then the three put their heads together for a second before coming back out again.

"Shadow Ball!"

"Quick Attack!"

"Acrobatics!"

Percy fired three Shadow Ball's in front of the Durant to stop them from moving and then Joules and Voltra used their speed attacks to dismount the Poochyena and then Joules got the one on the left and Voltra on the right and then she fired a Ball made of Electricity towards one of the Poochyena and then he fell right off and bounced along the sand.

"Show off." Joules muttered.

Then more of them were coming. "Right three down a billion to go." Voltra complained.

Meanwhile Gaby, Aura and Alakazam were surrounded by five Durant.

"Well what now?" Aura asked

"Surrender?" Alakazam said.

"As if!" then Gaby teleported away and then appeared on the top of one of the Durant and punched the Poochyena off and Gaby was holding on while the Durant was bucking everywhere. "How do you stop this thing!?" Gaby yelled

"We have to help her. Psybeam!" then she fired a rainbow coloured beam from her gem and then they hit the Durant but it had little effect on them

"Maybe this will work." Then Alakazam put his hands together and then a blue orb formed beteen them, then he shot it at the ground and then the Poochyena/Durant armies that were surrounding them flew back. Unfortunatly Gaby was also hit by the attack and then Aura went to Gaby who had rolling swirls in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked

"You know that attack was so powerful, it's almost as if you dad is trying to do me in." Gaby said glaring at the Alakazam

"Don't be crazy. He would never do that." Said Aura.

* * *

Ingram and Aqua were holding off the Durant/Poochyena that were coming towards them with little problems

"Scald!" Aqua yelled and then she sprayed the attack from her mouth and then it hit the Poochyena off the Durant.

"Flame Charge!" Ingram became surrounded in red flames and then he rammed into the Durant head first sending it a distance away. "Too easy." Then six more Durant were coming were speeding towards them. "Okay I take it back!"

"It's okay, I got this." Said Aqua then she sprayed boiling water to the ground. Then he hands glowed orange and then she slammed them onto the ground and then a mud wave travelled underground and made a bulge that travelled over the Durant and then suddenly they became trapped and then they couldn't move. What was even more frustrating is that they were sinking the more they moved. "I call this one, Quicksand Trap." She said while grinning

"Wow Aqua, that was amazing! I mean… I could have done that." Said Ingram

Aqua then looked as if she rolled her eyes and then her arms glowed white and the she was heading for a Durant with a Poochyena on it. "Fury Swipes!" then she continuously scratched the Durant and Poochyena continuously until it the Durant fell on his belly and then the Poochyena got off trying to run away.

"You're not going anywhere. Lick!" then he swung his head and then his tongue stretched out of his mouth and then it hit the Poochyean into the sand and it couldn't move.

"Really it was just one." Said Aqua

"Yeah but no Pokémon can get away from me." He said while flashing a cheeky grin.

"UGH! You know what. I've had it! Talk to me when you decide to learn that you have nothing to prove to me." Aqua said angrily as she stormed off

"Aqua. Wait!" he said as he went after her.

* * *

Toby and Melodia were holding off some Durant with Poochyena mounting them.

"Darn! There's too many of them!" yelled Toby

"Then let me try something." Then she took her scalchop from her forehead. "Razor Shell." Then the blue energy beam appeared but it was a lot shorter than usual. "Hope this works." Then she threw it like a disk and then it swerved and then it headed for the Poochyena riders and one by one, they all fell off getting hit by the spinning scalchop. "Wow my aim is better than I thought." Then the scalchop hit Toby in the head.

"Ow!"

"…Well almost." She said as she grabbed her scalchop from the ground. Then suddenly the Dewott was blasted with a beam of white and light pink energy and then she flew across the sand and then she was knocked unconscious.

"MELODIA!" Toby yelled and then he turned around and then he saw a Mightyena who was walking towards him. "You just made a big mistake pal!"

"Well I apologize for taking down your little girlfriend, but I'll be sure to make your pain a lot more…" but then the Mankey continuously chopped the Mightyena with the sides of hands and then it was sending him backwards. Wolff then managed to jump back and then ran from the attack and then he became surrounded in light orange then he charged towards the Mankey and then he hit him and then he flew back. But then he got up and his eyes were glowing red and then a red aura was flowing upwards from them.

* * *

"Mach Punch!" Kai then punched the Durant with a Poochyena away from him. "That looks like the last of them."

"Not quite brother." Then another Monferno walked towards Kai.

"Zane!" Kai growled. "Don't you realize The Order is using you!?"

"Oh I know that, but as long as they let me fight whoever I want. Then I'm game."

"What did I ever do to you? Why do you want to fight me so bad?!"

Then Zane Grinned. "Why do you want to fight me? He asks…" then he got walked closer to Kai. "…You want to know so bad? I'll tell you everything…"

* * *

**What is the secret behind Zane's hatred for Kai and how did The Order know about their plan. Can the Resistance be able to free the prisoners? Or will The Order overpower them?**


	17. S1 E17: The Truth

**Pokémon isn't mine. But you should know that by now**

* * *

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: The Birth of a Hero  
S1 E17: The Truth **

"Brother?"

"That's right Kai. I am your Brother, but I'm assuming that mom and dad didn't tell you."

"Okay, I know you're just saying this to get in my head. I'm there is no way that you are my brother!" said Kai as the flame on his tail was beginning to grow.

Then Zane smirked. "I'm already in your head so you don't have to worry about that. Now allow me to tell my story, Brother."

"Stop calling me that!" yelled Kai as he was then fired Flamethrower towards Zane but then he jumped over the attack

"Oh Brother, you're becoming like me every day. Well I'll tell you my story, It all started a long time ago…"

* * *

***Flashback Begins***

In a village that looked simple an Infernape was meditating outside his home.

"FLARE! YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!" yelled a voice from outside a hut. Then the Infernape rushed inside and then he saw a Raichu and she was holding an egg that was cream with orange swirls all over it and then it was moving around.

"Charge! What's happening?" Flare asked, then the Raichu narrowed her eyes at him.

"Uh what do you think? We're about to have a child." She said with a smile on her face

"Oh right." Then the egg was moving as Charge held it in her arms. Then the egg cracked and then coming out of it was a small Chimp Pokémon. It had purple and black fur instead light orange and peach and then flame on his backside was purple and his eyes were sky blue.

"Well what should we call him?" Flare asked

"I always liked the name Zane."

"Alright, Zane it is."

"Chimchar." Said Zane as he yawned

"Welcome to the family." Said Charge as she hugged Zane. While she was hugging him, his sky blue eyes glowed red for a second.

…

Years later He was in the nursery with the other fire type Pokémon accept he was alone and the other Pokémon were staring at him. And they were asking questions about him

"You sure he's a Chimchar?"

"A Chimchar. Are you sure he _is _a Fire type Pokémon."

Then Zane had enough. "I can hear you y'know!" then his eyes then glowed red. "You will pay for your ignorance!" then he used Shadow Claw on a Charmander and then he flew to the wall. "Anyone else have anything to say!?" then the other Pokémon ran.

…

Zane was in the middle of the forest close to his village and then he saw a tree.

"Time to test my new move. Will O Wisp!" then he blasted a blue and purple fireball from his mouth and then it hit the tree and the fire was uncontrollable the second it hit the tree. "Yes…Yes…Yes!" he said as the trees were caught on fire.

Meanwhile Charge and an Azumarill were walking through the forest and then they saw the blue fire was spreading fast.

"Oh my Arceus!" Charge screamed. "What happened?! I'll find help." Then the Azumarill nodded and then it used Surf on that part of the forest. Then she saw Zane blasting fireball from his mouth into the fire making it worse. "ZANE!" she yelled as she picked him up. "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm testing my power, does this not please you mother?" then she punched him in the face with ThunderPunch.

"NO IT DOESN'T! THIS ISN'T RIGHT!"

Then Zane rubbed his cheek as it was in pain from the ThunderPunch.

…

Charge and Flare could only watch in horror as their son had just killed an innocent Cherrim and he looked like he had a blood lust.

"Oh Zane…" that was all Charge could say as she sobbed onto Flare's chest and then the Infernape held her.

"That does it Zane. It's time you learned your lesson!" then he took his hand firmly and went to the biggest tent in the village and then they saw an Infernape but with different armour and had a grey beard growing. "Chief Goka I think Zane has gone too far!"

"You're right but this crime will be hard to put on a two year old. So I suggest banishment."

"I agree." Said Flare and Charge just gasped

"Flare we can't do this…" tears welled up in her eyes. "He's our son!"

"Maybe, but if we don't do something he will become a threat to the rest of the world besides if we keep him around, imagine what he will do to his little brother." Then she simply nodded

"What is banishment?" Zane asked

…

Zane was then standing on the edge of the village and then he saw his mother sobbing and his father not even wanting to look at him.

"Zane as of now you are not allowed back in this village, until you change your ways." Chief Goka said and then Zane walked away in sadness.

***Flashback Ends***

Kai was standing there stupefied at what this Pokémon just told him. Not only was his brother a killer but his parents were so disappointed that they didn't tell him.

"Later I destroyed an entire city and then that's when the order recognized my power and then they took me in and trained me. And one thing they taught me is that I should embrace my power, not be afraid of it. During my exile I followed mom and dad to some village where they had the bane of my existence… YOU! Every time I tried to kill you, someone was there with you so I couldn't take you down then the day came when you let them die." Then he chuckled. "Well two thirds of my purpose is complete and I didn't have to do anything. Tell me Kai how does it feel? Being a murderer and your victims were your parents. It felt good didn't it?"

"AHH!" Kai then ran towards Zane in rage and tears were streaming from his eyes. His arm glowed white and then he was going to punch Zane but then he ducked under it and then and then elbowed him in the stomach. Then Kai backed away and then he was blasted with Will O Wisp and then he fell to his knees.

"How does it feel to be on the losing team, Brother."

Then Kai got up. "STOP CALLING ME BROTHER!" then he became surrounded in an orange flowing outline and then he cupped his hands and then an orange fireball appeared and it was slowly growing, his crest and his eyes were beginning to change colour to white and gold but then they were cycling back to their original colours. "Inner…" then Zane smirked. "…Fla…" then the fireball blew up in his face and he was thrown back to the sand in his normal form. "But… how. I concentrated my energy in the right place…"

"You have no idea how that Inner Flame _really_ works do you?" said Zane. "But don't worry. I won't ruin the surprise. Instead I'll give you a demonstration." Then a purple fireball formed in his cupped hand and then got in the stance. "Chaos Fire!" then he blasted the fireball with a blue swirling tail and the attack hit Kai and then he flew into one of the palm trees.

Then Aura saw Kai fly to the tree. "Kai!" she yelled and ran to his aid

"Hey this fight is between me and him!" Zane said menacingly as he readied Shadow Claw.

"I'm- I'm not going to let you hurt my friend!" she replied

"Friend?!" then he chuckled. "You really are bipolar aren't you?"

"What?"

"You heard me! If I'm not mistaken, my brother nearly killed your father and then you blasted him, but now he's your friend again?"

"H-How…how do you know all this?"

"Because your father has been sending telepathic messages to me, and the rest of The Order situated in Coral City. How do you think we got here and found out about The Resistance's plan?"

Then Aura backed away. "N-n-no you're lying."

"Oh no, this is nothing but the truth. Oh and one more thing your mother _is _alive. Hector just lied to you just so you wouldn't try to find her. Want to know how I know all this? It's because your father…" then he was hit by a big blue orb and it exploded on him and he fell to his knees.

"Aura, don't believe his lies. He's just trying to get into your head." Said the Alakazam as he and Gaby ran to her side.

"Yeah because we should totally believe everything _you_ say." Gaby said sarcastically.

"Now it's time you all disappear!" said Zane as he got up. "Will O Wisp!" Then a purplish blue flame shot from his mouth and then it was about to hit them. But then suddenly Kai got in front of the attack and then he used Flame Wheel from his tail and used Flamethrower from his mouth and used them at the same time and then rings of fire were spreading from the Flame Wheel and then the Will O Wisp hit, then it and it did nothing then the flames subsided. "A Counter Shield? You are just full of surprises, brother. But then again so am I." then Zane ran towards them but he then turned black and then disappeared into the shadows.

"Everyone keep your guard up! He's using Shadow Force!" Kai yelled.

"Shadow Force, but the only Pokémon that can use that move is Giratina." Gaby stated.

Then she was punched from behind and then she fell to the ground. Then Zane was above her. "That's right my dear but I was blessed with this power and I intend to use it."

"Funny, when I looked at you just now I could swear I _was _looking at Giratina." Gaby smirked and then she teleported from his sight. And then she was behind him. "But you're nothing but a bad clone!" then her hair was beginning to stand up on end, and then her whole body became surrounded in a blue aura. Then she began to levitate into the air. And then her irises then shifted from red to blue. She then put her hands together and then a blue orb began to form in between then. "PSYCHIC-BOLT-BEAM!" then her horns glowed light blue and then she fired a light blue Thunderbolt from her hands and a light blue outlined Signal Beam fired from her forehead and then the attack crossed and swirled and then they hit Zane full force and it fired him continuously until he hit an abandoned hut that exploded. And then the beam stopped firing and then Gaby went back to normal and then she lightly fell back to the ground where Kai caught her

"Using that move must have taken a lot of power." Kai stated.

"At least we don't have to deal with him anymore."

"Don't be so sure!" Zane then walked out of the destroyed hut that was on fire and he had a few scorch marks and one scratch on his forehead. "If you think the power of a Kirlia is enough to beat me. You're sadly mistaken! Flame Wheel!" then he became cloaked in purplish blue flames and then he rolled to the group.

"Enjoy the water. Kinesis!" then Alakazam let go of his spoons and then they floated and then they bended and sent a light telekinetic wave towards Zane and then his Flame Wheel turned and then it hit the water on the beach and then the flames dissipated.

"Psybeam!" then Aura fired a rainbow coloured beam from her gem and then it hit Zane and then he fell in the water.

Then Kai ran in the water and his arm glowed white. But then Zane turned black and disappeared. "Crap." Then he gasped and ran to the two Psychic types and then before Zane could strike Aura. Kai was in front of her, his hands and feet suddenly became engulfed in flames. He then roundhouse kicked Zane back into the water then the flames on his hands and feet went out and his crest was white and his eyes were gold.

"How did you do that?" Aura asked. "You don't know Blaze Kick, nor can you learn it."

"I don't know… could it be another form of Inner Flame?"

Then a beam of sliver light nearly hit them and they saw that it was another Durant being mounted by a Poochyena.

Then the Alakazam got up and then made a Psyshock bubble in his hands and then tossed it at the Durant and it fell to its side. "I'll go get help; in the meantime you guys hold them off."

Then Aura nodded and then went to Gaby to heal her.

"Hey Monkey Boy." Gaby said as she got up. "That Inner Flame of yours, you should know it's in sync with your emotions."

"What?"

"It utilizes positive energy, that's the energy it needs to work."

"So positive thoughts make it stronger and easier to control, and negative thoughts make it unstable and volatile?" Kai guessed

"Bingo. You might want to keep that in mind when you try to use it."

Then Kai nodded. Then Zane came out of the water and was walking back towards Kai. "I see you managed to get your Inner Flame to work again. That still won't be enough to beat me!"

"Is that so…" then Kai's fist glowed white and then it became engulfed in an aura that looked like white flames then his whole body became engulfed in that white aura. "If you want to me beat so badly? You're going to have to catch me first!" then Kai ran off.

"Don't play games with me!" the he became surrounded in a dark purple outline then his eyes became red and his crest became orange then he surrounded himself in a fiery white aura and chased after Kai.

"He's fighting back because of you y'know." Gaby said

"Huh?" Aura replied

"You called him your friend. That gave him the boost he needed. So what happens now between you two now? I'd honestly hate to see a friendship between two Pokémon fracture because of assumption. He's sorry for what he did and he really wants to make it up to you."

"He shouldn't be sorry. I haven't been a good friend to him lately and giving him an ultimatum certainly didn't help. Hopefully he can forgive me."

"Of course he will, but can you forgive him?"

Then her ears and her feelers perked up. "I-I think I'm willing to give him a second chance."

"So when all this is over, you two will be friends again?"

"Sure." Aura said with a smile.

"Now let's help the others."

* * *

Miyako and Apollo were surrounded by Durant and Poochyena.

"I suppose you don't have another one of those smoke ball things." Miyako asked.

"No but I have the next best thing." Then he put his bag down and then took out a serpent shaped whistle.

"What is that?" Miyako asked.

"Let's just say that were about to get some _big_ help." Then he blew on the whistle and then it let out a high pitched squealing sound that resonated around the beach.

"Okay what now?"

"We hold them off. Shadow Ball!"

Then he blasted three balls of darkness towards the Poochyena then Miyako bit one of the Poochyena and threw her off and then she was trying to ride and control the Durant.

"How do you stop this thing?!" Miyako screamed.

"There must be a pressure point on its neck." Said Apollo then Miyako put her paw on the skin of the Durant's neck and then she pinched it and then it became still.

"Hey I did it!" Then they saw a bright light hit a rock and then Toby got up from the rock. Then the Mightyena was smirking

"After I finish you off, I'll take care of your friend." Said Wolff

Then Toby's eyes glowed red and. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!" then Toby ran towards Wolff and then he began to repeatedly punch and kick Wolff and then he kicked him into the air. Then he jumped up after him and then he used Close Combat and then continually punched Wolff and then he punched him down to the ground and then Wolff made a small crater and then Toby hit the ground and he was walking towards Wolff and his eyes were still glowing red and then Melodia woke up.

"Toby?" then she went towards him. "Toby, snap out of it!" then Melodia stood in front of him. "Then she began to slap him continuously. "I SAID, CALM DOWN!" then Toby's eyes went back to normal.

"Melodia? I lost it didn't I?" Toby asked

"It's okay, it's part of your nature and I guess you can't change that can you?" Then there were Poochyena behind them. "Looks like we're not done yet." Said Melodia as she took out her Scalchop.

* * *

"Fire Punch!" Ingram then ran towards a Durant and then he punched him into the water. "Too easy." Then he was then surrounded by many of them. "Aw man, I can't fight all of them. Aqua where are you?" then she was outside the circle of Durant.

"But, you're_ so_ powerful. I don't want to get in the way." She said

"C'mon Aqua, what did I do?"

"Just admit that you're just acting out for my attention, and then I'll help you."

"Who's acting out? He he I'm like this all the time."

"Ingram! Don't you get it!? I like you the way you are." Then she used Acrobatics and was hitting the Durant away from him and then the circle of Durant surrounding him was broken. "I…I love the _real _you!" she said.

Then Ingram's eyes widened. "You…you lo… like-like me?"

Then Aqua realised what she just said then she blushed. "Look, can we talk about this later?"

"O-okay." Then Shadow Balls hit some of the Durant. "Aqua, Ingram look out!" said Percy. Then a few Poochyena jumped out of the bushes and then their paws glowed indigo and then they punched Percy in the face. And then he flew back.

"Percy!" Joules yelled and then Percy was on the ground. "Voltra! Percy needs our help." Then the Emolga flew towards Joules.

"What can we do, we don't have berries and we don't know any revival moves."

"No… but we don't have to have to. Percy's ability is Volt Absorb so he can use our electricity to regain energy."

"Okay, I hope you're right. Shock Wave!" then her cheeks glowed and then she blasted electricity towards Percy.

"Discharge!" yelled Joules and then both their attacks him and then he began to get back up. "It worked!" she said as she jumped up in the air.

"Thanks girls." Then he looked ahead of him and saw that there was still a big amount of their army they have to defeat. "We have to beat all of them!?" said Percy. "I was prepared for a battle but not an invasion. Then all of a sudden the ground shook, and then a sea snake creature came out from the water on the beach.

"Bass!" Joules yelled and she began to wave and jump around as the Gyarados with glasses roared and then the army and the resistance and Voltra looked in horror. "Don't worry, he's on our side." Then she ran to him and then jumped on his head.

"Joules, what's going on?" Bass asked.

"Long story, but Poochyena and Durant are our enemies."

"Alright, Stone Edge!" then Bass made sharp stones float around him and then he flung them at the Order's army. Durant were firing Flash Cannon towards the Gyrados but then Joules used Electric Barrier and made a spherical barrier that covered his head and then blasts were deflected. "Thanks Joules, Boulder Wave!" then he combined Hydro Pump and Stone Edge and then took out the majority of the Durant with that one attack

Then Apollo, Miyako, Aura, and Gaby got there.

"Who…who is that?" Aura asked in fear.

"That's Basilisk, don't worry he's a friend of ours." Said Apollo

"You have weird friends." Said Gaby.

Meanwhile Toby and Melodia were having trouble with the Poochyena and they were backing away from them.

"You're a fighting type Toby, can't you take them down."

"Close Combat and Thrash took a lot out of me. I'm still trying to shake of the fatigue."

"Right, and without a second scalchop I can't perform the Furious Shell Combo."

"Then we have no choice. Melodia, you'd want to back away if I were you. My vision is blurred from using Thrash already, so I need you to get far away from me so you don't get hurt."

Then the Dewott was backing away. "Now, Thrash!" then Toby ran towards them in raging anger and was throwing numerous punches and kicks to them.

Melodia was watching the carnage that Toby was inflicting but she then saw Kai flying into the sand and Zane was approaching him. Then she clenched her fists then silently walked towards him.

"Well brother, it's been good to finally see you and end your pathetic life. Any last words?"

Then Kai was getting up from the floor and then he saw Melodia behind Zane then she nodded. "Just two. Behind you." Then he turned around and then Melodia sliced him upwards with Razor Shell and then he flew into the air and into the water.

"How you how you holding up?" she asked.

"I've been better." Then a purple explosion of fire came from the water and Zane was walking out and he looked infuriated. "You have got to be kidding me, there's just no beating this guy!"

"I never thought you would use others to fight your own battles brother, no matter I shall dispose of her then we get back to our battle."

"NO! We fight now!" then Kai's crest turned white and his eyes went yellow. "Melodia help Apollo and the others.

"At least now you're not holding back." Then Zane's crest shifted from green to orange and his eyes turned red. Then he became covered in a purple aura and then he charged towards Kai. His fist then became covered a flowing white aura and then he threw a punch towards Kai but then it was blocked this continued and Kai kept blocking his Mach Punches, then Zane was trying to chop Kai with Dual Chop but he was dodging the attacks. "You coward! Fight me!" then he jumped into the air and then he rolled and then purple flames formed around him and then he rolled towards Kai. Then Kai jumped over Zane's Flame Wheel.

"Percy, free the prisoners." Kai yelled then he dodged a Will O Wisp from Zane.

"Right. Voltra, Joules with me."

"Gotcha." Then Joules jumped off Bass. "Go help Kai, he fighting the purple Monferno."

Kai was thrown towards a rock along the beach. '_I don't get it. Why can't I beat him?_' "Okay that does it!" Then he cupped his hands and then he became surrounded in a light orange outline. "Inner Flame!" then he shot a fire ball that had swirling tails then it hit Zane dead on. "NO WAY!"

Zane was walking out of the orange flames that hit him then he smirked.

Then Kai went on his knees. '_That's it, I can't beat him, I put everything into that attack but he still looks like as if he hasn't taken any damage._' Then his eyes and crest went back to normal.

"Giving up? Well I'm sure you've realized that I'm miles stronger than you."

"Dragon Rage!" Bass yelled then blue flames in the shape of a dragon hit Zane and then the Monferno outstretched his arm and then he used his power to stop the flames the flames that already hit him. Then ran towards him then he disappeared into the shadows, then Bass looked around and then Zane was above him and then used Dual Chop on his back and then he fell to the ground.

"Will O Whip!" then he made three purplish blue fireballs appear around him then he fired them towards Bass and then he took damage and was burned, then he passed out. "Now where were we?" said Zane as he looked towards Kai.

Then Kai saw a Weavile and then he saw it disappear fast. Then he saw a black blur slice through Zane and then he fell on his knees and then he saw the same Weavile.

"Who are you?" Zane asked.

Then she simply walked towards him. "So I have to waste my time with you? But Viper must have not known that the order would be here."

"I'm going to kill you!" then he got up. "Chaos Fire!" then he was surrounded by a purple outline the he shot a purple and blue fireball towards the Weavile. She then dropped to her knees and then she bent her back and dodged the attack.

Then she got up and then her claws glowed crimson and then she cross slashed right through the dark Monferno. Then his eyes and crest returned to their normal colours then he fell onto his stomach.

"That's that." She said then she looked towards Kai. "So you're Kai huh? Well you don't live up to the rumours I've heard about you? Nevertheless Guild Master Viper told me to save your asses and I did just that."

"Are you a guild member?" Kai asked.

"I'm a mercenary. Now let's hurry up so I can get this rescue mission over with you already took care of the army and the Mightyena, and I finished this piece of trash. So I guess we're done here."

Then they went to the cave that the ground types were being held in and the Weavile sliced the shackles on the prisoners that were on the beach.

Then others then freed the prisoners from the cave.

* * *

Everyone was outside and then Bass decided to leave so he can get back to his family on time, meanwhile everyone was giving the Weavile perplexed looks.

"What?" she asked

"Who are you? Why did you help us?" Kai asked

"So that's the thanks I get for saving your life? Talk about ungrateful."

"Who sent you here?" Apollo asked

"Who else would have known you were here? Guild Master Viper."

"The Guild Master sent you here?" Aura asked

"Yeah and I work alone."

"What's your name?" Voltra asked.

"Slyva. Now say your goodbyes so we can get back." She said sternly.

"Percy what are you going to do now?" Kai asked

"Don't you worry Kai, we'll handle it from here. We'll make sure the order wont control Coral City ever again." Then he shook Kai's hand with his paw. "Good luck with Aura." He said, and then he winked.

"Well, I guess we'll see you later!" yelled Joules and she began to wave while Voltra waved as well.

"Well goodbye." Said Miyako.

"Could we please go already!" said Slyva.

Miyako then jumped into the air then backflipped then became covered in an orange wheel then she landed on the ground and then looked like a Weavile. "Could we please go already?!" Miyako mimicked in a childish voice

"The illusion Eevee, I've heard of you, and I'll tell you once. Transform into me again and you'll wish you hadn't!" she warned as her claw turned a shade of chrome then Miyako giggled nervously then went back to normal.

Then they were about to leave but then Melodia stayed back. "Hey Toby!" she said then the Mankey looked back. "Thanks for the advice on my feelings, it really helped." Then Toby blushed

"It was nothing really. Hopefully we'll see each other again."

"Count on it."

Then the guild members left the beach and were going to leave Coral City.

"Okay now let's handle these guys." Then he looked towards the knocked out bodies of Zane and Wolff. Then all of a sudden a Jynx grabbed both of their bodies and then teleported away from the beach. "Was that a Jynx just now?" Percy asked

"Well you don't see that every day." Said Aqua.

"No, no you don't." said Ingram

* * *

They were about to get to the Lapras that was still waiting for them all this time.

"Wait Slyva, there are only two Lapras and there won't be enough room to take you back with us." Said Kai.

"Don't you worry monkey boy, I have my own ride." Then she blew a whistle in the shape of a whale then a Wailmer came up to shore and then he gestured for Slyva to get on her back. "Now this is a way to travel." Then Wailmer was heading back to Haxorus City with the Weavile on her back.

"Show off." Joules muttered.

"Gaby can I ask you for a favour?" Kai asked

"Sure, monkey boy. Anything."

"I need you to draw something for me." He said

"Well it's about time you recognized my talents." She said vainly

"It was from a dream and I have to remember it."

"Okay then. I'll draw it on the way back."

Then Kai was about to get on the Lapras but then he noticed Aura was missing. The Espeon then came out of the bushes and she was using Telekinesis to lift a yellow ribbon with a yellow gem on it. "I found this on the path, anyone knows who it belongs to?" then Kai walked to her.

"Actually I was planning to give it to you, but I guess I dropped it along the way, hehe." He began to laugh nervously. "And I guess I owe you an apology for attacking your father, it was wrong of me and I should have come up with a better way to resolve the situation."

"I should apologize to you, I can't imagine the pain I must have put you through, I wasn't being a good friend. I guess we both let our emotions get ahead of us. I forgive you, but can you forgive me?"

"Of course I will Aura." Then he put the ribbon around her neck. "It looks really good on you." Said Kai.

"Oh, well thanks." She said hiding her blush. "Speaking of which, where is my father?"

"Guess he didn't get back with help on time, but don't worry if I know him we'll be seeing him again." he said. "I can bet on it." he muttered.

Then they all got on their Lapras and then they rode them back to Haxorus city.

* * *

Slyva was there first and then she gave the Wailmer some pokedollars for compensation. "Take care of yourself now." Then he dived into the water. Slyva began walking towards the guild.

Once she made it to the Haxorus Guild, she went into Guild Master Viper's quarters.

"Slyva, you're back, where are they?" Viper asked.

"They should be making it to the guild right about now." Then all eight of them went into Viper's quarters courtesy of Gaby's teleportation

"Oh thank Arceus you back safely." He said

"Does that mean you're not mad?" Gaby asked

"Oh no, I'm not mad." He said calmly. Then they all sighed in relief. "I'M FURIOUS!" he yelled. Then he looked towards Kai, Gaby and Aura. "How can you three just sneak off like that?! What you did was reckless and sneaky! The next time you want to go to an area in the world either me or Vanessa must have approved you to leave. I do not want any more sneaking off. Do I make myself clear!?"

"Cristal." Said Kai with a serious face.

"Dismissed." Then they all left his quarters except Kai and Slyva. "I dismissed you, you can go now."

"I wanted to talk to you about something." He said then he took out the picture that Gaby drew on the way back. Then as soon as he showed Viper the picture his eyes widened.

"Kai, who made this?" he asked

"I saw this in a dream and I asked Gaby to draw it. I was hoping you would know something about it."

"Sorry but I don't know any of these Pokémon." He said.

"I guess it was really just a dream. Sorry for wasting your time." Then he took the picture and left.

"Okay Viper, be straight with me, you know who those Pokémon are don't you."

"Can I trust you to keep a secret?"

"This conversation never left the room." She said

Then he took a picture from his locked cabinet. "Take a look." Then he gave it to Slyva.

"These are the same Pokémon Kai claimed he saw in his dream."

"Exactly, they were my old team mates, and friends."

"What?" The picture showed a shiny Fraxure, a shiny Buneary standing next to each other and then Fraxure looked nervous, a Roselia folding her arms and her eyes were closed and a Lairon who was making the peace sign behind the Thorn Pokémon. And then it showed a Monferno who had a Pikachu with a heart shaped tail on his shoulders and she was winking in the picture. "So this was you old exploration team?"

"We called ourselves Team Sapphire. That Fraxure was me. But how could Kai have dreamed about it could it be coincidence that he saw them."

"I'm guessing you want me to keep it under wraps."

"Precisely. I don't want anyone to get themselves in danger because of my past."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I need you to find them and make sure that they are okay."

"But If I was to guess, The Monferno and Pikachu will be…"

"I know, but find the rest, they evolved into their final forms before we went our separate paths, will you do this for me?"

"Consider it done." Then she left and then left guild to find Viper's old team.

* * *

In a futuristic city half way across the world, Zane and Wolff were on their knees and they were looking towards a Hydraigon.

"I give you an easy job, find the shard and eliminate the guild members, which you both failed miserably." The Hydreigon said. "I'm surpised at you Zane? You're the one who wanted to eliminate Kai, yet you run back here with your tail between your legs.

"A strong Weavile interrupted us and managed to defeat me, but the next time I will eliminate them." Said Zane.

"You better, as for you Wolff you better train your army to be stronger or I'll replace you."

"At once sire."

"That's what I like to hear, in-fact, I'll let the experts deal with this sort of thing."

"Experts?"

* * *

Meanwhile a Bisharp was in a swampy place in the world and he found an old shack. He then knocked on it.

Then there was an intercom on the outside. "State your business."

"I'm from The Order, Lord Alpha sent me here personally." Then the door opened and then a Carnivine let him in.

"Welcome to the Organisation of Bounty Hunters my friend." He said.

"Where is your leader?"

"He knows you're coming, your Lord already contacted him." Then the Carnivine pointed to his office.

The Bisharp went into his office.

Then there was a chair and it was pointing away from the Bisharp "So you know why I'm here." Then the Pokémon turned his chair and revealed himself to be a Raticate.

"Let's get down to business. Have you brought payment?" Then Bisharp dropped a huge bag that was full of Star Pieces and Big Pearls "Okay we're in business."

"I know you have experience in eliminating targets, so I need you to eliminate Team Yin and any other guild members that might be with them when you draw them out."

"Drawing them out will be easy and eliminating them will be fun." Then he turned around and then he pressed a button on an intercom. "Team Buster, deploy!" then there were tubes that led to Raticate's quarters and then a Hitmonlee, a Nidoking and a Blaziken came out of the tubes. "This kind Pokémon has given us an objective. These Star Pieces and Pearls will be yours if you complete this job. Draw Team Yin and any other guild members that come with them to Thundara City and then kill them. Do you accept the mission?"

"Oh yes count me in!" said the Nidoking

Then the Hitmonlee leaned against the wall and just nodded.

"Thundara City is very volatile, but it's exciting and interesting, and what's the point of living without getting a little wild." The Blaziken said as he smirked.

"Exactly what I wanted to hear. I expect good things from you, especially you Rosario." Then they went into the tubes and went to another location of the base

"As of tomorrow Team Yin will be history." The Raticate said, "And tell Lord Alpha I send my reguards." Then the Bisharp left the office and the base and then he saw rocket powered pods launching out of the base and they were heading towards Thundara City.

* * *

**The Bounty Hunters have been hired by the Order to eliminate Team Yin. Will they be successful in their mission? And how do they plan to draw them out? It's going down in Thundara City next time**

* * *

**A/N: Slyva was created by my good friend Heroi Oscura  
Rosario was created by Shen's General**


End file.
